Diario de Kagome
by Jessicalpc
Summary: Sorte ou azar de mais? É isso que Kagome se pergunta que tem...ela é uma garota aparentemente normal...Mas...porque tudo sempre acontesse com ela? Leia para descobrir! ;D
1. O Encontro

-Sim - Quem ele pensa que é pra me mandar pra fora de sala. Maldito professor de matemática. ùú

Fiquei lá fora esperando dar o 2º sinal. Há, esqueci de me apresentar sou Kagome Higurashi, bom este era o nome da minha bisavó, mas eu gosto no meu nome é que eu soube que a minha bisavó desapareceu subitamente depois do nascimento do meu vovô, que é filho unico, e meu bisavô cuidou dele, achando que a esposa morreu, mas eu não acho que minha vovó tenha morrido, não mesmo, alguma coisa foi omitida na historia da minha família e eu vou descobrir, ela ate deixou pra mim, sua bisneta, um colar, com um pequeno fragmento de uma jóia, eu uso ele regularmente, sabe é estranho, quando eu uso, eu me sinto protegida.

Mas voltando a falar de mim, estou na 8ª serie. Minha vida é resumida em escola, e vou fazer 15 anos amanha, sou um pouco alta tenho cabelos castanhos claros encaracolados ate o meio das costas, franjas, olhos chocolates e sou magra, tenho duas amigas a Sango e a Rin, a primeira, Sango, é mais alta que eu, tem cabelos longos lisos ate o final das costas tem olhos castanhos, magra, é uma garota legal, extrovertida, amiga, digamos que diferente das outras pessoas ela sabe acordar todo dia com o pe direito. A Rin é do meu tamanho, tem cabelos ate o ombro e são lisos e bem pretos, seus olhos são castanhos bem claros, parece mel, magra, ela é meio exagerara mas é muito legal, ela sabe quando nos precisamos de ajuda e da apoio quando necessário, há ela é também muito detalhista.

Falta alguém? Falto eu!!! Hahaha!! _"seu forte não é piada... uú"_ o voz interior irritante que eu tenho ¬¬...vive falando na minha cabeça...Continuando, eu sou boa conselheira, adoro ler_ "você é a única u.u",_ gosto mais de livros de ficção e meus amigos _"e inimigos o/"_ me chamam de CDF, mas eu não me acho CDF, e daí que eu gosto de ler o problema é meu. Estudo em um colégio interno e por causa da diretora eu e minhas amigas estamos em dormitórios separados, mas já arrumamos esse pequeno detalhe, no meio do ano nos ficaremos no mesmo quarto!! No meu atual quarto tem uma garota meio _"meio? Quer disser MUITO"_ patricinha, e uma garota muito quieta, acho que ela é muda uma vez tentei falar com ela e ela nem respondeu a minha pergunta, que falta de educação, e estranha e eu.

E... ai meu deus...ele ta vindo...quem?...é o garoto mais lindo de todo o colégio o meu príncipe _"seu...hahaha...não me faça rir ¬¬"..._bom ele não tem namorada...e (N/A: estão pensando que é o inu neh?? .) se da bem em tudo e é muito legal, mas acima de tudo é muito lindo, tem cabelos castanhos claro, postura esportiva e olhos verde, é o deus do Olímpo...ele...perai alguém me cutuco, esse ai vai ver por te me parado na minha viajem ao Olimp com o MEU deus.

- Ei...- foi ele que me cutucou, eu devo estar sonhando, se bem que nos meus sonhos com ele alguém me joga alguma coisa na cabeça, o ultimo foi um tênis.

-Seu tênis ta desamarrado – ele disse isso?! _'todo mundo diz isso seu tênis vive desamarrado, BAKA, acho que ele ia disser outra coisa com você, que burra ¬¬"_

- O-brigado – bom depois que ele disse isso ele foi pra porta da sala quando ele abriu eu ouvi uns suspiros _"uns?! você deve ta surda, pois eu ouvi uns 359 suspiros o/"._

- posso entrar professor?

- claro que não, senhor Kouga, pode esperar de fora com a senhorita Higurashi – agora o que eu ouvi foi umas risadas abafadas devem ser da Sango ela ri por qualquer coisinha.

Então ele fechou a porta. Ai meu deus e agora ela ta vindo senta perto de mim por que? _"você ainda não ta gostando? Há, não tem mais lugar vago no corredor ¬¬"_ bem pensado T.T.

-e então já amaro o tênis?- meu deus, ele volto no assunto do tênis de novo. Tudo bem porque eu fiquei reparando em outra coisa e não amarei o tênis _"o que será que você reparo? Hum! D"_

- ainda não- _"não dava pra responder algo melhor?"._

-acho melhor amarrar, depois que sair daqui você pode cair e machuc...- nesse momento eu ia ir amarrar o tênis só que eu tropecei não sei onde e cai de cara no chão – ... - ele abafou a risada.

- pode rir eu não ligo – é já to acostumada, não mencionei a cima, mas eu nasci no dia 13 de agosto o dia do azar _'você esqueceu de mencionar que foi uma sexta feira!! u.ú",_ então tudo acontece comigo.

-bom – me ajudando a sentar de novo e ainda abafando as risadas- qual é o seu nome eu não meu lembro - ele fez uma cara tão linda de vergonha

- tudo-do bem. É Kagome.

- o meu é Kouga – há como se eu não soube-se

- Pra-Prazer

- Prazer, e então, porque você chegou atrasada hoje?- porque ele tinha que pergunta isso?

- Eu-eu acordei na hora errada – como eu minto, mas de certa forma foi sim porque eu cheguei atrasada por causa que eu não coloquei o despertador no horário e quando faltava apenas 5 minutos pra aula começar aula a Kikyo, a patricinha, me acordou, como ela é má, ai eu me troquei o mais rápido possível e ainda não consegui chegar a tempo.- e, e você?

- Eu esqueci de colocar o despertador no horário e no meu quarto não tem ninguém. – o que? Ele tem um quarto só pra ele? Que sorte _"Bem que você queria né?"_

O sinal toco!Nossa, o tempo passa tão rápido quando ele ta por perto, que eu nem vejo.

Voltamos para sala e o professor falou:

- Bom como vocês chegaram atrasados vão ter que pegar uma advertência – não, por favor não, advertência não! – e também quero lês apresentar para o nosso novo aluno ele se chama Inuyasha – ele apontou para um garoto com olhos âmbares que estava no final da ultima fileira ele era bonito tinha cabelos prateados e duas orelinhas na cabeça _"que kawaii!! 3"_ , mas não chegava ao pés do Kouga _"será??? Vc deve ta cega!!! u.ú"_ – bom eu estou indo espero vocês dois depois da aula na diretoria – ei, esperai na diretoria? Eu nunca fui na diretoria na minha vida e aquele garoto novo não para de olhar pra mim, que chato!

Fui me sentar atrás da Rin e do meu lado era a Sango e atrás o garoto novo que não parava de me olhar. Ele tava me secando pelas costas, devo ter emagrecido uns 2 quilos agora!

A professora chegou. A aula passou como sempre um pouco tediosa_ "POUCO?? você é mesmo CDF UÚ" _não sou!!! E daí se eu gosto da aula, mas o que mais me intriga é que o garoto novo, o tal do Inuyasha, não para de me olhar eu só feia demais? Será que é isso? Deve ser. Deu o sinal no recreio e nós fomos lanchar:

- então como foi seu encontro? – falo a Rin, como ela é exagerada, bem que eu queria viu.

- que encontro? – eu rebati

- não nós faça de bobas porque não somos - Disse Sango, cara será que elas só pensão nisso vou tenta mudar de assunto

- a aula tava tão legal – pronto!

-não muda de assunto – não deu Rin vocês ficam perguntando cada coisa

- não rolo nada gente, o que é obvio, depois que ele saiu da sala ela falo pra eu amarrar o tênis – a Sango começou a rir numa altura muito alta não pude ignorar - para de rir se não eu não conto!

- conta que eu paro – eu não queria que ela continuasse então continuei.

- ai ele falo para amarar o tênis e eu fui, mas dei de cara no chão – risadas abafadas da Sango e da Rin – ele me ajudou a sentar novamente e depois nos ficamos conversando e tocou o sinal e entramos para a sala de aula, satisfeitas?

- Sim! – disseram as duas em coro.

- bom então como foi a primeira aula? Já que vou ter que copiar tudo da Rin _"De novo ¬¬"_.

- nada de mais, a Rin tava tão concentrada na aula que nem reparou no garoto novo, eu já que sou esperta reparei nele, é muito gato, eu quero ele pra mim! – Disse Sango delirando. Senti um pouco de ciúme, mas naum sei porque!!Devo ainda estar sobre o efeito da secada! u.u

- a aula tava mais interessante – disse Rin

- pra você. E também você só tem olhos para o Sesshoumaru, do 3º. Mas então Ka-chan o que você achou do garoto novo? Eu percebi que ele não tirava os olhos de você. – falou a Sango com um certo ar de malicia. Odeio quando ela faz isso ò.ó).

- e..e..eu? – apontei pra mim

- não minha mãe. ¬¬

- por que você não pergunta pra ela? – eu falei com sarcasmo

- pra quem? – se fazendo de desentendida

- pra sua mãe horas! – eu rebati com mais sarcasmo ainda, mas foi ela que pediu. E o que o garoto novo ta fazendo aqui na nossa mesa?? E ainda no maior papo com a Rin.

- Rin, o papo ta bom?? – ela me olhou com um olhar tão feliz, que me senti envergonhada de ter perguntado.

- hehehe, a Rin não perde tempo! – disse a Sango no maior entusiasmo. Que raiva!! Ei, porque eu disse isso?? .

- você nem sabe do que a gente ta falando – falo a Rin com uma cara de brava, afinal ela gostava mesmo era do Sesshoumaru.

- com licença – disse o garoto novo, depois ele veio na minha direção e... – te espero depois da aula garota – o que? Meu deus o garoto quer que eu encontre com ele depois da aula, não posso pois tenho que ir pra diretoria, há quer saber ele que se dane eu não nem um pouco me importando com isso pois eu vou pra diretoria com o Kouga .

- então o que você respondeu pra ele – Pergunto a Rin.

- nada.- Falei a verdade.

- ei eu to por fora o que ele falo pra você Ka-chan?? – pergunto a Sango

- pra eu esperar ele no final da aula.

- e você?? – cara dava pra ver os olhos das duas brilhando, e ainda por cima falaram em coro.

- não posso tem que ir a diretoria com o Kouga. - Mas uma verdade, só que essa era muito melhor.

- haa... – falaram desanimadas

O sinal tocou, bem a tempo delas não começarem um novo interrogatório, fomos para a sala e a aula estava normal como sempre mas o que me incomodava mesmo era o garoto novo não parava de olhar pra mim, ate me distrai uma vez tentando pensar o porque. O sinal do fim de aula tocou e logo me levantei e vi o Kouga me esperando na porta me esperando, que sonho, pelo menos ninguém ainda me taco um tênis na cabeça, ou alguma outra coisa, mas alguém me empurrou e eu ia ao encontro do chão mas um outro alguém me segurou .

- cê ta bem? – pergunto o Inuyasha, cara o Inuyasha ?? Não podia ser o Kouga? Claro que não ele ta na porta.

- to..to...o...o..obrigada – tentei me levantar, mas acho que torci o tornozelo e cai pra traz, e novamente encontrei os braços do Inuyasha, corei, mas como é bom essa sensação

"_ei, tem alguém em casa? Pensei que você gostasse do Kouga ¬¬",_ meu deus, é verdade tenho que ir a diretoria com o Kouga não quero que ele sofra por mim. Quando olhei pra frente vi ele,

Kouga, me olhando com preocupação eu fiquei mais corada achei que ia explodir, mas ai alguém me tirou desse transe.

- Ka-chan! Você ta bem?? – Pergunto a Sango, que estava acompanhada da Rin – precisamos levar ela para a enfermaria – todos concordaram com a cabeça _"que exagerados!! ¬¬"_ e de repente eu estava no ar no colo do Inuyasha (isso jah ta virando rotina", há não, de novo não, não poderia ser o Kouga, mas de todo jeito o Kouga tava do meu lado. Que alivio.

- Você ta bem sr. Higurashi? – como o Kouga é educado.

- t..to, obrigado – respondi ficando mais vermelha

- ainda bem – disse ele parecendo despreocupado. Ai eu olhei pra cima e vi Inuyasha olhando pra mim, como eu devo ter ficado vermelhar.

- ainda quero falar com você. Não tente fugir. – nisso ele me apertou mais contra seu corpo "uhu!!! -" Perai nada de uhu!! O.O . Eu tentei me afastar

- eu não vou fugir, solte-me. – bom ele soltou, mas o que eu encontrei não foi o chão duro e frio e sim a cama da enfermaria ¬¬.

- ainda bem que a trouxeram para cá. Logo ela estará salva. - disse a enfermeira,. Salva?? Parece que eu perdi a perna...salva...foi só um torção atoa. Parem de deixar algo tão inútil parecer algo tão dramático! 

- ela vai ficar boa não é? – disse a Rin, como ela se preocupa com tão pouco.

- calma gente tudo vai ficar bem. – disse Sango tentando levantar o astral de todos. Ate parece que o povo esta todo preocupado comigo uu

- Ei, esqueci totalmente da diretoria, eu aviso pra diretora o que aconteceu. Ate mais. – saiu Kouga correndo da enfermaria.

-Ate – eu respondi, e virei para o Inuyasha que estava conversando de novo com a Rin – Rin vem cá!! – ela veio ate perto da cama – o que você tanto conversa com o Inuyasha ?o.ó

- há acho que não te contei mas ele é o irmão do sesshoumaru - irmão??? Acho que vi os olhos dela brilhando – e o que ele ta falando comigo sobre ele e sobre você.

-O que especificadamente?? – como eu sou curiosa , mas eu sei que não vou morrer por isso. u.u

- Ele falo umas coisas sobre o sesshoumaru, e falo que se você sair com ele, ele me faz encontra com o sesshoumaru! - cara, os olhinhos dela estavam brilhando tanto que eu acho q a partir de agora vou precisar de um óculos. – E então?? Vai fazer sua melhor amiga feliz?? – ah não comigo não!! Porque eu sempre tenho que ficar com a parte ruim!

Ninguém fez algum sacrifício por mim ate hoje!! Não é justo que eu faça o mesmo por vocês!! _"ei, pensa bem ele até que é gatinho...isso é que é amizade!!...suas amigas estão ate dando um empurrãozinho...vai lá ;D"_ Bom isso é verdade...hum...

- O.K.!! O que eu não faço pelas minha amigas? u.ú – _"o que você não faz pra você desencalhar ¬¬"_ Eu não to encalhada!!! Ò.ó

- serio?? Ka-chan eu te adoro!! – e me deu um abraço...eu sei que pra ela é um sonho realizado, mas pra mim, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, eu só queria passar mais uma tarde lendo algum livro...TT _"CDF ¬¬",_ mas eu vou ter que ir...u.u

---------------------------------Fim do 1º cap.--------------------------------------------------------

Bom...

Essa é a minha primeira fic...A 1ª que eu fiz na vida...Ela é meio antiga, mas eu gosto dela...

Então eu resolvi postar aqui no Fanfiction XD

Espero que estejam gostando! -

E...não se esqueçam da Reviews!!! Òó

Ate mais mina-san o/


	2. A Moto

_ pequeno __flash Back _

- Ele falo umas coisas sobre o sesshoumaru, e falo que se você encontra com ele, ele me faz encontra com o sesshoumaru! - cara, os olhinhos dela estavam brilhando tanto que eu acho q a partir de agora vou precisar de um óculos. – E então?? Vai fazer sua melhor amiga feliz?? – ah não comigo não!! Porque eu sempre tenho que ficar com a parte ruim! Ninguém fez algum sacrifício por mim ate hoje!! Não é justo que eu faça o mesmo por vocês!! _"ei, pensa bem ele até que é gatinho...isso é que amizade!!...suas amigas estão ate dando um empurrãozinho...vai lá ;D" _Bom isso é verdade...hum...

- O.K.!! O que eu não faço pelas minha amigas... u.ú - "_o que você não faz pra você desencalhar ¬¬"_ Eu não to encalhada!!! Ò.ó

- serio?? Ka-chan eu te adoro!! – e me deu um abraço...eu sei que pra ela é um sonho realizado, mas pra mim, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, eu só queria passar mais uma tarde lendo algum livro...TT "_CDF ¬¬",_ mas eu vou ter que ir...u.u

_ fim do Flash Back _

Agora eu estou no meu quarto, me arrumando pra sair com aquele infeliz...ai q raiva!!! ò.ó "_olha o estresse o/"..._ai!...acabei de chutar o armário!!, será que meu pé quebro, trinco, ou qualquer coisa...eu não quero ir!!! T.T...olho pro meu pé...não tem nada...que coisa!..eu já to com um pé enfaixado e ele ainda quer sair comigo...imagina se eu tivesse os dois...ele ainda não ia desistir... _"não abuse da sorte ehn?! ;D"_... que sorte?? Há deixa...

Bom enquanto troco de roupa vou estudando mentalmente a matéria de geografia que é a sociedade atual...a sociedade em que vivo há muitos yokais...eles vivem ate hoje conosco vamos nas mesmas escolas, nos mesmos restaurantes, nos mesmos cinemas, enfim nos mesmos lugares. Humanos e yokais podem se casar e ter filhos, porem o governo não se responsabiliza pelos hayous, meios yokais u.u, pois um hayou não é um humano nem um yokai, por isso ele sobre um grande preconceito.

Há pessoas não se importam que eles são hayous e os ajudam, mas a grande maioria os desprezam. Eu tenho um primo que é hayou. Apesar de tudo ele é feliz, ele me disse uma vez que não importava quantas pessoas o odiavam, só importava a sua família e amigos. Ele é mto confiante, e gosto disso nele. Mas ele é um dos poucos casos no mundo. Há maioria dos hayous, se casam só com hayous, pois o preconceito não deixa eles se aproximarem de outro tipo e haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

- o que foi?? – perguntou a garota caladona do quarto...ei...esperai... ela não era muda?? . - você ta bem?? – ela falo de novo...ei...o q eu to fazendo no chão?? Há lembrei eu escorreguei na blusa da maldita da kikyo! Porque ela tem de deixar tudo jogado?!

- eu to bem brigada!! – respondi depois de bilhões de anos...-.-

- deixa eu te ajudar – ela me ajudou a levantar, e eu sentei na cama...e ela ficou de pe encostada na parede.

- você já tinha chegado?? Eu nem vi!! v

- eu acabei de chegar, e ouvi um barulho, então fui ver o que era...

- nossa que legal - respondi toda feliz...

- o que??? - Ela respondeu com um pouco de receio.

- você fala!! - cara acho nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda minha vida...menos aquela vez que achei um livro de política no meio da rua sem dono...é porque eu tava querendo muito aquele livro só q não tinha dinheiro na época_. "meu deus!!! Só você mesmo!! ¬¬"_

- é claro que eu falo!! Eu só prefiro ficar no meu canto...porque... – ela parou de repente

- porque??? o.o - pergunte muito curiosa.

- deixa - ela pareceu tão triste, já sei ela é uma...

- hayou! o/ - falei sem pensar nas conseqüências, e se ela fosse mesmo, e pior e se ela não fosse, ela ia me cortar no meio... x ... _"isso que da falar sem pensar ¬¬"_ - descul...

- é verdade, eu só uma hayou – ela levantou a blusa de frio e eu pude ver 2 marcas vermelhas em cada braço, depois no pulso dela havia três pulseiras douradas com algumas insígnias _"o que as pulseiras tem a ver? ¬¬" _nada, mas eu quero uma igual!! .

Toc- Toc (N/A: jeito baka do barulho da porta o/)

De repente entra... não pode ser, é um pesadelo...o inuyasha!!!

- haaaaaaaaaaa...vai embora – agora eu me toquei q to com um vestido muito velho e sujo de tinta que fica **MUITO** curto,só uso no quarto quando estou sozinha. Taco uma almofada nele..desvia que raiva òó "_para de deformar a cara de alguém bonito!!! Ò.ó"_ boni...é verdade ele é bonito...mas não é hora pra pensar nisso!!! O.O...

- você tava demo...- ele corou, maldito deve ter olhado pras minhas pernas e decote "_não fique triste e aproveite a oportunidade ."_, que nada, eu vou da um soco nele... perai ele viro, cara será que ver as minhas pernas é algo tão traumatizante, eu sei que nem um garoto nunca as viu porque eu uso calça todo dia na escola, e quando saio. - to te esperando aqui fora. – e saiu...e saiu???...nunca vou entender os meninos...

- vou trocar de roupa...ha desculpa, eu devo ter esquecido seu nome – falei pra garota que estava com os olhos esbugalhados, olhando para a porta...

- Ayame. (N/A: gente foi mal, eu não queria criar personagens novos então eu digivolvi "_que coisa baka!! -.-v"_ a Ayame para uma hayou.)

- Ayame. –repito _"olha o papagaio!!o/" _cala a boca!! Òó - Eu vou troca de roupa e você pode voltar a fazer o que você tava fazendo antes de eu te atrapalhar... v – entrei no banheiro... tempo ... sai do bainheiro com uma calça larga jeans e uma blusa de manga ate o cotovelo azul claro, que deixava os ombros de forra, e é claro sem decote. Ayame ainda tava ali parada...deu uma batidinha nas costas dela. – qualquer dia desses você me procura na hora do recreio, a gente vai almoçar junta, claro se não tiver problema pra você. - e sai do quarto. Lá fora eu encontrei o infeliz – o que cê quer ??ò.ó

- você tava demorando então eu fiquei preocupado - ele se recusava a mi olhar, não sei porque. "_mentirosa!! Você sabe muito bem!! ¬¬"_ , bom talvez eu saiba v.

- olha pra mim!!! ò.ó – eu odeio quando as pessoas não olham pra mim quando eu falo... ele se virou e soltou um suspiro, não sei se foi de desanimo ou de infelicidade, só sei que isso não me agradou nem um pouco. Depois ele olhou para o meu pescoço e fitou por algum tempo o colar da minha bisavó.

- vamos então. – mudança de personalidade, esse deve ser o sobrenome dele...depois ele pego a minha mão...alto lá desde quando ele tem tanta intimidada _"aproveita e não reclama "_esperai...eu to sentindo meu rosto queimar...ah não...corei...ela vai olhar pra mim...isso sempre acontece...TT...ele viro e parou de correr...ele ta olhando pra mim com um ar de duvida...soltei a minha mão...

- onde a gente vai?? – o que? Ele me chama pra sair e não sabe onde vai?? Isso é o cumulo, eu não sei como aceitei isso_. "eu sei como e o porque! D"_ para com isso...não tem nada a vê!! – já sei! Vamos ao shopping e lá decidimos o q fazer...

- o.k. – ele foi andando na frente e eu atrás "_reparando no belo físico do rapaz neh??;D ",_essa eu não posso negar TT (N/A: Também quem em sã consciência não repararia ¬ ), chegamos ao estacionamento...e ele me entregou um capacete...pe-pe-pe-perai!!!! O que ele ta pensando...ele deve ter no máximo uns 16 anos, ou seja não tem habilitação...ele é louco!! "_mas, um loco bonito! " _ para com isso!!!!! TT...subiu em uma moto...muito, muito nova...e disse:

-sobe...- eu não vou subir nessa moto...não, não e não...eu nunca vou fazer isso a ultima vez que fiz isso eu quase morri...também...eu andei com o imbecil do meu primo...a aquele hayou...um dia ele me paga..ò.ó...

-não vou subir... u.ú – digo em alto e bom som.

- é claro que vai...como você acha que vai chegar ao shopping??

- a pé - seu baka ò.ó

- e você espera que eu fique esperando lá... – na verdade que você andasse a pé seu preguiçoso!!

- se você quiser u.u... eu não me incomodo... – nisso ele me pegou no colo "_ uhuuuuuuuuuu!!"_ nada de uhu!! ¬¬, e me pos na maldita moto subiu e deu partida... TT ...nisso eu me segurei nele com toda a força...ele devia ter morrido, mas por um milagre da natureza ou diria melhor por ele ser um yokai, não ah outra explicação pelas orelhas dele...chegamos no shopping...eu sai da moto o mais rápido possível...eu não passaria nem mas um minuto naquela maldita moto...mas quando eu sai...tropecei...e bati em alguém e cai de bunda no chão.

- tudo bem?? – vejo alguém me estendeu a mão...olhei...e vi que era um garoto alto , cabelo pretos presos por um rabo curto, na mão dele tinha um terço será que ele era religioso?? Seus olhos eram marrons, acho que já vi ele em algum lugar...aceitei a gentileza dele e me levantei... – posso te fazer uma pergunta? – o que será?? O.O

- claro... – um dia anda morro por curiosidade... ¬¬ "_pode crê u.ú"_ ei!! Não era pra concordar!!

- você gostaria te ter um filho meu?? - nisso ele passou a mão na minha bunda...mas, quando eu ia dar um baita de um tabefe nele, chega o Inu "olha a intimidade ;D" YASHA!!! Ò.ó ...e da um senhor soco nele!! Vigi...esse vai pra enfermaria...O.O ... to paralisada!

- você ta bem?? – perguntou o Inuyasha pra mim...meu deus...devo estar com algum problema de vista...acho que to vendo a Sango matando o tal do garoto que me passou a mão e a Rin e o Sesshoumaru vindo atrás... O.O

- Miroke!! Seu infeliz...vai aprender quando se comportar perante uma amiga minha!!! Ò.ó você morre hoje!!! - ela falava isso enquanto espancava o coitado...

- calma Sango!! – dizia Rin – Assim você mata ele!! – Sango parou e olhou para o estado do pobre infeliz...

- vamos pra enfermaria! – arrastando o tal do Miroke, parou e olhou para traz – Kagome-chan... gomen pelo Miroke!!! – ela percebeu que eu tava aqui??

- Não tem problema – Na verdade tem sim, mas eu tava ainda um pouco assustada com a cena que aconteceu a poucos minutos na minha frente.

- E ai maninho consegui arranjar uma namoradinha finalmente?? – falou Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente para o InuYasha

- E você também – falou Inuyasha com mais sarcasmo...os dois ficaram ali trocando doces palavras e eu e Rin vermelhas que nem um pimentão...de repente sinto alguém me cutucar...me viro e vejo..o...o...o..

- Kouga?? O que você faz aqui?? – lá estava o Kouga com uma linda blusa verde escura, uma calça jeans e um tênis...Ele chegou perto de mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro...bom eu não podia pedir mais nesse momento _"podia sim..tipo, um abraço, um beijo... ;D_" é verdade...mas, eu me contento com o pouco...eu até podia morrer agora que eu ia morrer feliz...mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco..vejo um Inuyasha muito enfurecido se aproximando.

------------------------------------------Fim do capitulo nº 2--------------------------------------------

Valeu por lerem a minha fic baka.. /

Desculpa d novo pelos erros de português... -.-""""

Reviews: D

**Jenny: **Espero que tenha rido nesse cap. tbm! XD

**Izayoi-chan**a cena do tênis eu fiz para que os leitores da minha fic ficassem tocados..muito romântica aquela cena. XD

Adorei escrever ela!

**Chii-chan xD**: Obrigada pelo elogio ;D

Espero vocês no próximo cap. e não se esqueçam: Review...onegai... de joelhos

E se por acaso você não gostou da fic...não tem problema mande uma review assim mesmo...talvez assim eu melhore...uU

Ate + mina-san \o/


	3. O shopping

_** Pequeno Flash Back **_

- E ai maninho? Consegui arranjar uma namoradinha finalmente?? – falou Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente para o Inu Yasha

- E você também – falou Inuyasha com mais sarcasmo...os dois ficaram ali trocando doces palavras e eu e Rin vermelhas que nem um pimentão...de repente sinto alguém me cutucar...me viro e vejo..o...o...o..

- Kouga?? O que você faz aqui?? – lá estava o Kouga com uma blusa verde escura, uma calça jeans e um tênis...Ele chegou perto de mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro...bom eu não podia pedir mais nesse momento _"podia sim..tipo, um abraço, um beijo... ;D_" é verdade...mas, eu me contento com o pouco...eu até podia morrer agora que eu ia morrer feliz...mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco..vejo um Inuyasha muito enfurecido se aproximando.

_** Fim Do Flash Back **_

- Como vai Sra. Higurashi?? – Falou o Kouga ainda com a mão no meu ombro...

- Tu-Tu-Tu-Tu-do...bem...-falei, ou melhor, gaguejei, será que ele percebeu que eu gosto dele?? _"é claro que sim, 1º você gagueja quando fala com ele, 2º você fica vermelha quando fala com ele e 3º ta estampado na sua cara!! UU" _é verdade TT

-Solta a Kagome!!! – Disse o Inuyasha soltando fogo pelas ventas...mas não sei porque tanto estresse...não tem nada de mais o Kouga colocar a mão no meu OMBRO... será que colocar a mão no OMBRO já viro assedio...meu deus onde vai parar o mundo de hoje? uu

- Calma cara de cachorro! – Cara de cachorro?? De onde o Kouga tiro isso OO...deve ser do nome do Inu.

- Cala a boca seu lobo fedido!! – fedido?? Não, não, não...o Kolga é bem cheirosinho...UU...se você nunca reparou?? - Já falei sai de perto da kagome!! – Nossa ele ta vindo...ela ta vindo com tudo...ele vai matar o Kouga...eu não posso permitir...não posso mesmo...òó ... já sei!!

- Que tal um filme?? Não vai ser legal?? – Será que eu vou conseguir parar esta briga?? Espero que sim!!

- Claro! Vai ser muito legal!- Disse a Rin toda feliz...ela vai me ajudar? _"Ela é sua amiga é claro que vai "_ é mesmo...- Qual você quer ver SR. Sesshoumaru? – E eu Rin? E eu?? OO Rin!!! Não seja um traidora!! Ò.ó _"Traidora?? Não! Ela ta mais pra um anjo que está te deixando na companhia incomparável de dois belos rapazes " _Você esqueceu de falar que não param de brigar...¬¬

- Qual você quiser...- Falou ele sem emoção, cara, eu tenho muito medo do Sessoumaru, sinceramente, eu não sei o que a Rin viu nele! Mas, perai, os dois esqueceram que tem o Kouga e o Inu se matando...vão me deixar aqui?? OO

- Ei, Kagome-chan, - o Kouga não falou Sra. Higurashi...to tão feliz... - Vamos também?? – claro, com você eu vou ate em marte, meu amor!! _"marte, júpiter, mercúrio, plutão...perai plutão não é mas planeta, mas não tem problema "_

- Claro!! – Falei toda feliz...o kouga foi andando...a Rin e o Sesshoumaru estavam alguns passos na frente dele...olhei pra traz...vi o Inu encostado na moto...todo triste...e gritei:

- Ei Inu-Yasha!! O que você esta esperando?? – Ele olhou pra frente e fez uma cara de quem não entendeu a pergunta, que baka!!! UU – Você não vai vir com a gente ver o filme?? – acho que agora ele ligou o desconfiometro e correu para me alcançar, pois já estava do lado do Kouga...

No caminha nos encontramos a Sango e o _Miroke "enfim você descobriu o nome do garoto_" é verdade, eu lembrei onde eu conheci ele, a Sango já tinha me apresentado ele...era um amigo de infância dela, sei até como se tornaram amigos e também porque ela atura ele...UU

Chegamos na cinema, cada um queria ver uma coisa. Mas ficou decidido que veríamos:

Constantine (N/A: Eu sei que não esta mais em cartas, mas eu gosto desse filme! E também não sei o que por ")

Mas antes de entrar, compramos pipoca e refrigerante...a atendente era muito bonita...Miroke fez sua pergunta pra ela e Sango quase o matou, mas ele ficou cheio de hematomas...sem falar que ela deu uma cantada muito descarada no Inu...que raiva que me deu!! Òó _"isso será o inicio de um grande amor?? Veremos no próximo capitulo ." _que próximo capitulo...ainda bem que ele não deu bola...se não... _"se não?? OO" _nada não...deixa...continuando...depois das cantadas...muito ruins e chatas é claro...pegamos coisas e fomos para o cinema.

Entramos e ocupamos uma fileira inteira...na seguinte ordem:

Miroke – Sango – InuYasha – Eu – Kouga – Rin – Sesshoumaru

Passaram se os trailers e começou o filme...

No 1º exorcismo eu dei um grito tão alto q todas as pessoas olharam pra mim!! Isso não vale!! Teve outras pessoas que também gritaram!! UU

Ao decorrer do filme eu era a mais escandalosa, derrubei minha pipoca em todo mundo e quando a minha acabo eu derrubava a dos outros, ou seja ninguém comeu pipoca, por minha culpa _"só podia ser você mesmo! UÚ"..._mas eles não podem reclamar tinha o refrigerante...UU

Teve um momento que alguém veio tirar satisfações comigo, mas ele não consegui. O InuYasha bloqueou a passagem dele para o meu banco...e ele falou tudo no ouvido do Inu...que dó...XX...me sinto tão culpada_... "não é pra menos ¬¬"_

Depois de algum tempo...acabou o filme.

Todos estavam com fome! Fomos a Praça de Alimentação. Eu vou pagar pra todo mundo, mesmo que eu vá a falir, fui eu que não deixei eles comerem...a culpa é toda minha...ESPERAI!!!...Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente...e agora?...TT

- O...que...vo...cês...vão...que...rer...? – ai eu não vou conseguir pagar... TT...eu pego dinheiro emprestado com alguém...mas quem??? - eu pago...- já era...eu falei...TT...vou ter que pagar...

- Hambúrguer!!! – Todos disseram em coro... certeza...eu vou ficar devendo alguém a vida inteira...mas quem?? Tomara que seja a Sango ou a Rin!! Tomara... _"por mim podia se o Inu _" eu que não quero ele!! Ùú

- Vou lá comprar com você – Disse o Inu...não pode ser, minha consciência tem uma boca muito maldita e ainda ele é podre de rico, se eu ficar devendo pra ele, provavelmente ele vai pedir juros...o que eu faço?? - anda!! – ele gritou lá da lanchonete, estou me sentindo indo pra forca_!! "veja o lado positivo!"_ e tem?? _"claro, o carrasco é muito gato!! ."_ valeu, você não tem noção do animo que me deu... -.-

Corri para a lanchonete, ele tava com o cardápio na mão...eu vou ter que pedir agora...lá vou eu é 1...é 2...é 2.5...é ...2.6...é 2,75...é...Nyah...não tenho coragem!!! TT...alguém me ajuda!!!

- Ei, você quer que eu pague pra você?? – ele ta oferecendo para pagar??eu to ouvindo bem?? Ah eu não posso...ele vai pensar que eu só sou amiga _"olha a evolução \o/"_ pelo dinheiro!! OO...

- Não...TT – to com uma cara muito infeliz...tenho que parecer feliz...não dá!!! ÇÇ

- Eu vou pagar. E você não precisa me pagar nada! – serio?? ...meu deus...to parecendo uma interesseira...vou recusar...ou...

- Eu vou te pagar!!! Òó – não importa quantos anos levem!!!

Ele faz o pedido...a atendente tava vendo nossa pequena _"pequena??? Sei...¬¬"_ briga de camarote... coitada deve ter ficado traumatizada...OO

- Você que sabe...mas se você me der uma coisa você não precisa pagar...- o que será que ele vai pedir?? Oó...será alguma coisa hentai?? OO ou algo como?? Ou isso?? não isso não é!!! Mas e se for??? O_O "1º veja o que ele quer, depois tire suas próprias conclusões...tendeu?? uÚ"_ Hay ÇÇ

- fala... - Eu disse...mas, o que será que ele quer??? OO

- Ka...go...me... – falou pausadamente...que agonia 

- o que??? OO – fala logo meu filho!!!

- eu queria q você...

(N/A: Não me matem!! OO)

no mesmo momento, em uma certa mesa na praça de alimentação 

- Eles tão demorando.../ - disse Sango um pouco estressada...

- Eles devem estar fazendo alguma coisa como...¬ - disse miroke...

PLAF (N/A: jeito baka do barulho do tapa... )

- o que eu fiz?? – pergunta miroke

- nada...mas pensou... ùú – disse sango mais estressada

- ... – sesshoumaru assistindo a cena...

- um dia os dois vão se dar bem...você vai ver – diz Rin toda sorridente

- se vc diz – falou sem emoção, como sempre...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fim do 3º capítulo

E ai? Tão curiosos? xD

Bom esperem o próximo cap. E desculpa a demora...eu tava meio ocupada escolhendo o presente de natal!! XD " ocupadíssima pelo visto...¬¬"

Bem...Reviews!!

**dessinha-almeida** Valeu o apoio!! o/ Espero que esteja gostando!

**sakuraprincesa: **Bom eu posso dizer que o romance chega logo é só esperar...

Obrigada pelas Review e por favor façam um autora feliz...mande review... é facil e grátis!!

_**ONEGAI!!!!!!**_

Até o próximo cap.! o/


	4. O Pedido

Pequeno Flash Back 

- Você que sabe...mas se você me der uma coisa você não precisa pagar...- o que será que ele vai pedir?? O.ó...será alguma coisa hentai?? O.O ou algo como?? Ou isso?? não isso não é!!! Mas e se for??? O._O "1º veja o que ele quer, depois tire suas próprias conclusões...tendeu??_ u.Ú" Sim Ç.Ç

- fala... - Eu disse...mas, o que será que ele quer??? O.O

- Ka...go...me... – falou pausadamente...que agonia . 

- o que??? OO – fala logo meu filho!!!

- eu queria que você...

Fim do Flash Back 

- Eu queria que você me desse esse seu colar...- e aponta para o colar da minha bisavó. Cara!! Tudo isso só por um colar!! Ò.ó...mas, perai...porque o colar?? O.O Ele podia pedir outras coisas...como... _"Pare de pensar nisso e veja o porque! ¬¬"_ Ta...T.T

- Porque o colar? – Perguntei...mas será que ele vai responder?

- Pra...porque...- será que dar para ser mais claro?? ¬¬ - eu preciso dele! – OO pra que?? Será que é pra fazer um bonequinho vodu, e ficar alfinetando até eu pagar tudo que e te devo...eu não vou te dar não!! Òó

- Não vou te dar!! – fui clara!

- Por que?? Você nem sabe como eu vou usar!! - falou quase gritando! _"pra não falar gritando UU"_

- Por isso mesmo! – falei levantando o tom de voz...- Você acha que eu vou te dar esse colar sem saber o que você vai fazer com ele!! Òó

- Claro...você não tem escolha! - mentiroso claro q tenho!! _"qual?"_ ficar devendo pra ele a vida inteira! E no após a vida, no purgatório! Ç.Ç _"por que no purgatório?? O.O"_ porque eu não posso ir pro céu endividada X.X _"e quem te garante que você vai pro céu??"_ Eu mesma!Eu nunca fiz nada que fosse contra as ordens divinas (com um aureola na cabeça) n.n ! _"Sei... ¬¬"_

- er...tenho!! – eu não devia ter dito isso!! T.T

- Qual? ùú – que cara de mal!! T.T. Meu sentido aranha me diz que eu não vou me sair bem dessa... _"sentido aranha? OO" _é o que o homem aranha sente quando o perigo esta próximo XD _"mas você não é o homem aranha! ¬¬" _eu sei...mas eu pelo menos posso sonhar T.T _"que sonho estranho o seu...o.ó"_ verdade XD...

- Não dar o colar nem que a vaca voe – que coisa! de onde eu tirei isso?? OO _"do fundo do baú! Junto com o sentido aranha! XD"_ deve ser... - e também esse colar era da minha bisavó...sou muito apegada a ele! - _"que emoção! T.T"_ o q foi?? _"pela 1º vez na sua vida você falou a verdade ;D"_ ora sua...eu sempre falo a verdade ò.ó

- entendo...-será que ele vai esquecer a divida?? Espero q sim!! - mas...- mas o que?? _"aposto que ele não vai esquecer a divida U.U_" não fala isso!! ele vai sim!! Ele tem que esquecer! – eu preciso muito desse colar porque o fragmento dele não é um qualquer! - não?? OO quer dizer que vale muito dinheiro?? _" vou ficar rica!! $$" _você?? Ò.O _"er...nós " _melhorou uu...

-o que ele é? – eu precisava saber!! Para todas as alternativas...eu posso ficar rica sabendo!! $$ _"você é muito mercenária!!úú" _você fala como se você não fosse ¬¬

"_er...n.nV" _

- Ele é um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas... – OO eu não posso crer...eu tenho um fragmento da jóia de...eu... _"jóia de quatro almas?? Onde eu ouvi falar isso? " _uma vez eu li um livro sobre ela...ela é uma jóia muito antiga, da época da era feudal japonesa, ela tem poderes místicos e foi purificada e selada por uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa...o nome dela...eu já ouvi ele..é...OO_ "o que foi??" _o nome da sacerdotisa!!Ç.Ç _"o que tem ele? ."_ o nome é...Kagome Higurashi _"não pode ser! Sua bisavó não pode ter vivido na época da era feudal!"_ tudo acontece comigo!! Eu preciso de ir a biblioteca agora!! Preciso pesquisar mais e mais ate saber o suficiente para entender o que eu tenho em mãos! Talvez assim eu descubra o porque da minha bisavó ter desaparecido, e porque meu bisavó antes de morrer me deixou uma carta, para eu abri somente quando fizesse 15 anos! Ai meu deus!_ "o que?? OO" _amanha eu faço 15 anos!! Eu sempre esperei por esse dia para ler aquela maldita carta! _"então algumas horinhas não vão fazer diferença em quase 15 anos esperando para ler...se acalme ùú"_ OO só agora eu notei...eu to fazendo caretas e dando pulinhos e algumas...pequenas...encenações...aqui no MEIO DO SHOPPING...quando refletia sobre a jóia...sem falar na briga antes da encenação com o Inuyasha...ÇÇ_! "filha, agora...se MATA!! É muito mico pra pouca pessoa ù.ú"_ o Inu ta com uma cara tão engraçada...que...não vou nem comentar...olho pro lado...e a atendente da lanchonete...ela ta morrendo de rir! O povo lá da minha mesa só olha pra mim! que vergonha ÇÇ!! _"Volta a fita! Não é só o povo da SUA mesa, é TODA A PRAÇA DE ALIMENTAÇAO!"_ eu vou me matar!!! X.X – ei você ta bem?? OO pergunto o Inu...- você me parece meio azul! OO – olho pro meu lado e vejo a Sango e a Rin pegando os pedidos que estavam ali a décadas!

- Kagome Higurashi – a Sango me chamou me pelo meu nome! Não pelo apedido! Eu não vou mais me matar! _"por que?? O.O"_ por que a Sango vai me matar antes! T.T – vamos para mesa AGORA!

- Hai! T.T – assim fui andando pela minha sentença de morte...cheguei na mesa, e me sentei no lugar mais isolada, por querer U.U, para todos os indícios!

- KAGOME NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!!!! – gritou Sango...que medo X.X

- não grita Sango! – falou a Rin...mais para ela mesma do que para Sango...mas por incrível que pareça a Sango ouviu!! Rin você é a salvadora da pátria!! Arigato!! - agora Kagome - Que?? ÇÇ – você poderia me fazer o favor de nunca mais fazer essa sua ince nação...pelo menos comigo por perto?! Òó – que medo...eu nunca vi a Rin tão brava comigo...e eu não sei porque! normalmente ela ri das minhas trapalhadas...ela e a Sango...mas hoje...eu não sei porque tão assim! _"Não seja BAKA!"_ não adianta falar para mim não ser baka, eu nasci assim! _"é verdade...e suas amigas tão assim porque não estão só vocês aqui...tem o Sesshoumaru, o Miroke e o Inu com vocês."_ É mesmo OO que mico!! – e então Kagome! Promete? Òó

- Anh?? OO...- _" de nunca mais fazer isso com ela por perto!"_ isso o que? _"seu teatro!¬¬"_ ah OO – Claro Rin...Ç.Ç

- Ótimo, agora vamos em fim comer! – ela disse toda sorridente!, não sei como ela muda de personalidade tão rápido!

Todos estão comendo...menos eu...TT...eu to com fome, mas ninguém vai me dar comida! Eu acabei com a comida de todo mundo no cinema (N/A: Para quem não se lembra visite o Cap.3 ) E também não mereço...depois de tudo que fiz eles passarem! Ei! Só agora eu me toquei! Cadê o Kouga!! OO...(olha para os lados a procura)... vou ter que perguntar para alguém...mas quem?? TT...acho q para a Sango...mas ela ta brava comigo!E ainda por cima ta brigando com o Miroke! -.-V...O Inu? Não ela tava comigo na lanchonete...não deve saber...Sesshoumaru, esse eu não me atrevo a perguntar...eu posso morrer congelada com aquele olhar de Serial Killer fundido com um Iceberg inteiro...não, não e não! Ùú...bom sobrou a Rin...espero que ela me responda...Ç.Ç

- Rin?? TT – será que ela vai me ignorar??

- Fala K-chan! - não...OO e o mais intrigante é que ela ta sorrindo.

- Você sabe onde foi o Kouga?? - perguntei.

- Bom, quando vocês estavam na lanchonete ele recebeu um telefonema e teve que ir! Acho que foi isso - sempre que ela coloca acho na frase ela tem certeza...isso eu aprendi com a convivência ...

- Valeu - agradeci, pois sou muito educada uu _"sei ...¬¬" _Deixando esse assunto de lado eu ainda to com fome! E o sanduíche do Kouga me parece tão convidativo (N/A: como o Kouga foi embora depois que eles fizeram o pedido...o sanduíche ficou XD _"como se os leitores não tivessem percebido ¬¬")_ Acho que vou... não posso!! Como vou arranjar desculpa amanha para falar com ele se for pelo sanduíche

imaginação da kagome! 

- Kagome-chan que bom que você guardou o meu sanduíche!! Muito obrigado!

- De nada kouga!!

- Então o q você vai fazer hoje??

- nada e você?

- nada também, que tão a gente sair só nós dois?? (envergonhado)

- por mim tu...

De repente alguém ou alguma coisa (?) joga um tijolo na Kagome e ela desmaia, ou deveria dizer desperta de seus pensamentos...

Fim da imaginação da Kogome 

Alguém ta me cutucando...é o Inu..olho pro lado e vejo ele oferecendo um pedaço do seu sanduba...eu vou recusar... uU

- Não, obri...

Roncccccccccccccccccccc (N/A: estomago da Kogome!! XD)

- Pega! -.-" – não posso não recusar agora...já que meu estomago fez o favor de me contrariar!

- obrigado! - e deu uma pequena.. _"pequena?? OO"..._er...grande mordida no sanduba do Inu...todos que passaram e viram a cena deveriam pensar que eu era uma morta de fome! TT que mico...mais um pra minha coleção! -.-v

- também não precisa acabar com o meu sanduíche... – ele disse mais pra ele do que pra mim, mas eu ouvi!! Òó

- o que??? - gritei!

- nada não! - essa eu vou deixar passar pq... _"pq você é lindo, gostoso...e muitos outros atributos"_ VC É MEU AMIGO...ÇÇ...eu ia dizer isso _"em todo caso, que amigo!!" _-.-v

Todos terminaram de comer seus respectivos sanduíches e fomos ao estacionamento! Eu vou voltar a pé com alguém! Mas o problema é que se eu voltar a pé eu vou me transformar em uma tocha humana, pois são dois casais e se eu ficasse no meio dele eu só ia atrapalhar!! ÇÇ o jeito é enfrentar o monstro!! _"monstro?? O.O" _a moto ¬¬

- Inu? – falei com uma voz bem feminina _"é bom falar mesmo, porque sua voz é totalmente rouca e horripilante!!"_ CALA ESSA SUA BOCA!!! Não atrapalha...eu tenho que fazer isso òó

- o que? – ele ta vermelho, que kawaii x3

- você poderia ir mais de vagar na moto dessa vez?? - acho que vai funcionar! .

- t..t...ta! – respondeu em fim! Que bom! Pra mim! XD

Subimos na moto, desta ver não a força! _"ou seja, sem colo! Ç.Ç"..._ele ta indo de vagar...paramos no sinal vermelho,mas espera ai...o cara da moto ao lado ta acelerando e freando...ele ta convidando o Inu pra um racha!! O.O InuYasha Taisho!! Você me prometeu!! _"ele não prometeu nada! Ele só falou ta! Uu" é_ verdade Ç.Ç

- Kagome! – falou...o infeliz do Inu...

- o que?? – eu, com muito medo da resposta! Ç.Ç

- desculpe, mas eu vou ter que acelerar! - disse, porém neste exato momento o sinal abril e ele e o cara ao nosso lado, aceleram com tudo, e eu segurei com todas as minhas forças nele! Que deus me ajude!! TT

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Fim do cap. 4

E então descobriram o que o Inu queria!! Pena que não era o que vocês pensaram...ou era??

XDDD

Bom...as coisas no próximo cap. vão ficar muito boas!!! XD

E...bem emocionantes e por alguns pedidos bem românticas!!!

Agora: Reviews:

**dessinha-almeida**Valeu pelo apoio!!!

**sakuraprincesa: **Ainda bem que alguém rio na parte do cinema!!! xD Aguarde o romance...

**Kirarinha**Quem foi o infeliz que falou que contar ate 10 acalma??? Ele deve ter falado isso pro inimigo dele...XD Que bom que ta gostando da fic!!

**danizete** Bem... vocÊ já descobriu o que ele pediu...hihihi... espero que não tenha te decepcionado! Que bom que gostou da fic!!

**Izayoi-chan** Pobre miroke...XD Quando eu vi o filme eu vi com a minha prima, mais nova que eu, ai eu cometi o erro de sentar perto dela e ficar sem comer pipoca e depois com uma dor no braço...mas depois eu vi o filme sozinha pra entender né...pq cá entre nos não da pra prestar atenção num filme quando você ta perdendo o braço! ¬¬

Obrigadas pela reviews!!!! E por favor que quero mais!!! \o/

Ate o próximo capitulo!! o/


	5. O Acidente

** Pequeno Flash Back **

- Kagome! – falou...o infeliz do Inu...

- o que?? – eu, com muito medo da resposta! Ç.Ç

- desculpe, mas eu vou ter que acelerar! - disse, porém neste exato momento o sinal abril e ele e o cara ao nosso lado, aceleram com tudo, e eu segurei com todas as minhas forças nele! Que deus me ajude!!

** Fim do Flash Back **

Em 1º lugar esta o Inu...mas o cara _"qual será o nome do infeliz_??" não sei..._"vamo chama ele de abóbora!! 8D"_ ta XD ...continuando... mas o abóbora estava chegando cada vez mais perto... logo os dois estariam emparedados...Ei!! o abóbora nos passou!! O.O ...O Inu começa a aumentar a velocidade...isso não me parece bom...agora estamos lado a lado com o abóbora..ele fala algo que eu não entendo e olha pra mim!! o que ele disse?? Olho pro Inu, quem sabe ele entendeu, mas ele ta com uma cara que parece que ouviu o abóbora xingando a mãe dele...

- Ei, maldito, não fale assim da Kogome!! Ò.ó – era de mim?? o que ele falou?? O que?? OO _"Deve ser algo como XXXX , ou , XXXXXXXXX, ou ainda..." _não precisa continuar -.-v _"você que sabe O.O"_

O abóbora disse outra coisa que eu não entendi!! Pq só eu não entendo?? _"é porque o inu e o abóbora são yokais!! UU"_ esqueci desse pequeno detalhe! v...OO meu deus!! _"o que foi??"_ o abóbora esta se aproximando...ele vai..._"ele vai??"_ Ç.Ç

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! – ele chutou a moto do Inu...a moto é tão bonita...ele não podia fazer isso!! _"então era isso! "_ O Inu olho pra traz... _"deve estar preocupado com você!! Que lindo!!"_ ISSO NÃO IMPORTA AGORA!! TEM UMA CURVA NA FRENTE!!! _"Isso quer dizer...oh!...minha vida foi tão curta!! T.T" _é...Ç.Ç – OLHA PARA FRENTE!!! Ò.ó – ele olhou!!! Mas já era tarde demais! A moto derrapou e fomos ao encontro de um murro!! Como o muro é duro!! Ai!! Como meu braço dói!! T.T ...Cadê o Inu??? O.O _"olha pra frente!! ¬¬"_ ...er.. ... – Inu Yasha? – cutuco ele...mas ele não fez nada...que coisa!! que agonia!! – INU YASHA!!!!!!!!! Ç.Ç

- ka...go...me...é...vo...cê? – Parece que meu gritou surgiu efeito!! Mas ele ta falando tão pausadamente... ele tem que parar com essa mania!

- é claro que sou eu!! Como você ta?? Tudo bem??Ta machucado?? Onde?? Me fala!!! – ele não me parece bem!! Ele não se meche!! Que agonia_!! "acho melhor você ficar na frente dele! Porque ele não ta vendo você!!"_ é verdade!! ... sai da moto! Só ai eu percebi que meu braço tava sangrando!! T.T meu braço...meu lindo braçinho!!

- Ka...go...me?? Cadê...vo..cê?? – ai meu deus o inu!! OO..corro para frente da moto e vejo ele la...com uma cara muito infeliz...de dor!!ahn?? OO o cabelo dele ta preto!! E as orelhinhas sumiram!! OO _"como você não percebeu antes?? ¬¬"_ é que eu tava concentrada na dor do meu braço...como dói!!!!

- Inu?? - será que ele é um hayou?? Essa é a única explicação que vejo!! – Você é um...

- hayou? – pequena pausa de respiração _"Reparem como ele é lindo ate com falta de ar!!" _ - Sou... – eu sabia!!! Mas agora não é hora para pensar nisso!! Ele ta tendo uma hemorragia!! Eu preciso ligar pra alguém!! _"mas 1º tira ele da moto!!"_ já ia fazer isso!!

- Inu me escuta!! Nós vamos fazer o seguinte!! 1º eu te tiro da moto, e tenta me ajudar com isso porque machuquei meu braço esquerdo...2º me empresta seu celular para buscar ajuda!! Ok?? O.O – falei tudo!! Tomara que ele me ajude!! Comecei a tirar ele da moto...mas ele é muito pesado!! Será que ele já pensou em fazer um regimezinho?? XX _"não fale isso, o corpo dele é perfeito...esse peso que você sente e músculo! Ùú"_ que seja!! Consegui irar ele da moto!! ... encostei ele no muro...e cai de joelhos de cansaço... – ufa! Você..ta...bem?? – falei bufando, depois de levar um peso muito grande!! Ç.Ç

- to...mas... – mas o que?? Quer por um acaso que eu te traga suco de laranja?? Ò.ó _"calma!! OO"_ – mas...você não vai me desprezar por eu ser um...

- Para de falar besteira garoto!! Ò.ó ... você realmente acha que eu sou o tipo de pessoa!! – que insulto nunca esperava ouvir isso da boca do inu!! _"boca do inu (olhinhos brilhando)"_ para com isso!! eu nunca me importei com o meu primo ser hayou ou não! Ele é sempre tão legal comigo n.n Apesar de tudo ¬¬

- NÃO!! É que... – parou de repente e abaixou a cabeça.

- olha pra minha cara! – ele olhou! – o que eu sou?? – essa é fácil gente!! xD

- a Kagome...uma humana...uma...

- Uma amiga sua!! Você acha que eu vou descriminar com meus amigos?? esta muito enganado!! Você tem que aprender a confiar nos outros!! UU – falei tudo...tomara que tenha entrado por uma orelha e ficado na cabeça dele!!

- ...- ele não falou nada e começou a fitar o chão...num ar de nostalgia... – eu não posso mais confiar em mais ninguém...desde que Kikyo – Kikyo?? Minha colega de quarto?? Aquela patricinha?? Eu não posso quer que ele fez algo com o Inu!! Na verdade eu poso ate crer do jeito que ela é... -.-v Meu braço...a dor volto Ç.Ç

- Ai! XX – ta doendo muito...não posso preocupar o inu com isso...meu deus!! Agora eu me toquei!! Estamos numa zona desconhecida por mim da cidade...e ainda não ligamos!! – inu me empresta seu celular!! O meu esta desativado... v - Por incrível que parece eu tenho celular, mas não tenho dinheiro pra pagar a conta! _"pobre! Ùú"_ eu sei que sou!! Ç.Ç

Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá pedaços de celular!! Meu deus!! O que vai acontecer comigo??

- Kagome? Seu braço ainda ta doendo?? – sim!! Mas você está em um estado pior!! Sua perna esquerda e seu braço direito estão sangrando...sem falar no corte no seu rosto!!

- ele não é o problema...você ta mais machucado...- puxo um pedaço da manga da minha blusa, mas vem a manga inteira!! Minha blusa nova! TT - pq você fez isso?? - para limpar seu rosto! – fico do lado dele... _"pra que hem?! D"_ Para limpar o rosto dele! Ù.ú...ele fica um pouco vermelho, mas não recua...vou limpando devagar... para não causar irritação. _"A não! Ta parecendo ate a sua medica falando... para não causar irritação... credo!! Ù.ú"_ acho melhor nem comentar ¬¬

- Kagome? – fala olhando para frente!

- o que? – ainda limpando

- me desculpa...por minha culpa a gente ta aqui...e você machucou seu braço...desculpa! – cara ele me pareceu tão sincero...e fez uma cara de...segurou minha mão que estava com o pano e tirou do rosto dele...devo ter feito arder...olhando agora eu reparei, Inu é tão bonito!!..._ "uma verdade que não pode ser negada!! (olhinhos brilhando)"_

- não se preocupe...isso não é sua culpa...- falo reparando nele.

- é claro que é...por que ...- se vira bruscamente...olhando dentro dos meus olhos...ele ta tão próximo...to ficando vermelha ...ele tem que parar de me olhar assim!! Assim eu acabo entrando dentro daquele oceano negro que são seus olhos humanos...seus olhos são tão lindos, mesmo ele sendo um humano agora...ele continua lindo! _"Sim, sim!" _

Ele esta se aproximando...aproximando...sinto sua respiração...sinto ele colocar a mão sobre o meu rosto...sinto...

(N/A: Me deixem viver um pouco mais para postar o próximo cap. \o/)

**na escola (internato)**

- eles já deviam ter chegado!! UU – fala Sango muito preocupada...

- calma sangozinha, eles devem estar em algum lugar...melhor que a gente... - e passando a mão em um certo lugar...

PLAF

- sangozinha...essa doeu!! TT – massageando o local...

- Eu to aqui toda preocupada e você fica fazendo essas coisas... – disse sango...

- Cadê a k-chan TT – Rin, quase chorando pela amiga...

- ela não tem celular? – pergunta sesshoumaru um pouco menos frio...

- ele ta desativado...TT – responde Rin

- Eu já liguei para o celular do Inuyasha...mas fala que esta desligado (N/A: deviam falar que estava estraçalhado xD)

- cadê eles?? TT – Rin...muito aflita.

0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fim do cap. 5º

Valeu pelos comentários!!

Vocês me motivaram a postar muito mais rápido...que a verdade seja dita!! Adorei suas reviews!! (olhinhos brilhando)

E o que será que vai acontecer no próximo cap.???

Agora...Reviews!!

**dessinha-almeida** Ainda bem que ela não morreu no racha né? xD Valeu o apoio!! o/

**sakuraprincesa:** Quem não ficaria triste de perder o colo do Inu??? Eu ficaria, e muito!!!

**Kirarinha**Bom...o Inu não ganhou nem perdeu...por causa do acidente, mas ele merece ter ganhado!!! Pelo esforço e tudo mais!! UU Não acha??

**Lovedogs120**Oba leitora nova!! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também!!

**danizete**Bom, acho que podemos dizer que ela saiu inteira do "passeio" e muito menos o Inu né? xD

**jessk**: Eu sei como pode ser torturante quanto uma autora acaba com seus sonhos, mas acho que no próximo cap. o que vocÊ imaginou pode acontecer...huhuhu!

Obrigada pelas Reviews e por favor mandem mais!!

Quanto mais rápido vocês mandarem mais rápido eu posto o cap. " Olha a chantagem!! ¬¬"

Bom... n.nv

Ate o próximo cap. mina-san o/


	6. Os Ferimentos

** Pequeno Flash Back **

- não se preocupe...isso não é sua culpa...

- é claro que é...pq...- se vira bruscamente...olhando dentro dos meus olhos...ele ta tão próximo...to ficando vermelha ...ele tem que parar de me olhar assim!! Como se eu fosse única!! Ele esta se aproximando...aproximando...sinto sua respiração...sinto ele colocar a mão sobre o meu rosto...sinto...

** Fim do Flash Back **

Sinto os lábios no meus...me puxando levemente para mais perto dele...meu coração esta palpitando cada vez mais rápido...vou explodir... ...Tento me afastar mas ele segura minha mão!! Meu deus o que ele ta fazendo comigo?...ele...ele não tem esse direito! Ele passa a mão pela minha cintura e nisso sinto minha blusa se molhada, pelo sangue do braço do Inu...ta molhando toda a minha roupa de sangue...Eu não posso continuar com isso!! Daqui a pouco ele pode desmaiar!! Ou...nao!!! controle-se Kagome!! Eu não vou corresponder nem nada!! Eu não posso!! _"é claro que pode...eu ia!! " _MAS EU NÃO SOU VC!! Espere!! Ele...

Ele está se afastando agora, mas devagar...seu...XXXX...Será que ele tem noção do que ele fez?? OO Ai meu deus!!! Ele ta caindo!! ...caiu no meu colo!! Desacordado...TT...pq isso sempre acontece comigo?? O que eu faço agora??

Olho para ele no meu colo! Ta com uma cara tão feliz...AHHHHHHHHH!!! COMO ELE PODE FAZER UMA CARA DESSES NUM MOMENTO COMO ESSE??

Olho para a rua e vejo...alguém!! eu vou chamar!! Mas, quem será? Não importa!!eu preciso de ajuda! Ate mesmo o baka do Inu precisa de ajuda agora!!

- Ei!!!!! Você!! – eu não creio!! É...é...é...é...

- Kagome-chan? – é o kouga! O que ele faz aqui?? – Kagome!! O que você esta fazendo aqui?? Você ta sangrando e...você ta com o...

- sim esse é o InuYasha... - tomara que o Inu na me mate por eu ter falado que é ele é um hayou, _"você não falou!você só respondeu a uma pergunta!"_ é verdade ;D

- o que ele te fez pra você ficar assim?? – nisso eu olho pro Kouga com uma cara muito infeliz – eu vou...

- Kouga...me ajuda a levar a o Inu para algum lugar mais seguro! Eu to melhor que ele! Eu só machuquei o braço! Mas ele...machucou o braço e a perna, sem falar que ele ta desacordado...onegai... - espero que ele me ajude, apesar de eu ser uma garota muito infeliz e ele ter brigado com o inu...

- ta...vamos para minha casa...lá você podem descansar! – o kouga é demais!!!

- Arigato!! - Mal posso esperar para entrar na casa do kouga!! É muita emoção!!

O kouga, levou o inu nas costas...com muita reclamação...mas levo! O.O eu to pasma ate agora!! Como eu queria ter uma maquina fotográfica para tirar uma foto dessa cena!! Bom chegamos na casa do kouga...e ele me entregou a chave para abrir a porta e a baka aqui...ficou meia hora pensando: Porque o Kouga me deu essa chave??..fiquei lá pensando...pensando...ate o kouga falar que era para abrir a porta porque o Inu tava começando a pesar...eu sei bem como é isso...o inu nunca fez regime _"eu já disse que na precisa!! É músculo! Músculo! Ùú"_

Abri a porta e me deparei com a casa mais linda que eu já vi na vida...e fui entrando e de repente...Ploft! lá fui eu com a cara no chão! _"você não tem jeito mesmo!! U.U"_ a culpa não é minha se tem um tapete que me fez tropeçar no hall da casa!! _"e você ainda rasgou o tapete! O.O"_ é mesmo...vou ter de trabalhar a vida inteira...para pagar para o kouga...sem falar que eu to devendo pro Inu também!!! Ç.Ç

Não tinha ninguém na casa do Kouga...ele disse que era por causa que os pais dele viajaram...mas não tem problema!! Eu e o Kouga sozinhos na casa dele!! Ahhh!! Eu não posso crer é um sonho realizado... _"você fala isso como se não tivesse beijado o Inu!! ¬¬" _Na verdade eu não beijei! Fui beijada! _"qual a diferença??" _toda!! Ù.ú

O kouga colocou o Inu no quarto de hospedes e falou que ia cuidar de meus ferimentos...nisso foi pegar os primeiros socorros...e eu fui xeretar o quarto de hospedes...

Tinha duas camas de solteiro, numa delas o Inu ainda desacordado...um ta...pe...te... _"agora passo a ter aversão de tapete??"_ é...uma penteadeira com um espelho...quatro cadeiras junto com uma mesinha ...e uma varanda...vou lá ver como é...vou indo dando pulinhos com toda a alegria da minha vida ate que...

Ploft!

Bati a minha cara na **PORTA DE VIDRO** da varanda...onde já se viu!! Colocar uma porta de vidro na varanda!! _"isso é chique, benhê!!"_ total -.- ...Vou olhar minha cara no espelho ... vejo que minha testa está sangrando!! Valeu!! Alguém lá em cima gosta de mim! _"pode crê -.-v"_

- Kagome-chan... – o kouga chega e vê minha testa sangrando. Como eu vou contar pra ele o que aconteceu? Eu vou parecer uma baka mor! _"correção...você é uma baka mor! U.U"_ – o que aconteceu?? – pergunta kouga, já examinando o local...

- não foi nada!! - eu me sento em uma cadeira e ele em uma outra, colocando a caixa de 1º socorros na mesinha... ele estica o meu braço...- Ai!

- Desculpe Kagome, isso é para seu bem! – por mim tudo bem kouga estou sendo cuidada por você... ...ele limpou me braço com algodão úmido...colocou um remédio para não infeccionar o machucado e por fim enfaixou... depois ele fez o mesmo procedimento com a minha testa...guardou tudo na caixa e deixou na mesinha e disse: - kagome quando o cara de cachorro acordar você faz os curativos dele pois eu me recuso passar mais tempo perto dele...- e quando estava quase saindo pela porta disse - Ah! Eu estou na sala caso precise de alguma coisa!

- Ta kouga! - e saiu do quarto...recapitulando... eu estava de moto com o inu...a moto derrapou e batemos ela contra o muro...esta de noite...to na casa do kouga...preciso trocar de roupa, pois estou usando uma blusa de uma manga _"que fashion! "_ e suja...uma calça rasgada...e preciso fazer os curativos do Inu...e...eu sei que tem mais alguma coisa...mas...oq?? _"ligar?" _é mesmo!! As meninas devem estar mortas de preocupação comigo!! OO ... Mas eu vou fazer os curativos do Inu 1º, enquanto ele ta "dormindo".

Pego a caixa de 1º

socorros e uma cadeira e ponho do lado da cama onde esta o Inu esta...vou começar pelo braço...limpo o braço do Inu cuidadosamente, com eu queria dar um soco nesse maldito braço...como eu queria!!! Òó ...bom depois de limpar eu vejo que a ferida do braço do inu não é tão grande quanto a minha...mas que sangrava muito sangrava!! U.U ...enfaixei e o braço está pronto mas e a perna como vou fazer o curativo?? _"tira a calça!! Uhu! "_ eu não posso fazer isso!! _"claro que pode!! Ùú"_ ai meu deus o que eu faço?? Vou ligar pras meninas agora e cuido da perna do Inu depois!! Ùú _"não! Tira agora!! T.T"_ não!!

Vou indo em direção a sala, pois o kouga falou que estaria lá! E lá encontro o kouga...ai ai...que lindo ele vendo TV...

- Kagome-chan? – ele me percebeu aqui!! _"acho melhor limpar a baba!! ¬¬"_ é mesmo!!

- Kouga você poderia me emprestar o telefone para fazer uma ligação...minhas amigas devem estar preocupadas... – espero que ele empreste!!

- claro! – e me entrega o telefone sem fio da casa dele!!

- o...brigada.

Ligo para o telefone da Sango...

- Moshi moshi? – ela ta chorando do outro lado do telefone??

- oi Sango...minha amiguinha querida...– to com medo que ela me mate pelo telefone!!

- K-CHAN?? É VC??– nossa ela ta tão feliz... anulando a idéia da morte por telefone – ONDE VOCÊ TA?? ME FALA!! TODOS ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS COM VOCÊ.

- calma Sango...eu to bem...to na casa do Kouga...e...

- como assim na casa do kouga?? OO

- espera eu terminar de falar??? Òó

- tah! OO

- continuando...eu e o inu estamos na casa do kouga...estou ligando para avisar...e se possível você me buscar! A moto do inu..er...a gente bateu com ela no muro..

- como assim bate com ela no muro?? – pude ouvir vozes no fundo falando: a kagome quebrou a perna?? Machuco??...essa deve ser da Rin.. - é você ta bem?? Machuco??

- eu to bem... so machuquei o braço... – parece que ela ta falando com o povo lá agora

- k-chan, acho que não vai dar pra te buscar hoje...eu aviso para a diretora o que aconteceu...e te buscamos amanhã ta bem?? – tudo bem!! ... uma noite na casa do kouga!! Perfeito!!_ " uma noite na casa do kouga com ele e o Inu!! Isso sim é perfeito!!" _Meu deus o inu!! Tenho que ver se ele ta bem...

- Ta! Mas agora eu preciso desliga ta bem?

- ok! Mas fale um pouco com a Rin antes...ela ta muito aflita!

- ta...passa para ela!

- kagome!! Nunca mais faça isso!! se vc quer me matar você quase conseguiu!!

- calma Rin...você sabe que foi sem querer...e também eu não tenho telefone celular no momento para te ligar avisando!

- ta...ate amanha!

- ate...beijos... – desligo o telefone e entrego para o kouga... – obrigada!!

- de nada! Ah kagome! Nós levamos suspensão...pelo atraso ... o professor não teve piedade de nós... por isso eu to aqui agora e não na escola...

- o que?? Como ele pode fazer isso??– _"acalme-se! Não de um ataque na frente do kouga!! UU"_ é!! – e...kouga... você não contra pa ninguém do inu ser um hayou? – falo com uam foz pidona e toda manhosa.

- t..t..ta! – demorou para falar...que lindo!! 

- Bom...eu vou lá no quarto para ver se o inu já acordou...

- ta! – reponde kouga indo para a cozinha...

Vou indo para o quarto na felicidade na vida e chegando lá encontro o inu no chão perto da cama!!

- O QUE VC TA FAZENDO AI??? Ò.Ó – pergunto pro infeliz...

- eu levantei e tentei andar e deu nisso! – gritando!! Odeio quando gritam comigo!! Ajudo ele a levantar e coloco o na cama... – onde a gente ta??

- na casa do kouga! – respondo na maior naturalidade...

- o que?? – com uma cara de espanto!! – como vim para aqui?? O.O

- depois que ... er... – como vou colocar isso!! já to ficando vermelha só de pensar!! Já sei – q você desmaiou...eu não sabia o que fazer...o kouga estava passando e me ajudou a trazer você aqui...ou você preferia ficar na rua...Morrendo...- fiz uma cara tão infeliz...Pois pensei como eu estaria lá ate agora...Naquela rua...Ai! Dá até medo!!! Ç.Ç

- ... Tudo bem... e seu braço como ta?? – perguntou...um pouco relutante

- ta bem!! – abri um sorriso – o kouga enfaixou pra mim...e o seu...

- não me diga que foi ele!! – meu deus que cara de morte!! OO

- não...fui eu!! OO

- ainda bem!! Ah!!O kouga me viu assim!! O que eu faço??– essa cara ta pior que a anterior...-.-v

- ele não vai falar pra ninguém...eu já falei com ele sobre isso!

- Bah! - falou virando a cara.

-kagome- chan – o kouga entra no quarto...- vocês vão passar a noite aqui??

- não! – reponde o Inu

- vamos... – mando um olhar no melhor estilo sesshoumaru para o inu (N/A: XD)– eu falei com as meninas e elas falaram que só podem nós buscar amanha!

- VC PODE PASSAR A NOITE AQUI, MAS EU NÃO! ME RECUSO!! ÒÓ – que estresse, meu deus... não tem nada de mais ele passar a noite aqui! Ùú _"só se for pra você...pra ele tem e muito!"_ que exagero!

Ele tenta se levantar, mas sem sorte. Indo ao encontro do chão...de novo ¬¬

- você não deve se levantar! Olha o estado da sua perna! Você vai passar a noite aqui sim! E ainda eu tenho que fazer o curativo da sua perna, ok?? Òó – ele fez uma cara muito horrível...e falou algo como um "Bah" mas não vou ligar pra isso!!

- Bom...- kouga, observando a cena – já que vocês vão dormir aqui eu devia avisar q só tem esse quarto...de hospedes...OOv – o que??? Eu não vou ficar no mesmo quarto do inu!! Não, não e não!!! _"vc vai sim!! É a oportunidade perfeita!!"_

- eu durmo na sala!! / - me candidatei!! Só espero que ninguém vá contra TT

_**-----Silencio mortal-----**_

- kagome-chan...não precisa dormir na sala...você dorme no meu quarto...- o que?? No seu quarto?? OO _"uhu! Tenho certeza que hoje é meu dia de sorte!!"_ ai ai ai ...que vergonha!!

- não! Ela vai ficar nesse quarto comigo! – retrucou o inu! Meu deus uma briga por mim!! isso devia ser gravado!! OO _"ai ai...mal posso esperar para ver o final...que emocionante!!"_

- fique sabendo SR. Taisho que eu vou dormir no quarto dos meu pais e a kagome no meu quarto! – _"que triste!! Ç.Ç" _E bota triste nisso!!

- ainda bem!! ù.ú – quem ele pensa que é pra falar "ainda bem" nesse tom?? Ate parece que ele tem posse sobre a minha pessoa!! _"e não tem?? O.ó"_ claro que não!! u.u

- bom agora que a distribuição dos quartos foi feita vocês não queriam tomar um banho? – _"só se for com vc, kouga meu amor!!"_ para com isso!! - e trocar de roupa...eu empresto pra vocês...- _"e você podia me ajudar a por também não é kouginha? "_ meu deus!! OO nada de ajuda!!

- bom...o Inu toma banho 1º ai ele já desinfeta o machucado...ai me ajuda a fazer o curativo...- é isso!! eu não quero ir primeiro nem a que tenha que pagar!! Òó _"tem certeza que não ah 2 intenções??"_ total! ..._ "sei...¬¬" _Ninguém confia em mim!! T.T

-por mim tanto faz...- falou o inu...um pouco groso...mas isso não importa, ele aceitou ir primeiro!

-ok...então...mas espera um pouco...eu preciso pegar uma roupa limpa para emprestar para vocês – disse saindo do quarto de hospedes. _"não se vá meu amor Ç.Ç"_ -.-v

- ei! Ò.ó – o que... meu deus que cara mais estressada!! O.O – eu não vou usar uma roupa do kouga!

- é claro que vai!! Sua roupa ta suja de sangue! E ainda...ta fedendo X.X – e pior que ta mesmo!! _"mas que liga para os detalhes?"_ EU LIGO!! Ù.Ú _"filha o que importa é que ele é lindo e gostoso!! (vai ao delírio)" _Calma!! O.O

- ok então...- emburrou total...fico lá sentado na cama com uma cara de raiva muito kawai!!

- pronto... – chegou o kouga... – pra você òó- entregou para o inu umas roupas MUITO surradas...que dó...depois disso, os dois ficaram se matando com os olhos!! _"uma cena muito profunda de ódio múltiplo! XD"_ pode crê XD - você pode ir tomar banho agora...enquanto isso eu vou fazer algo pra nós comermos – ele saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha...e eu fui ajudar o inu no percurso ate o banheiro...

- vamo! – estiquei meu braço pra ele apóia...ele tentou levantar sozinho, mas quando ia cair segurou me braço...quase fui pro chão XX...essa foi por pouco...muito pouco...imagina se eu caísse em cima do inu _"imaginei (olhinhos brilhando)"_ ...não era pra imagina!! É só uma expressão! OO

- chegamos... – estávamos na frente da porta do banheiro! Ele abriu a porta e entrou...

- ate – e fechou a porta...

Meu trabalho aqui já terminou...vou agora voltar para o quarto de hospedes...e ficar lá...em estado de vegetamento profundo...deitada na cama...ai ai...nesses momentos é tão bom pensar na vida...falando em vida...eu tenho que pesquisar sobre a tal de higurashi que selou a jóia de quatro almas...ela deve ter feito muito por isso! eu lembro que quando li sobre ela falava de um hayou que ela era apaixonada...e falava também de um grupo...era...2 yokais...um monge...e ...e...alguém...ah! uma exterminadora! Lembrei!

Também falava que ela morreu após selar da jóia. E uma onda de paz durou durante anos...Isso me fez lembrar de uma outra historia a de um Daiyokai que não se conformava em amar uma humana...mas no fim...quando viu seus sentimentos correspondidos, se entregou aquela paixão! Lindo não é? _"é ...muito lindo (enxugando as lagrimas)"_

Agora para ver se essa historia é mesmo verdadeira eu precioso lembrar o nome do livro que eu vi isso! era um livro de historia feudal e algumas historias que não sabia se era verdade ou mentira que havia passado de geração para geração...e lembro também que o livro falava que algum dia todos daquele livro se reuniriam novamente...talvez com os mesmos corpos ou corpos diferentes...mas de uma coisa tinha certeza...é que teriam a mesma alma e sentimentos um pelos outros...a que sono! acho que vou dor...

_**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**_

Alguém me cutuca...quem será?

- Deixa eu dormir...por favor...só mais 5 minutos...- falo...

- ... – será que isso é um sonho?? – vc vai se atrasar... – atrasar?? ATRASAR!

Abro os olhos e vejo na minha frente a cara do inu...ah! levanto a cabeça com tudo e bato na dele!! _"já disse pra não deformar algo belo!! Ò.ó"_ ahn? _"nossa! Vê se acorda de uma vez! -.-v" _Vou tentar...

- Ai minha cabeça!!

- Eu é que digo isso!! Você por um acaso é cega?? Ò.ó

- claro que não!! Você que deve ser muito baka pra ficar colocando a cara na minha frente!! Me deu um baita susto! Ò.ó – ele tem noção de dimensão por acaso? Acho que não!

- bem feito! Quem mandou dormir quando devia ta fazendo curativo na minha perna! - É mesmo tenho que fazer o curativo da perna dele!

- ta bom...ah! uma pergunta!

- fala! U.U - nossa que estresse! O.O

- como você chegou ate aqui?? Sem a minha ajuda...não me diga que o...o..kou...ga...OO

- claro que não! Prefiro morrer a ele me ajudar – que dó...– eu vim apoiando na parede! – fez cara de alto suficiente...ate parece que ele é isso tudo! _" é mesmo! Ele é muito mais que isso! "_ o que eu disse foi sarcasmo, caso você não tenha entendido ¬¬

- bom então senta na cama que eu vou fazer seu curativo...- levantei e fui pegar os 1º socorros que estavam na mesinha e quando cheguei perto dele ele tinha...tinha... _"tinha?... -"_

- o que você pensa que ta fazendo?- não acredito que o garoto tava no chão...ele deve amar esse chão...pq eu nunca vi alguém como ele cair em um chão de propósito tantas vezes...

- eu ia levan...

- nem precisa continua! Vamos fazer esse curativo logo!!– ele não fez nem uma objeção...coloquei ele na cama...

Ele subiu um pouco o short na perna esquerda...onde tinha o machu...ca...do...! _"que corpinho o dele!"_

Deixa eu fazer esse curativo logo de uma vez...nossa só agora que eu fui reparar que na perna do inu tem dois cortes...e grandes...um vai ate a coxa...e o outro vai ate o joelho e ambos começam na batata de perna.

Bom como ele já tomo banho eu não preciso limpar...passo o anti-séptico na perna dele...

- que coisa fria!! Òó – meu deus a culpa não é minha!! Vai reclamar com quem fabricou – e ainda você passa com muita força...dói viu!!

- você quer que o kouga passe? Ele faz de vagar e sem força...

- não!! OO ta ótimo, ta ótimo!! - eu sabia que a tática kouga ia funcionar ;D

Terminei de passar agora só falta enfaixar...vou enfaixando...com cuidado...

- ei! – eu, prestando atenção no machucado para não enfaixar errado _"sei...¬¬" _serio!!

- o que? – fala ele fitando algo...

- pq...você..me... – cara eu to muito a fim de saber isso...mas eu não sei como falar isso!

- pq eu te...ah! ... te beijei?? - agora me fitando...pois levantei a minha cabeça...que ta muito vermelha!!

- é... – muito, mas MUITO vermelha

- pq...sei lá...- COMO ASSIM SEI LÁ??– deu vontade... – ahn?? Que dizer que você beija qualquer uma que te da vontade?? Seu...aperto a faixa! Com muita vontade!!- Ai! – bem feito moleque!! Isso vai te mostra o que você não pode fazer com Kagome Higurashi! Vai mais!! Vai mais!! _"pobre inu... pobre inu..."_ é pobre dele! Minha vingança vai ser longa e dolorosa!! Huahuahua!! (cara malévola) - pq você fez isso? òó

- pra você aprender! Nunca mais me beije seu... – _" não fale isso talvez ele talvez não faça mais isso ÇÇ"_ e espero que espero que não faça mesmo! Mas é sempre bom garantir! (cara mais malvada do que a anterior) – hayou maldito – _"ih! Pegou pesado olha a cara dele!"_ peguei mesmo...ele virou o rosto não da pra ver a cara dele...

- na verdade...já que você quer saber tanto...- meu deus o que eu quero saber?? E faça o favor de olhar pra minha cara...por favor ÇÇ –quer saber tanto por que eu te beijei... – ah é isso! _ "que cara de felicidade é essa? Você não se importa com o estado do hayou ao seu lado?? Ò.ó"_ ah...acho que ... _"sim!! Ù.ú"_ – foi porque você disse que na se importava... de eu ser...um...

- hayou?

- é – e virou a cara pra mim! meu deus!! OO Será que ele vai chorar?? Não chora!! Eu não suportaria... _"porque?"_ ele é meu amigo...não posso ver meus amigos em depressão!! _"sei...ate parece que não tem algo a mais ¬¬"_

- ah... eu disse aquilo sem intenção viu!! foi totalmente sem querer!! – como eu minto mas é por uma boa causa – por favor me perdoa! – olho pra ele com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono!

- não! – virou a cara...como?? como a técnica cachorrinho sem dono falhou?? Não!! ÇÇ

- ei! Para de chorar garota! – eu to chorando? Deve ser pela técnica não ter funcionado... isso é tão triste! – já falei pra parar! Òó – segura o meu ombro...

- Ai! Isso dói!! Òó

- se você não tivesse chorado isso não teria acontecido...

- a culpa foi sua por não ter me perdoado!

- não é sua por ter me xingado!

- não!! Foi sua por ter esclarecido o assunto primeiro!

- mentira! É sua...por...por...

- há! Ganhei! Você nem sabe o que eu fiz!! Eu tenho razão!!

- não é verdade...é sua por ter dormido!

- dês de quando eu estar dormindo tem problema?? Ahn??

- tem dês de...ah deixa! Não vou ficar discutindo com uma humana estúpida! Na verdade todos os humanos são assim! Estúpidos!

- e os hayous são todos uns cabeças duras!! Cabeças duras! Teimosos e reclamões!

- e daí?

- e eu que te pergunto! E daí?

- e daí que nos somos mais fortes que vocês! Humanos! Hahaha!

- Vocês podem ser mais fortes e tudo mas não são nem um pouco espertos!

- claro que somos!

- então é ser esperto beijar uma humana burra e estúpida?

- er...não!

- mas você o fez! Isso te torna um estúpido e burro! Muito mais do que todos os humanos!

- você vai ver... – ele aperta mais meu ombro! Mas como ele esta em sua forma humana não consegue nem arranhar!

- estúpido! - Me solto e corro para fora do quarto...

- volta aqui!

Corro o mais rápido que posso mas acabo esbarrando em algo ou devia dizer em alguém! É o kouga! Sem querer caiu em cima dele!

- gomen! (N/A: desculpa! XD) – falo muito envergonhada _"que envergonhada que nada! Não é hora pra isso!"_ eu tenho que sair logo daqui! Imagina se o Inu me ver aqui...nesse estado! _"então você se importa com a opinião dele?"_ bem...importo

- não...eu que tenho que me desculpar! - Fala o kouga...meu deus! Ainda to encima dele! Vou sair agora!Antes que o inu chegue aqui! Ele já deve estar chegando... vou me levantado só que escorrego e caio de novo nele! Adivinha onde escorreguei! Sim! Foi no tapete!! E dessa vez o kouga caiu em cima de mim! _"quem ouvir isso vai pensar outra coisa!"_ pode crê! mas não é isso!!

- ka...go...me... – inu me olhando ou melhor eu e o kouga! Que vergonha!

- não é isso que você ta pensando! – falo! Mas a cara do inu continua a mesma, a de surpresa misturada com cansaço, afinal ele ta machucado e veio de alguma forma alien correndo ate aqui!! O kouga se levanta calmamente e um pouco envergonhado, estende a mão para me ajudar...ele é tão gentil!...mas não é hora pra pensar nisso!

- desculpa Kagome-chan! Eu estava andando sem prestar atenção! - fala o kouga na maior calma! Como ele consegue??

- que nada a culpa foi minha! – meu deus!!! Que um buraco se abra no meio do chão pra eu enfiar minha cara nele! Olho pro lado e vejo o inu se virando e voltando pro quarto, mas como ele usou a força alien de humano ele esta meio que cambaleando.

- Vai lá kagome-chan! Ajuda o cara de cachorro você é boa nisso... – nisso o que?? _"que mente perturbada a sua! -.-v"_- boa em ajudar as pessoas. - e volta pra cozinha – ah kagome a comida ta pronta podem vir comer...é miojo.

- ta! Vou chamar o inu! – corro e encontro o inu apoiado na parede do corredor quase caindo ou melhor caindo...corro...

- ahn? – quando ele ia cair eu segurei ele pra não bater a cabeça no chão e agora ele ta com a cabeça no meu colo... _"que fofinho!"_

-você ... ta ...bem? – pergunto bufando, pois eu tive que correr pra salvá-lo!

- ah é você... – fala com um tanto de desanimo – pq não volta pro kouga? – um tom mais groso, que raiva dava pra ele parar de ser groso com todo mundo?

-pq eu vim aqui explicar tudo pra você!– ele já se levantando e sentando de costas pra mim – não é nada do que você ta pensando...

- e o que eu to pensando?

- você...deve...ta pensando...que...que...eu... – abaixo a cabeça e começo a fitar meu dedos – eu...e...o...kouga...nós...não importa! Não é isso! eu to tentando te dizer que não tem motivo pra ficar nesse estado...com essa cara!

- eu não to com essa cara pelo que eu vi! Eu sei que foi um acidente! Sei que...

- sabe?? pq voltou tão rápido?

- bom...é que você iam ficar se desculpando meia hora lá com certeza! (imatando a voz da kagome) desculpa kouga foi sem querer (agora a do kouga) não foi nada, a culpa é minha!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! – cara! É muito engraçado ele imitando as vozes! Hahaha!! Muito!! Não agüentei!! - gomen! HAHA!! gomen inu! – eu vou explodir!! To rindo tanto que to ate chorando! XD – continua! – parei de rir...com muito esforço mas consegui

- bom...como eu estava dizendo...como eu ia me poupar daquilo tudo eu vim pra cá...

- mas, pq essa cara de sofrimento?- é verdade, é de dar dó essa cara!

-é que... – meu deus? Será que ele ainda tem uma mão impressão de mim? ou ainda O.O...Naoooooooooooooooooooooooo!(desaparecendo em um fundo preto).

- é que como eu corri abriu o machucado da minha perna v – era só isso? o machucado da perna? Eu não creio! Eu ate desapareci em um fundo preto! Como pode?? Ò.ó

- er...vamos enfaixar logo pra irmos comer...

- e o que vamos comer? – ele nem é curioso

- miojo...- meu deus eu pude ver os olhos do inu brilharem em uma intensidade maior que a do sol! Eu vou perder meus olhos!! Estou cega!!!

-vamos kagome! – ele fez uma cara de poder muito sinistra. Cara isso da medo!! Muito medo.

- pra...onde?? – me atrevi a perguntar

- para onde? Hahahaha! Que pergunta tola! Vamos para onde não ah infelicidade nem medos, sofrimento ou dor! E este lugar é...

- é... – nossa depois desse decurso dá ate vontade de ir mesmo

- é a cozinha! – a cozinha?? OO – pois é la que esta o elixir da vida!

- elixir da vida?

-não seja tola kagome! O elixir da vida é o miojo! (musica do miojo no fundo) (N/A: essa musica existe?? )

- ta bem! Vamos pra cozinha...mas você não quer que eu enfaixe sua perna 1º?

- não! Vamos! – e saiu andando com um pouco de esforço pela perna...

Eu to indo atrás do inu, ele quando chegou na cozinha...sentou na 1º cadeira que viu na mesa e disse:

- lodo fedido! Traga o elixir! – o kouga olha pra ele com uma cara de quem não entendeu – o miojo ¬¬ - agora o kouga entendeu! Eu não acredito ele pegou um prato e ta pondo pro inu! E ta indo entregar! Meu deus cara uma câmera quando mais se precisa! Mas esperai ele virou ta vindo na minha direção! _"que? Quem?"_ o kouga ¬¬

- pra você kagome-chan!

- ah...valeu

O inu ficou com uma cara de bobo olhando pro meu prato...perai! ele ta secando o meu prato! O MEU PRATO! Espera! Ele mudou o olhar dele para outro lugar! Ainda bem!

Sento-me na mesa e começo a comer o meu miojo! ta tão bom! De repente alguém me cutuca:

- pra você kagome! – meu deus o inu me dando um miojo! OO isso é possível? Deixou do meu lado, bom dexa eu voltar a comer! Vejo o inu falando alguma coisa pro kouga e o kouga rebate, ai ai! Eles devem estar brigando! Eu não vou parar, vou é comer!_ "gulosa!"_ sou mesmo ùú

- kagome-chan – é o kouga me entregando mais um prato, gente eu ainda nem acabei o 1º! Calma ai!

- kagome – mais prato? E você? Meu deus!! Eu vou morrer!

Bom eles ficaram me entregando pratos ate acabar a comida, e ai contam quem deu mais, e deu empate! Então ficaram discutindo quem foi o mais rápido, que não sei o q e também não sei que lá...ai ai! Já acabei a meu primeiro prato e já estou satisfeita e ainda tenho que comer os outros...não agüento mais nada!

- gente! – os dois olharam pra mim! – er...eu vou dormir agora! (bocejo).

- ah kagome! Eu esqueci de falar! O quarto dos meus pais está trancado então eu não vou poder dormir lá e...

- A kagome vai pro quarto de hospedes! – meu deus! O inu tem que parar com esse sentimento de posse! 

- ta! – kouga como você pode deixa eu dormir no mesmo quarto que o inu?? OO – então você dorme na sala – e aponto pro inu.

- to pouco me lixando! – e pegou um dos pratos que estavam na mesa e começa

a comer.

- ate mais gente o/ - e vou indo em direção ao quarto...

Agora e só dormir e esperar pelo dia de amanha, mas! Esperai! eu ainda não tomei banho! _"porca!"_ eu vou tomar agora...vou correndo para a cozinha...e quando chego lá vejo o kouga e o inu disputando uma briga do tipo eu como mais que você, e quem ganhou foi...deu empate!

- eu comi mais, pois na meu prato tinha mais quer no seu! –grita o inu

- claro que não! No seu tinha ate menos!- grita kouga

- gente – falo baixinho

- seu lobo fedido sabe que eu to falando a verdade e quem ta mentindo aqui é você!

- eu sei muito bem que você é trapaceiro cara de cachorro!!

- gente! – um pouco mais alto

- lobo fedido, você merece uns socos nessa sua cara!

- gente – eu, mais alto.

- cara de cachorro você nem sabe o que fala! Você não conseguiria nem encostar em mim!

- gente!! – por fim, grito

- kagome? OO – se olham depois olham pra mim

-er...é que eu queria tomar banho e... – que vergonha 

- tudo bem, já vou te ajudar...- _"isso mesmo!! Me ajude!! Que tal lavar minhas costas?? O que acha kouguinha??"_ Ele não acha nada!! Ele não vai ajudar desse jeito!! – vamos vou te mostrar onde você pode tomar banho...

O kouga vai indo na frente e eu atrás _"você com essa sua mania de ir atrás ¬¬"_ não é desse jeito não!!! Chegamos na frente do quarto dele eu fiquei na porta esperando enquanto ele ia lá dentro pegar uma roupa emprestada.

_**---tempo---**_

Ele volta com uma blusa de frio e um short de futebol aparentemente velho, e me guia ate o banheiro onde o inu tomo banho, e por incrível que pareça esta limpo, limpíssimo na minha opinião, como é possível? Meu irmão _"o souta o/"_ quando toma banho espalha água pelo banheiro inteiro!! E o inu não fez isso! que milagre!

Bom vamos reparar melhor no banheiro, ele tem uma privada _"não brinca ¬¬",_ um ta...ta...ta... _"tapete?"_ é isso, tem um chuveiro com boxe de vidro, uma _banheira "que coisa chique!"_ e...e...Meu deus!! Que coisa é essa?! OO Esse banheiro tem um pia de vidro!! Eu nunca vi um pia de vidro!!! É tão linda!! Tão charmosa tão...tão... _"esquisita! O.ó"_ esquis... não é isso!! Ò.ó ela é perfeita!!

Bom... deixa eu tomar banho!! Primeiro coloquei água na banheira...desenfaixei o braço... depois me despi! _"para de fazer essa cara! Por um acaso você queria tomar banho de roupa?? O.ó"_ não, é que...olha o contesto, estou me despindo na casa do Kouga...dá uma margem a uma segunda interpretação! _"isso é verdade O.O"_...continuando...eu entrei na banheira e tome meu banho depois fiquei lá pensando na vida... _"e na morte XD_" .. que morte?? De onde você tiro isso?? _"ah deixa! XD"_ ta O.O

_**---e mais um tempo gente!!---**_

Bom deixa eu sair! devo estar aqui a uma hora...devem ter pensando que eu derreti na água!

Sai coloquei a blusa do kouga e o short... enfaixei meu braço...a blusa, manga dela foi alem do meu braço e o final dela ficou antes do joelho!! Meu deus que coisa curta!! E o short também nem chegou no joelho! "mas cá entre nós ficou BEM largo!" é verdade, mas eu nunca mais vou sair desse...

- baneiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo!! –escorreguei no tapete!! _"de novo ¬¬" _O que eu posso fazer se esses tapetes me perseguem?? To toda dolorida agora...

- kagome você ta bem?? – pergunta o inu do outro lado da porta! _"pq ele não entra?" _pra me ver nessa situação constrangedora? Nem vem ainda bem que eu tranquei a porta! –kagome?

- eu...to...bem... – eu, ainda espatifada no chão...

- o que aconteceu? – fala o kouga. O KOUGA?? Meu deus o kouga ta ai??

- nada não! Eu só escoreguei... - vão embora gente! "não expulse gente bonita! Òó" expulso sim! Pois se eles não forem eu não poderei sair desse banheiro! 

- kagome sai ai pra gente vê se você ta bem! - Pede o inu, como ele é mal! ÇÇ

- não precisa eu to ótima! Não aconteceu nada serio! - grito

- por favor kagome, abra! – que coisa vocês dois! Dava pra para de se unirem em momentos que não são propícios? Ò.ó

- gente...já falei que não...

- abre! – grita o inu! Que coisa não admito que gritem comigo! Ele vai ver só! Ò.ó Abro a porta e dou de cara com o kouga e o inu levemente vermelhos...ai meu deus o que eu fiz?? _"vc abriu a porta! D"_ – parece que você ta bem. – fala com desdém! Que raiva Ò.ó - Kouga duvido que você ganhe de mim em uma corrida ate a cozinha! – corrida?

- e duvido que você não perca de mim! – e saem os dois correndo em direção a cozinha...meu deus eles não param de brigar! -.-v

Vou para o quarto de hospedes e me deito na cama...vou esperar o sono vir...

_**---tempo (aprox. 30 min.)---**_

Eu posso esperar mais! Isso não foi nada!

_**---tempo (aprox. 2 seg.)---**_

Ah! Já esperei tempo demais! Vou ate a varanda! Me levanto e vou calmamente ate a varanda, e por incrível que pareça eu não bati minha cabeça no vidro! Hahaha! Claro que não! Eu me precavi! XD

Bom agora eu to na varanda olhando pro...nada -.-v...ai, ai! A brisa aqui é fria, mas é boa! Me sento em um banco que tem na varanda e fico lá parada...eu estou curiosa! Quantas horas devem ser...entro de novo no quarto de hospedes e vejo em um relógio despertado em cima da escrivaninha que são 11:50 , ou seja, daqui dez minutinhos eu faço 15 aninhos! Eh! Isso me faz lembrar que no ano passado meu niver caiu em um sábado e eu e minhas amiguinhas do coração, Sango e Rin, ficamos fazendo contagem repressiva! Foi muito divertido...

Mas esse ano parece que não vai dar para passar os meu primeiros minutos ao lado delas! Vais ser ao lado do...quer saber, acho que vou lá em baixo ver o que eles estão fazendo ta muito quieto!

Vou indo para o cozinha, mas antes passo na sala e encontro os dois dormindo no sofá! Que fofo! - _"é mesmo, MUITO fofo -",_ vou buscar uma coberta pra eles, subo no quarto de hospedes e pego as cobertas que estavam em cima da cama, volto na sala e encontro os dois do mesmo jeito: sonhando

Cubro primeiro o kouga que esta em numa ponta do sofá e agora estou indo cobrir o inu que esta quase caindo no chão, mas este se encontra na outra extremidade do sofá, imagina só se eles estivessem dormindo na mesma extremidade sofá _"credo!!!" _imagino? _"sim T.T"_ bem feito! Vou indo em direção ao inu e quando vou cobrir ele, sinto algo me cutucando e vejo a mão dele na minha perna, olho pra cara dele e este aponta para um relógio perto da TV, que estava ligada, mostrava que era 12:00, e depois olhei pra ele e ele disse:

- Feliz...Aniversario...- isso saio junto com um bocejo, mas valeu a pena! Meu 1º parabéns! E olha que eu conheci o garoto ontem, mas sinto que já o conheço desde o jardim de infância! Que coisa não? _"é, isso só pode disser uma coisa!"_ o que? _"Que vocês são almas gêmeas! -"_ até parece! Vai cata coquinho! _"você pode não aceitar, mas você ama ele! ¬¬" _nã...não é verdade!!

Desligo a Tv, o inu já voltou a dormir, e o kouga ainda continua dormindo agora é a vez da aniversariante aqui dormir! "pq você dorme na sala também?" é verdade! O sofá da sala do kouga é gigante! Daqueles que começa em um canto em vai até a parede e continua na outra (N/A: eu não sei o nome desse tipo de sofá! ) e cada um ta em uma extremidade! Posso muito bem dormir no meio!

Me sento no meio, e de repente sinto o sono bater e eu acabo dormindo...

_**ZzZzZzZzZzZz**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fim do Cap. 6

E ai pessoal! Gostaram do cap.?

Apesar de na maior parte dele haver tempos e sonos, reparem como a kagome dorme ¬¬

Mas deixa isso pra lá!!

Bom eu acho dessa vez eu fui bem legal colocando 17 paginas!! Não é? ;D

E o beijo...bem foi por vários pedidos e eu também já tava achando que faltava um pouquinho mais de romance...não acham? xD

Vamos para as Reviews:

**dessinha-almeida**Não me mate!! Por favor!! Tenha pena da pobre alma de um escritora de ruim!!

**Kirarinha**Bom...fique com um pedacinho do celular, porque o resto é meu!! Ò.ó (autora ciumenta). Bom A K-chan é bem pobre mesmo. Uma pobre alma no mundo xD

**Lilermen**Obrigada pelo apoio Aline!! Te espero nos próximos capítulos!!

**Little Tathi**Que legal!! Alguém do AS aqui!! Bom eu não terminei lá a fic é porque não queriam aceitar os meus capítulos novos...eu tentei de tudo...ate que eu desisti e comecei a postar aqui...e aqui eu vou acabar ela! Te espero nos próximos cap.!

**sakura-princesa** Que bom que gostou do acidente!! Já tava achando que ele não ia da muito ibope! xD

Ha! quero saber de uma coisa!

_**Enquete:**_ A consciência da kagome é legal?? Ele deveria ter menos destaque??

É um pequena duvida minha...por favor respondam!!

Bom... ate + mina-san! o/


	7. A Pequena Festa

** Pequeno Flash Back **

Desligo a Tv, o inu já voltou a dormir, e o kouga inda continua dormindo agora é a vez da aniversariante aqui dormir! _"pq você dorme na sala também?" _é verdade! O sofá da sala do kouga é gigante! Daqueles que começa em um canto em vai até a parede e continua na outra (N/A: eu não sei o nome desse tipo de sofá! XX) e cada um ta em uma extremidade! Posso muito bem dormir no meio! Me sento no meio, e de repente sinto o sono bater e eu acabo dormimdo...ZzZzZzZzZzZz!

** Fim do Flash Back **

Ah! Que sono gostoso! _"quem é esse tal de sono? " _ah? _"o gostoso! (olhinhos brilhando)" _filha, você entendeu tudo errado! Sono que eu me refiro é sono de dormir_! "ah! Que peninha! Ç.Ç"_

Anh? Tem alguma coisa segurando meu pé...o que é? Meu deus? O que o inu ta fazendo abraçando meu pé?? Meu pé não! Minha perna inteira! E ainda uma parte da coxa! Que tarado! Vou manda ele pra marte por ser assim! Òó

- Inu? – o cutuco...ele vai ver o que é bom pra tosse! Ah se vai! Òó

- ahn? Kagome? – ele olha pra mim, com uma cara de sono muito infeliz _"e fofinha! " _– o que aconteceu?? – como ele ousa fazer essa pergunta apertando a minha perna contra ele!

- tira! Òó

- tira?? O.O Tira o que?? (envergonhado) - ele já pensou abobrinha_! "nossa ele pensou na namorada do abóbora? Que coisa!" _ XD o abóbora deve estar tendo crise alérgica agora! (N/A: vocês lembram do abóbora? Ele aparece do acidente. E a abobrinha foi pra ele não ficar sozinho. )

- tira sua maldita mão da minha coxa! SEU...Hentai! – eu usei minha força alien e mandei ele pra marte! Huahuahua! Òó Mentira! Eu nem consegui tirar ele do lugar! Ele já era um hayou! Não dá mais pra mata ele! Que pena! Ç.Ç

- desculpa! – me soltou, se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha, e o kouga? Cadê o kouga? ÇÇ _"no sofá!"_ onde?? "_segurando sua mão!"_ ah? Olho pra minha mão e não vejo nada! _"baka! Hahaha! XD"_ sua...òó Bom o kouga, diferente do inu não sai do lugar quando dorme, ele fica quietinho e encolhido! Que kawaii! Vou lá acordá-lo...

- kouga? – falo, mas ele não tem nem uma reação da parte dele! Vou tentar de novo – kou...

PLAC, PUF, CHIC, CHUA (N/A: Barulhos de panela batendo, eu sei que não parece, mas

é! o/)

Meu deus o inu chegou com panelas e batendo tudo, mas ele também devia ser afetado...o espertinho ta usando algodão no ouvido ¬¬...e o coitado do kouga acordou! Com uma cara muito feia! Que medo!!

- InuYasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – isso foi um kouga muito estressado que atualmente ta tacando tudo em cima do inu! Quando eu digo tudo é tudo mesmo, eu acho que vi ate a mesa voando... Meu deus! Como eles se amam ¬¬.

- Seu lobo fedido, sua mira é horri... – o inu levou uma...er...sonzada? bom, um som na cara! Porque esses ricos malditos ficam jogando essas coisas fora um na cara do outro enquanto podem dar pra mim! eu só a mais necessitada aqui! o/

- minha mira com certeza é melhor que a sua! – disse o kouga se gabando! Quando isso vai parar? Quando vão parar de destruir a casa? E olha que a casa nem é minha pra eu me preocupar!

Bom, deixa eles se matarem, eu vou ver quantas horas são! São...São...onze da manha?? Meu deus! A qualquer momento vai chegar a Sango e a Rin!Vão chegar!

Eu preciso me arrumar eu não posso aparecer com essas roupas! Não! Corro pro quarto e troco de roupa rapidamente! Estou usando minhas roupas sujas! Mas não tem problema!

Volto lá embaixo e vejo tudo como eu deixei, ou seja, na maior zona!

- Ei! Gente! O povo já vai chegar pra me buscar! Parem! – eles não pararam! Ai que raiva! Òó eu vou tacar uma almofada na cara de cada infeliz! Taco a 1º...erro_! "ufa! Pode para com isso! não vai deformar ninguém! Ò.ó"_ A 2º...acertei a cara do encrenqueiro maior! Quem? O inu! Huahuahua! _"sua...ò.ó"_

- Pq vocÊ fez isso kagome? – disse um inu MUITO irritado vindo na minha direção.

- Pra vocês pararem com essa brincadeira! Nós já vamos embora! As meninas logo chegaram pra buscar a gente! Então...aprecem-se e arrumem-se! – acho que ele não captou a mensagem, pois ficou me olhando meia hora! Que coisa! essa é burro demasiadamente demais! _"não fala difícil X.X"_ eu sou uma pessoa culta! Por esta circunstância falo um português exemplar! Ùú _"ta...ta...vou fingir que entendi...¬¬"_

Bom o inu foi trocar de roupa! Finalmente o único neurônio Yokai dele funcionou! Eh! Deus é pai! Uhu! _"volte...volte Ç.Ç"_ -.-v

E o kouga no momento esta no meio da sala com umas alminhas envolta, que dó, acho que agora ele viu em que situação está...vou lá dar uma forcinha!

- kouga? Tudo...bem? – meu deus a cara dele é muito sofrida

- mais...ou...menos – bom, pelo menos não ta no desespero total

- o que foi? Quebrou algo importante?

- não...

- então o que foi?

- eu descobri que sou...um...

- um?

- fraco!

- isso eu já sabia! Era só perguntar pra mim que você ia descobrir rapidinho! – disse o inu

lá do quarto! Odeio essa audição aguçada!

- Cala boca! – disse o kouga, de repente surgiram um monte de alminhas perto do kouga! Que dó...vou ajudar!

- kouga não liga não! Eu te acho muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito forte! - _"como se a sua opinião ajudasse ¬¬"_ Pelo menos eu tentei! o/

- obrigada! Mas eu to assim, pq você...- o que eu fiz? OO – você...é...mais forte que eu!

- Sou? - é claro que sou! Eu tenho a força alien ainda não ativada! Huahauhua!

- você pode ganhar do inu e eu não!

- ah! Qualquer um pode ganhar do inu! Não tem nada a ver! Ate um cachorrinho de rua ganha!

- Eu ouvi isso!- Disse o inu chegando na sala.

- era pra ouvir mesmo! – falei mostrando a língua pra parede.

Ding Dong (N/A: campainha!)

- eu atendo – e lá fui eu atender a porta, pq eu já sabia quem era! eu sabia muito bem, só não tava preparada pelo que tinha do outro lado da porta com certas duas amigas minha!

Bem eu sei que elas não são normais...que elas não pensam...mas precisam fazer isso? Bem aqui no quintal da casa do kouga...tem um caro de som BEM cafona contando uma musica da Xuxa, entendeu bem da XUXA!

- Hoje vai ter uma festa, Bolo e guaraná, Muito doce pra você, É o seu aniversário, Vamos festejar, E os amigos receber... – cantava o carro de som, e este era rosa choque e tinha um desenho de um dinosaouro na porta, um dinosauro roxo e verde...ei! O dinosauro é o Barney!! OO _"ta entendida hem! o/"_ que nada! Eu via o progaminha dele quando era pequenininha! Eu adorava ...mas isso nao é hora pra ficar lembrando do passado, é momento pra mata a Sango! Òó

Tem bexiga pra todo lado! Credo! Deve ter sido idéia da Sango! Certeza! Ela adora me fazer passar vergonha! Ela também sabe que eu odeio essas coisas muito cheguei!

A infeliz, pelo menos não chamou o povo da minha sala...chamo minhas colegas de quarto a Ayame, que podia ser convidada não tem problema, mas chamou a KIKYO!! Aquela patricinha maldita! Se ela tivesse chamado o Jakotsu, que é um cara mais pra lá do que pra cá, eu não ia achar mal! Pq ele até é legal! Mas ela chamou a kiky-nojo! Ah isso eu não admito! Òó

E também o Miroke e o Sessoumaru...Aposto que cada uma, Sango e Rin, não podia ficar longe de seus namoradinhos! Não podem mesmo! Carregam eles pra todo lugar_! "meu deus! Que inveja!"_ inveja?? _"sim, da suas amigas estarem com namoradinhos e vc ai! Solteirona! U.U"_ fique sabendo que esses namoradinhos não são nadas oficiais! Ù.ú _"você que pensa! U.U"_ que nada eu... _" a sango ta chegando"_ ah...valeu

- Ka-chan! E ai gostou da surpresa? - pergunta sango na maior felicidade

- adorei ¬¬ - disse no tom mais sarcástico que pude.

- que bom! - disse ela, parecendo que não ouviu minha resposta. Que raiva! Eu to preste a mata ela!

O Inu e o Kouga nesse momento tão conversando com o Miroke e o Sessoumaru...e os vizinhos estão se aproximando! Ah! Será que alguém troce algum presente?? _"você é muito interesseira! OO"_ eu sei que sou! Não precisa me disser! Meu deus...tem bóia pra filar!! É agora que vai chegar gente aqui na cara dura!! X.X

A Rin ta vindo ate mim agora. Ele me parece um pouco aflita...

- Ka-chan, você gostou mesmo?? Acabei de falar com a Sango... – pergunta Rin, muito receosa.

- Rin, você gostaria disso no seu niver?

- ah...acho que não!

- eu também! Ù.Ú – nossa a Rin fez uma cara muito infeliz...ela vai chorar...não chora não rin! Ih! O sesshoumaru me mandou um olhar muito, mas muito assassino...que medo Ç.Ç – Rin, mas de saber que você fizeram, já me deixa feliz! Ç.Ç – eu ainda to traumatizada pelo olhar...X.X

- Nossa Ka-chan! Não precisa chorar de felicidade! - disse a Rin, nossa ela é tão avoada que nem percebeu pq eu to assim...chorando de medo...Ç.Ç

- Sango...- chamo ela que já ta fazendo amizade com os vizinhos!

- fala minha amiguinha querida do meu coração! – disse a sango vindo na minha direção!

- você pode me fazer favor? Sabe hoje é meu niver...

- claro! - você vai se arrepender! A se vai! Ò.ó

- então manda todo mundo embora...você sabe que eu queria algo, digamos, simples! Anda! – gritei pra ela! Ela fez uma cara muito infeliz e disse:

- ta! Mas depois não reclame!

- reclamar de que? Eles nem trouxeram presente! U.U

- sua interesseira!

- sou mesmo! – ela fica parada olhando pra minha cara! Será que todo mundo tem essa mania?? – vai logo!! Ò.ó

- ta general! o/ – já indo avisar o povo

- Ah! Não se esqueça do caro de som!! – gritei!

- ok general!

- e para com esse general!

- sim alteza! – que raiva! ela vai ver só no aniversario dela!!

Nisso chegou a Kikyo do meu lado e me abraçou e disse:

- e ai amiguinha! - sua fingida! Sai de perto!! Ò.ó – parabéns! Tudo de...Inuyasha?

- Tudo de inuyasha?? O.O – como assim? Tudo de inuyasha?? Desde quando se fala tudo de inuyasha nas festas de aniversario?? O.O

- Er...Tudo de bom! Aqui o seu presente – e saiu correndo não sei pra onde! O presente dela era uma coisa muito micro, uma caixinha que da pra esconder na mão, depois eu vejo o que é...coloco no bolso da calça...

Bom o carro já foi embora, quem ficou foi...a Sango, a Rin, o Miroke, o Sesshoumaru, que na minha opinião podia ir X.X, a Ayame, o Inu, o Kouga e a infeliz da Kikyo, essa também podia ir! Ò.ó

- Kagome-chan – diz a Ayame se aproximando.

- Fala

- Bom, parabéns! E Aqui o seu presente – e me entrega um embrulho vermelho

- Brigada! Não precisava! – na verdade precisava sim! _"você é muito interesseira! UU"_ só mesmo!

- que festa legal a sua! – você acha mesmo ¬¬ - ...eu nunca fui convidada pra ir em uma festa e essa ta tão legal! Eu nunca... – ih! Agora ela ia lembrar do passado...isso não é legal pra um hayou...

- ei! Não faz essa cara! Você agora é minha amiga! E não gosto de amigas tristes!

- ok!

-espera um pouquinho...eu já volto! – eu preciso falar com as meninas pra gente ir, e me desculpar com o kouga.

- ta! – indo pegar algo pra comer...não me conformo da Sango ter posto a comida em um banco no quintal do kouga, mas...melhor do que não ter...

Vou indo pra onde o kouga ta e encontro no caminho o inu e o vaso _"o vaso? O.O"_ sim, vulgo Kikyo ¬¬

- Inuyasha! A quanto tempo!! My Love!! – diz o vaso ambulante, abraçando o coitado do inu. Que raiva! Òó...ah? OO ... Pq eu falei isso? _"pq...é o amor...que meche com a minha cabeça é me deixa assim!"_ nada a vê...-.-v

- ah...kikyo – diz ele com desinteresse

- e ai? Sentiu minha falta? –ainda abraçada nele

- não...

- pode falar que sentiu, não precisa ser tímido – sua...Ò.Ó

- já disse que não!

- Ah...não precisa ter medo de falar que você me ama! - ama?? Onde o mundo foi parar?

- Eu... – ih! Ele não vai responder não?...eu não quero nem ouvir essa resposta!

Vou ir embora...achei as meninas...

- Sango, Rin! o/

- Ka-chan! – falam as duas em coro! Vou onde elas estão

- A gente já pode ir...depois a noite a gente comemora direito, do jeito que EU quero!

- ok! – falam em coro e fazendo jóia com a mão! XD

- eu só vou falar com o kouga e chamar o inu e a Ayame, então, gente já vai!

- chama a kikyo pra ir com a gente! – sango, você sabe muito bem que eu odeio essa pessoa, pq você faz isso?

- claro...QUE NÃO! – e fui procurar o kouga e a Ayame.

Eles estão conversando..eles juntos formam um casal tão fofinho _"não pense assim! Ele é meu!" _seu? oó _"er...deixa v"_

Vou deixá-los conversando um pouco enquanto eu chamo o inu.

- Eu...eu...- não acredito que ele ainda ta ai! Será que não consegue terminar uma frase?

- Ei! Nós já vamos! - aviso

- Kagome? – fala o inu

- eu! o/

- me ajuda... – ele deve te falado isso pq a kiky-nojo ta apertando ele na parede da casa! Dá nojo só de olhar!!! – rápido!

Me aproximo do casal e falo:

- Ei! Kikyo vc não sabe quem eu vi ali na rua!!

- quem?? Oó

- AQUELE ator famoso que você me falou esses dias pra trás... – ela não me falo nem um, mas aposto que ela vai pensar que sim!

- o...O...O... - acho que ela já pensou em um, pois já soltou o inu...

- esse mesmo!

- pra onde ELE foi?? - fala olhando pros lados...que dó, é tão bobinha...

- pra lá! o/ - aponto para algum lugar e a kiky-nojo corre pra lá gritando. Como é burrinha!

- Valeu! – fala o inu colocando a mão no MEU ombro...se eu me lembro bem...isso é assedio! (N/A: Cap. 2 o/)Tiro a mão dele do meu ombro...

- Vamos...eu ainda tenho que chamar a Ayame.- vou andando para onde esta a Ayame e Kouga.

- Espera! Eu vou com você! – fala o inu vindo atrás de mim _"inverteu! XD" _ahn?? _"deixa! "_ chegamos onde estão a Ayame e o Kouga.

- Ayame...nós já vamos! o/

- ok! Até Kouga, foi um prazer te conhecer – que pessoa educada é a Ayame!

- Que nada! O prazer foi todo meu! - o Kouga também! -.

- Obrigada por tudo kouga!

- que isso não foi nada!

- agradeça – cochicho para o inu

- eu não! Ùú

- agradeça – piso no pé dele, acho que surgiu algum efeito! Eh! Descobri o ponto fraco de um Hayou! XD

- Obrigada... – falou bem baixinho

- de nada – fala frio

- Então...ate + kouga – falamos eu e Ayame em coro.

Eu a Ayame e o Inu voltamos para onde estava as meninas, e estas estavam conversando com dois rapazes que eu eventualmente conheço, sesshoumaru e miroke.

- Vamos então o/

- Claro, nós vamos no carro do Sesshoumaru – diz a Rin..só quero saber como vai caber isso tudo em um carro -.-v

Fomos para o carro e meu deus! Que carro! Não é atoa que a família Taisho é rica! E muito rica! Eles com certeza defecam moedinhas... não tem outro recurso pra ser tão ricos!

Sesshoumaru abre a porta da frente para Rin entrar no banco do passageiro dianteiro! Como assim a rin vai na frente?? Não! Assim não vai caber atrás! Tinha que ir um homem na frente com o Sesshoumaru _"sabe...isso não soou bem...OO"_ é verdade...mas pensa comigo...se a Rin for na frente, alguém atrás tem que ir no colo...como o caro de Sesshoumaru é grande cabe quatro, MAS NÃO CABE CINCO!!! XX A Sango com certeza não vai querer ir no colo do miroke...porque do jeito que ele é...a Ayame eu não posso colocar ela no colo de alguém que ela não conhece...ai...sobrou...eu e o inu ÇÇ _" que cara triste é essa?? Isso é uma oportunidade perfeita!! -"_ eu não acho! Vou falar com o sesshoumaru, pq se a Rin for atrás, com ela é magrinha, vai dar pra eu ir sentada no banco.

- Sr. Sesshourau – falo com muito pesar

- o que? – de um modo muito frio! Que medo!

- Invés da Rin ir na frente pq você não coloca o inu ou...

- não! A Rin vai na frente! E você não vai se opor não é? – e me deu seu pior olhar no estilo Serial Killer...que medo!! Acho que eu vou morrer T.T

- Claro T.T

- ótimo! – de uma maneira muito fria!

Começamos a entrar no carro, 1º a Ayame, depois a Sango, depois o Miroke, depois o inu e não cabia eu como eu previ! E agora?

- Ei! – fala o inu – não cabe a kagome!

- vamos deixar ela ai! – fala o sesshoumaru! Meu deus! Ele me odeia! Ç.Ç

- Não! – fala a Rin! Valeu! o/

- Ta bom... – fala o sesshoumaru

- mas como ela não cabe, vai ter que ficar no colo de alguém! Pode ficar no meu – fala o miroke, pq isso só acontece comigo? ÇÇ

- não mesmo! – fala a Sango e o Inu em coro!

- Pq você não fica no colo do inu? – pergunta Ayame na sua inocência, ou fingindo ela!

- Er...- eu, já muito vermelha!

- tudo bem por mim... – fala o inu no mesmo tom de pele...

- então ta certo! Kagome, sente no colo do inu! – sabe...isso não soou muito bem!

"_verdade, mas eu gostei de ouvir!"_

- O.K ÇÇ – já vi que essa vai ser uma longa viagem...

Bom...como eu não tinha escolha...eu sentei ÇÇ _"que cara de morte é essa? É o momento perfeito pra soltar foguetes! \o/"_

A viagem foi torturante...o Inu não parava se me mexer...e pra piorar _"na verdade melhorar ;D" _ele passou a viagem inteira agarrado na minha cintura...eu reclamei _"não sei pra que! Ù.ú"_ Ò.ó continuando! Mas ele disse que era pra eu não cair...mentiroso! como se cai dentro de um caro que ta com as portas fechadas e encima do colo de alguém!! Mas ele me paga! Ah se paga!! Ò.ó ...e ainda eu tinha que ouvir toda hora umas indiretas do Miroke... esse também está na minha lista negra! E...chegamos!!!

Eu vou sair daqui agora! Eu não passo mais nem um momento aqui nesse...colo! 

Abro a porta na velocidade da luz e salto pra fora! Mas...como o infeliz esta segurando a minha cintura vai os dois pro chão! Perfeito ¬¬ _"concordo!!"_ Ei! Isso foi sarcasmo! Ouviu bem? S-A-R-C-A-S-M-O!

- Ai! Bati minha cabeça com tudo no chão! Que dor! Ç.Ç – eu, lastimando minha queda.

- Vo...vo...vo..cê...tá...be...bem? – inu, em cima de mim...ei! isso não tem duplo sentido!! _"é verdade não tem mesmo...ja é um fato consumado mesmo!"_ o pior é q você tem razão... T.T

- t...to! - cara...os olhos dele parece que penetram alma!

- ei! Vocês não podem fazer isso na rua! Eu posso indicar um lugar para vocês fazerem o que querem sossegados! - disse o Miroke...como ele é hentai! ÇÇ Fica maliciando tudo!

O inu levanta e estende a mão pra mim...eu que não sou de aceitar ajuda, principalmente de alguém que caiu em cima de mim...vou tentar me levantar sozinha, mas quando eu ia cair pra trás o inu segurou minha mão...e eu...fiquei MUITO vermelha, sem falar que já tava antes disso um verdadeiro pimentão!

Entramos no colégio, cada um foi para o seu respectivo quarto, e eu e a Ayame fomos indo conversando para o nosso...

- E então já abriu o meu presente? – pergunta ela...bom falando em presentes eu só ganhei dela e da Kiky-nojo, as meninas sempre me dão presentes a noite e o inu e kouga não tiveram tempo pra comprar, mas o Sesshoumaru e o Miroke já deviam ter entregado! Òó Vou esperar ate de noite, se meu presente não aparecer! Ai...ai..ai Òó

- ainda não...vou abrir todos de noite...

- e sua família, não vem visitá-la?

- não! Eles moram em outra cidade. Mas eles sempre me mandam o presente pelo correio, com um LINDO cartão – isso não foi sarcasmo! o/

- então eles moram em outra cidade por cauda do trabalho dos seus pais?

- de certa forma sim, pois eu estudo nessa escola pela bolsa...e meus pais não tem dinheiro para pagar uma escola de elite pra mim...eu tenho 90 e ainda fica caro pra eles... eu não queria dar muito trabalho, mas sempre acabo dando! Eles não podem mudar de cidade pra ficar perto de mim pois eles teriam que arranjar outro emprego e ai não conseguiriam pagar o colégio, mas eles tem meu irmão pra fazer companhia!

- é um pouco triste...

- que isso! assim eu tenho a oportunidade de conhecer pessoas diferentes! E isso é muito bom! Neh?

- é ...ei! olha ali! Deve ser pra você! - já aviamos chegado no quarto e ta porta tinha três pacotes e muitos cartões, pra quem? Todos pra mim! um era dos meus pais, outro de uma tia minha que sempre de dá presentes cafonas e os cartões dos outros parentes...isso é o que sempre vem todo ano, mas esse ano veio um pacote do meu avô...estranho! XD.

- vamos entrar...e...você poderia me ajudar? v

- claro!

Entramos no quarto e a kiky-nojo ainda não havia chegado...deve estar ainda procurando pelo tal ator! XD

**imaginação da kagome**

- cadê você XXXX? (N/A: esse XXXX é o nome do ator, continuo sem QI pra pensar em um ator! Ele pode ser quem você quiser! ) – pergunta kikyo desesperada procurando.

Quando ela se da conta esta de noite.

- ai que medo! Ta de noite! TT – ela começa a chorar e de repente a parece um sombra atrás dela!

- quem...quem é você?? OO – pergunta kikyo, desesperadamente desesperada.

- eu sou o...

**fim da imaginação da kagome**

- ei kaogme! – fala a Ayame cutucando e me despertando! XD –dá pra você sair da frente...eu não consigo passar e essa sua caixa ta muito pesada XX

- Gomen! v – colocamos as caixas do lado da minha cama que era a mais simples e que ficava escondida no canto do quarto! Que dó de mim Ç.Ç

- Kagome-chan, você tava pensando no inu naquela hora que você ficou parada obstruindo a passagem? – fala Ayame, com um certo tom de malicia que eu não gostei nem um pouco... não posso deixar ela ficar mais tempo com o miroke... afeta!

- claro QUE NÃO! Ò.ó – gritei.

- nossa...desculpa, não queria te aborrecer! OO – eu devia estar com uma cara de ódio muito feia! Que coisa!

- desculpa peço eu...

- quer dizer que você tava pensando no inu? ¬¬

- não! Não mesmo! Eu ima me desculpar por ter gritado! Só isso! O.O

- sei...¬¬

Pego uma caixa que eu guardo embaixo da cama, que esta vazia, e colo lá as cartas e cartões do meus parentes e depois emburro de volta pra debaixo da cama como os outros pacotes que ganhei hoje...coloco o presente da Ayame lá também e o da Kikyo tiro do bolso e guardo em umas da gavetas do meu criado mudo, pra falar a verdade eu guardo na gaveta de inutilidades, onde eu ponho as minha bugigangas! XD Lugar perfeito pro presente da Kikyo! Huahauhau! XD

Olho pro quarto e vejo que a Ayame saiu...bom, acho que vou tomar banho! Não agüento mais ficar usando essa roupa suja! -.-v

Entro no bainheiro e olho pro meu braço...enfaixado...e sem querer me lembro do que aconteceu pra ele ficar assim, lembro da moto...do abóbora...do meus ferimentos...dos ferimentos do inu...do..beijo... CARA! Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso! 

Vou ouvir musica pra ver se isso sai da minha cabeça! Volto no quarto e pego meu som portátil, coloco no banheiro e ligo em uma radio qualquer...Musica sempre me deixa com a cabeça vazia! Vai ser bom!

- E agora na nossa radio vamos ouvir uma musica da Pitty, e vai ser...Equalize! – diz o locutor da radio.

Às vezes se eu me destraio  
Se eu não me vigio um instante  
Me transporto pra perto de você  
Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta  
Me vem logo aquele cheiro  
Que passa de você pra mim  
Num fluxo perfeito

Enquanto você conversa e me beija  
Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto  
Me balanço devagar  
Como quando você me embala  
O ritmo rola fácil  
Parece que foi ensaiado

E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é  
Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe

Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim

Adoro essa sua cara de sono  
E o timbre da sua voz  
Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas  
E que quase me mata de rir  
Quando tenta me convencer  
Que eu só fiquei aqui  
Porque nós dois somos iguais

Até parece que você já tinha  
O meu manual de instruções  
Porque você decifra os meus sonhos  
Porque você sabe o que eu gosto  
E porque quando você me abraça  
O mundo gira devagar

E o tempo é só meu  
E ninguém registra a cena  
De repente vira um filme  
Todo em câmera lenta  
E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é

Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim

Sabe... acho que não foi uma boa idéia ouvir musica! Ela (a musica) só fez o favor de me tacar na cara o que eu acabei de fazer! -.-v

Mas, só pra consta eu não gosto do inu não! Òó _" sei...¬¬"_

Vou guardar o radio e tomar o banho...Guardo o radio e volto ao banheiro... desenfaixo o braço, tiro a roupa, ligo o chuveiro e entro embaixo da água...que relaxante! -

Toc Toc (N/A: Alguém bate a sua porta! XD)

Quem será essa pessoa que quer me perturbar bem na hora do banho? Òó

Toc toc

Deixa eu ir lá ver quem é...coloco o roupão, mas não aperto muito, saio do banheiro, abro a porta e do de cara com...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o

Fim do capítulo 7

E ai?? Gostaram desse cap.??

Espero q sim!!

Gente gostaria de saber uma coisa...Quem é o XXXX(ator da imaginação da Kikyo) pra vc???

Respondam!!! Onegai!!!!!!

**Reviews:**

**sakura-princesa**Que bom que gostou tanto do cap. anterior!! Fico honrada!! Que bom que gosta da consciência...não tava sabendo se ela era tão legal assim...xD Você chorou mesmo?? De emoção?? Nossa...nao esperava isso! xD

**dessinha-almeida**Valeu por não me matar!! Estou muito feliz com isso!! xD

**Kirarinha**Que bom que vocÊ ficou feliz com a lasca do celular dele!! Você é a única que tem a lasca tirando eu é claro!! Que ainda não sai pela rua anunciando, mas logo farei isso tbm!! Quem não gostaria de dormir naquele sofá?? xD

**Bom...mandem mais reviews!! E espero vocÊs no próximo cap.!! Ate + mina-san! o/**


	8. Ele

Pequeno Flash Back  
Vou guardar o radio e tomar o banho...Guardo o radio e volto ao banheiro... desenfaixo o braço, tiro a roupa, ligo o chuveiro e entro embaixo da água...que relaxante! - 

Toc Toc (N/A: Alguém bate a sua porta! XD) 

Quem será essa pessoa que quer me perturbar bem na hora do banho? Òó 

Toc toc 

Deixa eu ir lá ver quem é...coloco o roupão, mas não aperto muito, saio do banheiro, abro a porta e do de cara com... 

Fim do Flash Back

- Kikyo?? É você? OO – meu deus!! Quem é essa pessoa na minha frente?? Será que é a kikyo mesmo? Pq essa pessoa ta pior que a Dercy Gonçalves! _"meus olhos! Meus preciosos olhos!!! X..X"_ (N/A: Tentem imaginar o estado trgico do ser! u.uv) 

- sim sou eu... – entrando no quarto _"cuidado que o dragão ta passando! o/"_ gostei dessa! XD_ "brigada... eu sei que eu sou demais! ;D"_ ih! Agora se acho... -.-v 

- o que houve? – fecho a porta. Me pergunto até onde ela foi para achar o tal ator... O.O 

- depois de procurar incansavelmente, eu voltei para a casa do kouga e ele me disse que vocês já tinham ido...e...por que não me esperam? – eu não deixei que ninguém te esperasse bruaca!! 

- o Sesshoumaru que não esperou – o que não é de todo mentira, dava pra ver na cara dele que ele queria ir embora logo – e a gente não podia fazer nada, afinal o carro é dele! 

- ele me paga! Ò.ó – se eu fosse você não ia tirar satisfações com ele não! Ù.ú – eu tive que vir em um ônibus imundo, cheio de gente pobre e nojenta! X.X – bem feito!! Você precisa mesmo de aprender a se misturar! Bem feito!! Queria ter visto... XD 

- er...eu vou voltar para o meu banho agora! – falo voltando para o banheiro 

- então você tava tomando banho... – agora que você percebeu? ¬¬

- é... – odeio esse tipo de gente...lerda! menos a Rin... pq a Rin é um pessoa lerda legal! Ù.ú 

- então é por isso que você ta desfilando com um roupão de 5ª no quarto! – ora sua... Òó um dia você me paga! Ah se paga! 

Entro no banheiro sem dar a resposta para aquela XXXX... e também o melhor que se pode fazer com esse tipo de gente é ignorar! UÚ 

Tiro o roupão e entro de baixo da água... é tão bom! - 

Depois de terminar o meu banho, saio do chuveiro, me enxugo, me troco lá mesmo por que eu tinha levado minha roupa, que era uma regata e um bermudão bem largo que é um pouco velho, minha chinela havaiana (N/A: Havaianas todo mundo usa! XD_ "olha a propaganda!! ¬¬"_) e saio do banheiro. 

- olha a mendiga. – disse a kiky-nojo...um dia ela vai ver o que é bom pra tosse... _"xarope? O.O"_ é...¬¬ 

- Ayame? Quando você chegou? – hahaha! Ignorei! ù.ú 

- cheguei faz um tempinho. 

- certo! Eu to indo na sala de informática, pra ver se alguém lembrou de mim e me mandou um e-mail ou algo do tipo!

- Duvido que alguém lembre de uma pobretona feito você! – disse Kiki-nojo procurando seu estojo de maquiagem...isso mesmo!! Vai maquiar sua XXXX!!

- Bom Ayame eu to indo porque o que vem de baixo não me atinge!!!! Òó – e sai do quarto sem ouvir a bela resposta de um certo ser!

Agora eu tenho que ir para a informatica...que coisa! Porque tinha ficar tão longe do dormitório?? Só pode ser culpa da diretora! _"maldita!! Òó"_ concordo!! Mas a sorte é que no caminho fica a cantina onde tem comida de graça! - _"pobre é fogo mesmo! Não pode falar que é de graça que já corre atrás! uu"_

Vou atravessando o ENORME corredor do dormitório feminino e por onde eu passava ouvia as garotas falando...algo como: olha a gata borralheira...ou... como podem deixar alguém desse nível entrar no colégio... ou ainda... a plebe ta passando, abre caminho! Que raiva dessas riquinhas patricinhas que não sabem nem como gastar o dinheiro que tem!! Deviam dar todo o dinheiro pra mim! Que sou necessitada! \o/ 

Finalmente e porque Deus é cheguei na cantina!! Eh! Meio caminho andado! \o/

- Olá! – digo enquanto passo perto do balcão...logo aparece uma mulher velha com longos cabelos brandos presos em um rabo de cabelo baixo, vestida de cozinheira com um avental, essa é a senhora Kaede! Ela é muito legal e sempre me deixa filar uma bóia! D

- Boa dia Kagome-chan!- diz ela vindo em minha direção, ou seja do balcão! xD

- Bom dia!! – disse eu com um sorriso – Sabe dona Kaede...eu ainda não tomei café da manha hoje...- fiz uma cara bem, bem pidona! Agora chegou a hora de comer alguma coisa!! A comida da senhora Kaede é uma delicia!! (olhinhos brilhando)

- Bom querida, deixa eu ver o que tenho para você... – e entrou na cozinha, logo ela saiu com uma cesta não muito grande creia de doces...que tentação é essa?!?!?! - Feliz aniversario!! – e me entregou a sexta! Ah como eu sou uma pessoa feliz, esse foi um dos meus melhores presentes!

- Muito obrigada dona Kaede!! – agradeci, como eu sou muito educada _"sei...¬¬" _– não precisava!

- Não? Então me devolve! – disse ela estendendo a mão.

- Mas já que a senhora me deu eu aceito de bom grado! xD – disse segurando a cesta com força. – bom eu to indo dona Kaede, eu vou na informática! – disse saindo da cantina.

- Se cuida querida! – gritou ela.

Agora eu estou tão feliz que poderia até soltar foguetes...ai ai...como eu tenho sorte de ser amiga da dona Kaede! Sou uma felizarda mesmo!

Cheguei a informática e me dirigi ao meu computador favorito, um que fica do lado da janela, com a vista para a parte verde do pátio, é tão bela essa vista! Mas agora não é momento para apreciar a vista é o momento para ver os meu e-mail...hohohoho...

Bom...ganhei um e-mail da Sango com uma gif. Muito kawai!! É uma princesinha com um vestidinho rosa brilhante e em cima escrito "Feliz Aniversario"...que linda!! A Rin mandou um e-mail gigante com felicitações, do jeito que ela é exagerada não esperava menos... E recebi um e-mail até da falsa da Kiky-nojo!! Xx Por isso eu não esperava. -.-"""

Mas tem um e-mail aqui que não tem remetente só ta escrito "Feliz aniversario"...deixa eu ver de quem é...vamos ler " Parabéns Kagome!! Estou com saudades!! Você nem liga mais pra saber como eu estou, ou como anda a sua querida família, parece que esqueceu a gente só porque estamos em outra cidade!! Olha...sabe a caixa que o vovô mando...não abre ela ate eu chegar ai ok? Abraços do seu querido ..." OO

Eu não creio que ele at vindo pra cá!! Justo a gora que eu consegui me aproximar do Kouga!! O que ele vai pensar? O que ele vai falar? E principalmente tenho que deixa-lo longe do Inuyasha!! Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer!! Ai meu deus!! Ai meu deus!! _"o que foi? -.-"_ o que foi?? Você ainda pergunta?? Não leu o e-mail comigo não? Ò_ó " não...mas o que diz nele?"_ diz que ELE vai vir aqui...xx _"ele...ele...ELE??? OO é o fim do mundo!!! XX" _concordo!! O que a gente faz?? _"vamos...vamos...to sem idéia...vamos pensar nisso depois...você tem que ir no quarto da meninas para ver com ela o horário e o local da festa, pois foi elas que falaram que iam ver isso...eu lembro muito bem quando disseram...foi no seu ultimo aniversario!!"_ é verdade! To indo lá agora, mas antes vou imprimir esse e-mail para mostrar pra elas...elas vão pensar em alguma coisa pra me ajudar!

Depois que acabei de imprimir o documento(e-mail) corro na velocidade da luz para o quarto das meninas...ainda ouvindo alguns dos mesmos comentários de antes em relação a minha roupa...um dia essa riquinhas iram ver o que é bom...a se vão ùú

Chego morrendo no quarto das meninas e bato na porta com força.

- Quem é? – voz da sango que vem... _"do alem! XX" _alem?? É mesmo...alem da porta xD 

- Eu! 

- Espera um pouquinho ai! A gente já vai abrir! – disse a Sango novamente. 

- quem é? – é um cochicho da Rin para a Sango...mas com minha super audição eu ouso! _"é...a audição de colocar o ouvido na porta! ¬¬"_ v 

- é a Kagome! – outro cochicho agora vindo da parte de Sango e eu escutei com a minha... _"super audição... já sei..."_

- Entra Kagome-chan!! – diz Rin abrindo a porta para mim.

-Com licença! – eu toda educada entrando no quarto delas.

-Kagome para de fingir o que não é e entra logo!! – diz Sango procurando alguma coisa na gaveta.

- Nossa! Fique sabendo que eu sou muito educada sim viu! Eu não to fingindo nem um pouco! UU – _"sei..." _talvez um pouquinho...

- Sei...sei... – Fala ela concordando com a minha consciência e ainda procurando algo na gaveta. – Achei!! – diz ela segurando um papel!

- Que bom que achou!! – Diz a Rin pegando a papel e me entregando. Era um papel escrito o nome de diversos restaurantes e na frente tava a faixa de preço, depois em baixo alguns lugares que estavam disponíveis hoje a noite que a gente podia usar para a minha pequena festa!

- Pelo visto cumpriram com a promessa – disse eu piscando para elas e elas piscaram de volta pra mim. – Bom...sao tantos lugares...nem sei qual escolher! xD

- Eu gostei do restaurante Francês! Parece muito elegante e sofisticado! – disse Sango. Eu olhei para o preço... elas tão doidas?? OO nem em um bilhão de anos eu pagaria isso!!! XX

- Ele é muito caro, tenta outro lugar! v

- Eu gostei do restaurante Italiano! – disse Rin. Eu olhei o preço. Da pra pagar, mas com ajuda. Deixa pra la.

- Também ta caro.

- E então qual vocÊ sugere? – perguntou Sango.

- Eu? Sugiro que arrumemos alguém pra pagar o restaurante, seja qual for! Mas, quem vocês convidaram, só pra saber...

- convidamos: O Kouga, o Sesshoumaru, o Inuyasha, a Ayame e a Kikyo! – como assim?? _"Inuyasha (olhinhos brilhando e hemorragia nasal)"_ Eu to mais grilada pela Kiky-nojo!! _"nossa, então você gostou da presença do Inuzinho? ¬¬"_ claro que não . _"Me engana que eu gosto...¬¬"_

- Porque convidaram a Bruaca?? – perguntei soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Porque vocês são do mesmo quarto! – disse Rin como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- E quem disse que eu me dou bem com ela?

- eu imaginei... – disse Rin chorosa.

- Tudo bem...tudo bem... –e olhei para Sango- Vamos dar um tratamento especial para ela não é Sango-chan? – pisquei para Sango.

- claro Kagome-chan! – ela piscou pra mim.

- Há! Antes que me esqueça. Olhem o e-mail que eu recebi! – entreguei pra elas. Elas leram e...

- ELE vai vim???? – Gritaram em coro.

- Pelo menos ele vem amanha né? – comentou Sango

- é... – disse Rin. - E que horas ele vem?

- o pior é que eu não sei! – respondi aflita.

- bom deixa o problema de amanha para amanha. Hoje ainda temos que almoçar. E eu marquei com os convidados as 8 da noite no portão principal.

- Ok! To indo almoçar! Ate mais meninas..

- O que é isso na sua mão Kagome-chan? – disse Sango olhando cobiçosa para minha cesta de doce.

- Nada! – e sai do quarto delas em ultra velocidade para o meu!

Vou correndo pelo corredor da morte ouvindo as mesmas babaquices...queria poder colar a boca dessas meninas com super-bonder... queria ver quem ia falar mal de mim depois Ù.ú

Abro a porta do meu quarto pronta para dizer: boa tarde...mas sou recebida com algo na cara...pelo menos é pano

- Cadê?? Cadê??? CADÊ??? – kikyo em sua procura a alguma coisa...é sempre assim...quando a Kikyo perde algo ela procura até achar e não arruma a bagunça depois... eu também não arrumo a bagunça dela...ai fica pra Ayame que não sei por que motivo arruma tudo...

- Boa tarde Kagome! - Ayame com um sorriso, já começando a arrumar a bagunça

- Boa t...- sou interrompida por Kikyo q tacou outra coisa na minha cara...ela me paga Ò.ó

- Foi você!!! Ò.ó – a majestade ambulante aponta pra mim o seu dedo indicador que esta com um esmalte vermelho escarlate, que coisa mais, desculpem a palavra, puta. Bem a cara da Kikyo.

- eu o que querida? – perguntei me fazendo de inocente. Mas eu sou!

- Foi você que pegou meu brinco! – disse ela me acusando

- é aquele que você colocou em um papel de presente vagabundo amarelo?

- Esse mesmo! – falou com um ar de sabe tudo.

- VocÊ me deu de presente! Hoje é meu aniversario esqueceu? – falei com a..a...jegue na minha frente! _"Kikyo, sua jegue! XD"_

- Ah! É mesmo! – pausa – parabéns querida! – e me abraçou e depois foi embora pela porta. _"não!! Pelo teto ¬¬" _

Eu fui guardar minha cesta em algum lugar bem, muito bem escondido para ninguém achar. Depois fui almoçar. Lá na cantina mesmo. A dona Kaede preparou uma ceia pra mim e a Ayame que veio comigo. Estava deliciosa a comida.

Depois voltamos para o quarto e lá a Ayame continuou a arrumar o quarto e eu, com pena dela, fui ajudar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

1º) **Me desculpem a demora!! **Eu imploro piedade!! É que eu fui escravizada pela minha mãe, que me forçou a trabalhar na contabilidade!! T.T

2º) Respondam a minha enquête!!! Onegai!!!!!

**Enquête: ****Quem é o XXXX(ator da imaginação da Kikyo) pra vc???**

Respondam!!! Onegai!!!!!!

3º) **Me add no orkut!! É Jessicalpc xD**

4º) Deixem REVIEW!!!

Respostas das reviews:

**Lovedogs120**Espero que não tenha sofrido nada com a queda da cadeira! E desculpe a demora bem se você estiver morta eu não posso fazer nada agora...e...ei? você por acaso não virou zumbi e ta lendo sua review de um modo alternativo?? Nao é?? O.o

**Izayoi-chan** Acho que o Fanfiction ta brigado com vocÊ pra não deixar vocÊ mandar review...o que você fez pro pobre Fanfiction?? E Falando na parte do carro eu ficaria ate realizada em sentar no colo do inu ;D

**Kagome-DarkAngel** Bom...eu tive coragem...então me deixe viva para continuar tendo não é? xD E desculpe ter demorado!

**dessinha-almeida**Bom...eu já preparei a minha Katana pra caso você queira me matar por alguma coisa...e eu quero deixar claro que não deixarei o beijo pela metade novamente, porque foi um martírio deixar esse e não espero fazer de novo!

**Kirarinha**Bom vocÊ já descobriu o vaso que esta batendo na porta. E ciudado...suas amigas podem estar planejando secretamente fazer uma festa para vocÊ com musica da Xuxa e carro do Barney!! Ù.ú

**Lilermen:** E ai Aline!! Bom eu já te expliquei por não ter postado la...mas que bom que você gosta da minha fic!! Desculpa a demora!

**sakura-princesa** Nossa que review grande (olhinhos brilhando) Foi a maior que eu recebi!! Uhu!!! Obrigado e Feliz 2018 pra você tbm!! Quero dizer...2008 n.nV E pro inu tbm! (babando) Ah Me passa o cantor da musica "accidentaly love" pra mim poder baixar...xD

Obrigada pela atenção!! Ate o proximo cap. Mina-san!!! o/


	9. Minhoca Amarela

_**Suplica: **_Me add no orkut!!! Por favor!!! Preciso de amigos!! _"nossa que interesseira!! Tsc...tsc... ¬¬"_ O link ta no meu perfil!! E não ousam a minha consciência! Ela me odeia porque sou mais bonita que ela 8D_ "Bonita uma ová! E não add essa interesseira ai!! Deixem ela longe de vocês!!!"_ Não ousam ela!! Me add T.T

**Obs: **Rumiko abre uma carta que diz "Me de direitos autorais sobre Inuyasha e cia ou entao escreverei seu nome no Death Note!!" Depois de ler joga a carta no lixo. #eu atrás de uma arvore vendo tudo# Preciso mudar de tática! Ù.ú Então infelizmente ainda Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem...

_**Boa leitura!!! o/**_

_**Pequeno Flash Back**_

Eu fui guardar minha cesta em algum lugar bem, muito bem escondido para ninguém achar. Depois fui almoçar. Lá na cantina mesmo. A dona Kaede preparou uma ceia pra mim e a Ayame que veio comigo. Estava deliciosa a comida.

Depois voltamos para o quarto e lá a Ayame continuou a arrumar o quarto e eu, com pena dela, fui ajudar.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Não sei como vim para aqui ou o porque eu sempre nunca tentar impedir a aquelas malditas e doidas da minhas amigas...Porque eu vim parar no restalrante mais caro da região??? E que somente é freqüentado pela elite, sendo que eu sou a plebe e não devia ta aqui??? Ò.ó _"Ow...aquele ali da mesa ao lado não parece o ator daquela novela que a Rin vê todo o dia?? O.õ"_ é verdade...parece...perai...perai!! é ele!! Nossa como ele é mais lindo ao vido!! #olhos brilhando# _"Muito lindo e gostoso ao ar vivo! #na mesma for da delírio#"_

Mas, voltando ao assunto principal. Será que elas só pensam nelas mesmas e esquecem que eu sou bolsista e não tenho dinheiro para pagar nem o prato mais barato por aqui?? Não elas não pensam nisso. Elas só pensam em chamar a atenção dos "namoradinhos" delas...como eu pude não tentar parar com isso??? _"Seu eu fosse você eu faria o mesmo com os meus namoradinhos! ;D"_ que namoradinhos? "_que pergunta boba!! É claro que o Kouga e o Inuyasha!!"_ Vou fingir que não escutei isso! ¬¬

Mas agora eu vou falar como essa tragédia aconteceu!!

Flash Back

Lá estava eu, vestindo um vestido bem simples azul marinho com uns babados no final, com o colar da minha avó e meu cabelo molhado e solto, esperando a hora do meu querido aniversario chegar na maior paz da vida, lendo um livro sobre o feudalismo japonês, que ao meu ver é muito bom. _"é...só no seu ver mesmo! ¬¬"_ Nossa, só porque eu estou lendo e estudando ao mesmo tempo já sou julgada! Credo!

Mas continuando, eu estava tão feliz ate que duas doidas conhecidas como Sango e Rin, vestidas como se fossem a um baile de gala me levassem a força do meu doce quarto apenas com meu livro de historia na mão sem me falar nada, como porque faziam isso? Ou para onde me levavam? Ou qualquer informação!!! Que raiva!!_ "nossa! Quanta adrenalina adoro isso!! #olhinhos brilhando#" _Só você mesmo né? ¬¬

Fim do Fash Back

E agora estou aqui no restaurante mais chique, caro e badalado da cidade com meu vestido velho e super simples, na companhia de duas doidas, seus respectivos "namoradinhos", Ayame, que esta usando um belo vestido rosa e branco, a XXXX da Kikyo, usando um vestido mega curto vermelho, o Deus grego do Kouga e o insuportável _"mas, lindo, gostoso e maravilhosamente rico_" do Inuyasha!

- E então K-chan? Gostou da surpresa? – pergunta Sango toda animada. Eu só mando meu olhar estilo Sesshoumaru para ela e esta vira a cara e começa a conversar com Miroke. _"Não perde tempo em Sango? ;D"_

Eu juro que estou me contendo para não voar em cima dessas duas e bater nelas ate eu achar que é o suficiente. Logo chegou o garçom com os menus.

MEU DEUS!!!!! Por Favor vamos embora!! O Prato mais barato aqui é mais do que eu ganho de mesada da minha mãe todo o mês para mim sobreviver! Imagina se esse tontos pedirem algo como... Meu deus!! Não pesam a lagosta!! A lagosta não!! por favor lagosta não!! E...só pra consta nem um outro fruto do mar, pois todos eles são hiper mega caros!

- Kagome – chamou o Kouga.

- Po...pode fala! – disse eu ainda traumatizada pelos preços! _"é são bem salgados mesmo! O.O Mas...bem que eu queria provar uma lagostinha" _Filha vou te falar uma coisa! Pobre não tem querer, então fique quieta que é o melhor que você pode fazer! _"Nossa! Bem que eu queria ser a consciência de alguém mais rico e poderoso viu!! E só pra conta eu faço o que eu quiser"_

- Que tal Lagosta? – O QUE????????????????????? Kouga vocÊ não me ama não é?? Eu sei pode falar, mas por favor, compreenda que a lagosta é muito cara. A não!! Olha a cara dele!! _"Não resisto a essa cara de macho #babando#" _Essa cara...como ele pode fazer esse pedido com uma cara tão, tão...linda como essa??

- Po...po...pode ser... – Alguém, por favor me mate!!! E, quero que no meu testamento a divida fique para Sango e Rin. Aquelas tridoras!! Ah não!! o garson já anoto o pedido!! É o fim!! X.X

- Traga 9 refrigerantes – Disse Inuyasha, por todos.

- Qual vocês querem? – perguntou o garçom.

- Eu quero coca-cola! – disse Sango.

- Eu também! – disse Miroke, Rin, Inuyasha, Ayame, Sesshoumaru e Kouga.

- Certo. – disse o garçom anotando os pedidos. – e as duas? – perguntadando pra mim e Kikyo.

- Eu quero Kuat zero. – disse Kikyo cheia de querer!! Por mim ela bebia era água da torneira mesmo!! Mas eu não posso proibi-la em publico, porque ela ia dar o maior chilique.

- E eu apenas água! A mais barata que tiver! – disse já calculando os custos de cada bebida.

- Certo. – disse o garçom me olhando como se eu fosse um alien! E eu sou sim!! Fique sabendo que vim de plutão!! _"deve ser por isso que você não para de estudar e é tão estranha! xD"_ Ei!! Isso foi brincadeira. E eu não sou estranha não!! ¬¬

- Há! Eu gostaria de comer camarão! – disse Rin toda alegrinha!

- Rin camarão não! Já basta a lagosta! – disse olhando para ela com muita reprovação. Do jeito que ela é avoada, aposto que nem reparou no preço.

- Mas K-chan, você não lembra que eu sou alérgica a lagosta? Por favor!! Peça camarão! – Como alérgica a lagosta!! Eu nunca te vi comer uma! Como eu vou lembrar?? E pode parar de fazer essa sua cara de cãozinho abandonado! Não pense que isso funciona comigo não viu?? Eu sou imune a essas...

- Calma Rin-chan, a Kagome-san vai pedir camarão. – disse Sesshoumaru dando um olhar muito significativo para mim. _"é e bota significativo nisso! É como se ele dissesse: Pede camarão ou eu mato agora e vai ser uma morte lenta e dolorosa." _Oh.! Chegou minha água e os refrigerantes!!

- é claro Rin! - disse eu toda sem garça – só tava brincando. – dando uma picadinha para ela e ainda tremendo de medo. Acho melhor beber minha água pra acalma!

- Quem bom k-chan!! – disse com um sorriso! – Nossa kagome isso me faz lembrar aquela vez que a gente comeu Ramen na casa as Sango?

- BLUUUUU – isso foi eu gospindo toda a água que tava na minha boca em cima do Kouga que tava na minha frente. Como a Rin pode falar mico tão foda como esse aqui!?!? E espero que ela não fale nada! Vou dar uma de João sem braço pra ver se ela muda de assunto! Mas antes... – Gomen Kouga!! Eu juro que foi sem querer!!

- Não se preocupe Kagome-san. Eu estava com calor mesmo! – nossa olha como ele é educado e da um jeito de eu não me sentir mal. É por isso que eu amo ele! #olhinhos brilhando# _"mas eu amo ele por outras coisas! Hohoho! Se é que você me entedeu! ;D"_

Entendi muito bem ;D

- E então Kagome lembra? – perguntou Rin novamente! Cara um dia eu mato ela! Mas vai ser longe do Sesshoumaru, isso eu tenho certeza!

- Nossa olha como o restaorante é lindo! – disse virando a cabeça e olhando os detalhes do restalrante que realmente é lindo! Essa foi uma saida perfeita de João sem braço!

- Rin, é aquela vez que... hauhuahuahauhaua – Sango começou a Rin de uma altura escandalosa! CALA ESSE BOCA MULHER!! O POVO TA TUDO OLHANDO PRA VOCÊ!! ATE O ATOR DA NOVELA DA RIN!!

- Essa mesma! Huahauhauhaua! – E lá foi a Rin rir na mesma altura que a da sango.

- VOCÊS DUAS QUEREM PARAR DE RIR E CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO DE TODOS NO RECINTO?? – disse eu gritando e chamando mais atenção ainda.

- K-chan...desculpa...é que eu não consigo parar de rir só de lembrar do maçarão saindo pelo seu nariz quando a gente tava comendo ramen e você riu e ai o macarao aparecu como uma minhoca amarela saindo do seu nariz! – Sango sua anta!! Porque você tinha que falar isso tão alto??

Dogra!! Merda!! Desgraça!! Ta todo mundo olhando para nossa mesa agora!! E da ate pra ouvir os outros rindo e os "eca!!" e "que nojo" ou ainda "queria ter visto isso!!". Agora eu sei que alguém lá gosta muito de mim, e fez com que esse aniversario fosse digamos...memoravel!! valeu!! Muito obrigado mesmo!!

Aqui na minha mesa as caras são as mais estranhas. Ayame esta se contorcendo para não rir não minha frente. Kouga o mesmo. Kiy-nojo esta revirando a cara de tanto nojo. Inuyasha ta rindo descaradamente aqui do meu lado!! E ate o sesshoumaru ta rindo da minha desgraça!! Ate ele!! Nossa como eu tenho sorte!! _¬¬ "muita! Eu não queria ser vocÊ agora! Mas aquele episodio foi mesmo engraçado...huahuahuahauhauahuah!!"_ Mas isso é o cumulo! Ate a minha consciência ri de mim! Obrigado novamente pela minha grande sorte!

- Mas...e ai? Como foi que aconteceu pra ela ter uma minhoca amarela saindo do nariz? – perguntou Inuyasha entre risos para as futuras defuntas.

- Pode contar Kagome? – perguntou Rin, um pouco envergonhada vendo que todos olhavam para a nossa mesa.

- Agora que começou termina né Rin? Mas deixa que eu conto! – Eu disse, pois eu sei muito bem que ela ou a Sango contando podia aumentar alguma parte.

- Então comece logo! – disse um cara da outra mesa! Perai!! O cara da outra mesa é o ator da novela da Rin!! Meu deus!! Ate ele quer saber como eu consegui uma minhoca amare...quer dizer uma maçarão no nariz? E olha só pra rin..ta com os olhinhos brilhando em direção ao homem _"melhor! Deus grego!!"_ que esta na outra mesa...hi...pobre Sesshoumaru revirou a cara. Bem feito! Quem mandou rir de mim!

- Bem...foi que... – espera alguém me cutucou.

- Senhorita. – disse o garçom contendo o riso. Será que ate ele ouviu? – a senhora poderia contar esse episodio no microfone da banda que esta naquele palco? – O QUE?????? Espera ai!! Deixa eu ver se entendi bem!! Você que eu conte o meu episodio da minhoca amare...quero dizer...do maçarão no nariz em um palco com microfone para todos saberem do meu triste fim??

- E...como?? – disse eu me fazendo de João sem barco!

- Garanto que todos que estão aqui gostariam de ouvir e – ele olhou para traz e recebeu um aceno de um senhor que estava em uma mesa com uma mulher. – o dono do restaurante falou que se você fizer isso, tudo que consumir hoje aqui será inteiramente de graça! – ele falou tudo que eu quiser comer aqui hoje, mesmo que seja a lagosta, o camarão e os refrigerantes e o que eu quiser mais será grátis?? Free?? Não preciso pagar??

- Isso quer dizer que a lagosta, o camarão e os refrigerantes e tudo que eu quiser comer a partir de agora esta tudo de graça? – só pra confirmar...sabe_! "sei! Essa oportunidade é de ouro!"_ eu que o diga!

- Isso mesmo. – disse ele, fazendo brotar em mim uma grande alegria e um sorriso no rosto. E será que eu já disse que a palavra GRÁTIS é a que o pobre mais adora? ;D

- Então ande logo e me fale onde fica esse palco! – disse eu já em pé. Então o garçom me apontou o local. Onde tinha um banquinho e um microfone arrumados pra mim. Nossa quanta classe! E só pra contar eu faria isso mil vezes se fosse possível em qualquer restaurante se eu não tivesse que pagar a comida.

E lá fui eu para o palco, toda alegre, saltitante e com o garçom ao meu lado e no momento que eu estava subindo na pequena escada de 2 degraus para o palco...

Ploft!

Cai de cara no chão. O que fez todo o restaurante rir e quase minha calcinha aparecer, mas isso não me importa muito agora, porque ate os cozinheiros saíram da cozinha para me ouvir!! Deus! Será que eu faço tanto sucesso assim?

Bom...sentei na cadeira e ajustei o microfone para ele ficar da minha altura e pronto. Já posso começar a contar minha triste tragédia.

- Bem...Isso aconteceu nas férias quando eu fui na casa da minha amiga Sango, aquela ali de verde – aponte para Sango, que estava vestindo um lindo vestido de babados verde com detalhes em dourado. que ficou um pouco vermelha. – junto com minha outra amiga Rin, a de azul – agora aponte para Rin, que vestia um vestido muito elegante azul bebe que ficou pior que um tomate. – e então no meio do nada minha amiga Rin...

**Flash Back**

- eu quero comer Ramen!!! – disse Rin pulando do sofá da sala e dando pulinhos que nem coelho em volta da mesa do centro. Meu deus! Como ela consegue ser tão enérgica?

- Eu também! – gritei junto com a Rin e tentando fazer o mesmo que ela escorreguei no tapete e cai pra trás de bunda.

- Tudo bem Kagome, não precisa cair para trás só pra me mostrar o quanto você quer comer ramen! – disse Sango se levantando do sofá e me ajudando a levantar.

Depois de me levantar fomos Sango, Rin e eu para a cozinha preparar o nosso Ramen. Estava um lindo dia para comer ramen! O céu estava azul, os pássaros cantavam e a Rin ta se contorcendo no chão que nem uma cobra!! O.O ou seria largatixa??

- Que isso Rin?? A abstinência de ramen ta tão brava assim?? – perguntei eu me deparando com o ser rastejante perto de mim.

- Se eu não comer Ramen eu vou morrer! – disse se continuando seu trajeto rastejane.

- Hoje a Rin é dos bichos Kagome – disse Sango Rindo e colocando a água para ferver. – ela começou com o coelho e agora esta na anaconda! Qual será o proxi...você também??? – disse sango se deparando comigo e com a rRn se contorcendo no chão...mas eu só conseguia bater com a cara na parede cada vez me contorcia!

- Eu sou uma...ai!! – bati a cara na parede e depois voltei a contorcer – largatixa!! - disse eu toda alegrinha com a Rin... – junte-se a nós Sango sua largata! XD – e então Sango se juntou a mim e Rin na limpeza do chão com a nossa própria roupa. E quando nós damos por nós mesmas a água já estava fervendo!

Sango e eu nos levantamos e continuamos a preparar o Ramen enquanto rin continuava a limpar o chão. E depois de alguns minutos quando o maçarão ficou pronto Rin se levantou em uma velocidade tremenda e ainda dando uma de contorcionista chegou ao meu lado e a de Sango e juntas aspiramos o doce cheiro do ramen e cada um pegou uma tigela e pós ramen nela, o mais estranho é que rin que falou que morreria se não comesse ramen colocou só um pouco e eu se Sango enchemos a tigela.

E então sentamos na mesa da cozinha e começamos a comer, quando de repente:

- Ei Rin! – perguntou Sango. – Depois de comer o Ramen que animal vocÊ vai ser? –disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Acho que um peixe! – disse Rin rindo.

- Não!! você devia ter sido um peixe antes porque peixe sempre esta com fome! – ai eu comecei a prestar atenção, afinal nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa de peixe estar sempre com fome.

- Serio? – perguntou Rin já intereçada. – Porque Sango? Me conta! – disse ela pidona.

- Ah...nao acredito que vocÊ não sabe! – disse sango se fazendo de esperta.

- Me conta!! – suplicou Rin. E eu lá comendo e escutando, comendo e escutando.

- Ora Rin, é porque peixe esta sempre com água na boca! – depois que a Sango disse isso Rin fez uma cara, tão mais tão engraçada que eu comecei a Rin sem parar!! Ria, ria e ria...ate que eu senti algo saindo do meu nariz, mas a principio nem liguei.

Ai de repente do meio do nada as duas começaram a rir sem parar, riam, riam e riam ate que eu parei de rir e perguntei:

- Ei...porque vocês tão rindo tanto??

- é porque – risada muito má da Sango – tem um maçarão saindo do seu nariz! Huhuahuahuhauhauauahuhau!!!

Eu imediatamente corri pro banheiro me olhei no espelho e não é que tinha uma minhoca amarela...quero dizer...um maçarão saindo do meu nariz? XDD

**Fim do Fash Back **

Depois que eu terminei de contar todos no restaurante estavam em estado critico de riso. Principalmente o velho que acenou pro garçom e o ator da novela da Rin. Acho que descobri a minha vocação! Vou ser comediante!! Será que assim eu vou poder ir nos restaurantes mais caros e ganhar comida de graça? Não sei...mas que eu gostei disso eu gostei! xD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

E então gostaram desse cap.?

Riram muito?! Porque eu rir escrevendo!! XDDDDD

Sem zuera! xD

Bom...vamos as Reviews:

**sakura-princesa**Oi!! Que bom que você gostou do cap. passado! Eu sei que ele tava cheio de tapados mas o que eu podia fazer? Pessoas tapadas são engraçadas! xD

Ah sim claro! Eu te dou um doce: #entrega todas as balinhas de café# pode ficar com todas! Eu odeio balinha de café então não sentirei falta delas! ;D _"olha só como este ser é mal! Tsc tsc.."_ Ah nem vem!! Ate parece que eu ia dar o meu chocolate branco pra ela!ù.ú é que eu sou amante de chocolate branco xD

E...aqui esta a lasca do celular do Inuyasha! #entrega uma lasquinha inha inha do celular# Espero que esteja feliz! ;D _"eu não ficaria! Ù.ú"_ cala a boca que ninguém ta falando com você!! ¬¬

E boa escolha para o XXX! _"muito boa escolha mesmo!! #olhinho brilhando!#"_

E eu achei a musica! Muito boa mesmo!! Agora viciei nela! Viu o que você fez? xD

Ah! E no anime a Rin sempre fala de mais porque o Sesshoumaru fala de menos! xD

E...Inuyasha, desculpa você ter aparecido menos nesse cap. e estar dando pedaço dos seu querido e estraçalhado celular que você me deu por ai! Viu? _" e fique sabendo que apesar de todo o seu jeito arrogante eu ainda te amo ;D" _

Beijos ao 3 xD

**Lilermen:** Obrigada!! E que bom que acha minha fic divertida!! Que bom mesmo!!

Bom...faz um bom tempinho...acho q foi no inicio de 2007 que comecei a escrever "o diário de Kagome!" xD

Claro que respondo! Eu parei de postar no AS foi porque eles não estavam aceitando meus cap. novos! Eu...temtei...mudei a historia...fiquei horas e horas revisando e eles ainda não aceitaram ate que eu desisti de postar lá. E vim pro Fanfiction! Que foi muito bom pra mim! xD

Beijos

**Kirarinha** Bom...quem é ele eu não posso te falar! xD

Mas o Jakotso não é estranho ou assustado! Tudo bem ele é estranho, mas ele é muito legal!! Adoro o jeitão dele! Acho muito engraçado! xD

Logo você descobrirá quem é ELE...espere mais um pouco... ;D

Beijos

**Mila Himura**Bem...eu não posso te contar quem é ele, pois se não teria que te matar! Huahaha!!

Que bom que a gostando da fic! o/

E postei o mais rápido que pude, desculpe a demora!

Beijos

**Lovedogs120**Que bom que gostou do cap. anterior!!

E que bom também que vocÊ não virou zumbi!! Pois prefiro minha leitoras vivas! xD

Acho que não demorei muito dessa vez...mas desculpe a demora mesmo assim!

Beijos

**Kagome-DarkAngel** Nossa quanta felicidade só porque eu postei mais um cap. da minha fic baka!! Eh!! Se você ficou feliz eu também devo ficar então né? xD

Legal o Houjo!! Mas eu acho que não é ele quem ta indo ver a Kagome! Boa tentativa!!

Obrigada pelos elogios e desculpe a demora!

Beijos

**Little Tathi** Obrigado por achar a minha fic baka tão boa!!

Espero que tenha rido bastante nessa cap.! Você riu né?? #cara de cachorrinho sem dono#

Eu não acho que e ELE seja o miroke...mas eu Também quero que ele manda a vÊ! 8D

(no bom sentido é claro!!! U.u)

Beijos


	10. Danceteria

**Pequeno Flash Back**

Depois que eu terminei de contar todos no restaurante estavam em estado critico de riso. Principalmente o velho que acenou pro garçom e o ator da novela da Rin. Acho que descobri a minha vocação! Vou ser comediante!! Será que assim eu vou poder ir nos restaurantes mais caros e ganhar comida de graça? Não sei...mas que eu gostei disso eu gostei! xD

**Fim do Flash Back**

Bem...depois de contar a minha linda historia eu voltei para a mesa que tirando a Rin, que tava completamente vermelha por eu ter falado para todos sobre ela imitar animais, Sesshoumaru que acho que já acabou a cota de risos por esse ano e o próximo. Todos da mesa estavam bem alegres, ou ainda rindo como o caso critico de um ser ao meu lado intitulado de demônio-malevolo-do-Inuyasha _"ah...eu o chamaria de gostoso-belo-rico-do-Inuyasha!!"_. Ele ria de uma forma irritante, como se quisesse tacar na minha cara o quanto sou desastrada e azarada, mas depois de um tempo finalmente, ele parou de rir.

- E então? Trouxeram presente pra mim??? – disse eu me lembrando que em aniversários o importante é ganhar presentes e não fazer anos! Ú.ú _"Mas é muito interesseira mesmo!! ¬¬"_

- Claro que sim!! – disse a Rin segurando as minhas mãos que estavam sobre a mesa e logo as soltando e pegando algo em sua bolsa. – Aqui k-chan!!! – disse ela me entregando algo de tamanho médio em um embrulho de luas e estrelas e eu apenas coloquei do meu lado.

- Porque Você não abre? – perguntou Ayame.

- é que eu prefiro abrir no meu quarto todos os presentes juntos! – disse eu na maior alegria da minha vida, afinal tamanho médio não é a pior coisa do mundo_!! "nossa...vocÊ só pensando no tamanho do presente...cara...ninguém merece! ¬¬"_ ih! Nem vem...eu não obrigo ninguém a merecer! xD

- Aqui o meu k-chan! – disse Sango me entregando um pacote gigante em um embrulho roxo com uma grande fita azul. UAU!! Eu não sabia que a Sango era tão generosa!!

- Nossa Sango!! – disse eu quase chorando de emoção pelo tamanho de presente. – eu já disse que te amo miga??

- Não! mas não precisa more! – disse ela piscando pra mim e entregando o presente que eu achei que seria muito pesado, mas não era tanto, que eu coloquei perto do da Rin.

- Aqui esta o meu kagome-chan! – disse miroke colocando na minha mão um presente daqueles embrulhos de perfumaria.

- Obrigada! – disse colocando com os outros presentes.

- Aqui esta o meu... – disse sesshoumaru me entregando uma caixa preta não muito grande...aposto que o presente dele não vale tanto! Afinal ele me odeia!! Eu sei!!

- Obrigado! – disse ainda olhando para o presente.

- O meu kagome-chan – disse Kouga colocando na minha mão uma caixa de tamanho médio com alguns detalhes com borboletas, espero que o presente seja tão bom quanto a caixa kouga meu amor _"meu amorzinho do coração! Se você quiser posso ate agradecer com um beijo! #olhos brilhando#"_ De fato!! Eu agradeço com um beijo sim kouguinha...se você quiser é claro...amor... #olhos brilhando#

- Muitíssimo obrigada kouga! – disse eu quase voando pra cima dele e dando um abraço de agradecimento. E é claro que é pra tirar uma casquinha!!! Hohohoho!! _"é kagome safadinha...huhuhu"_ pra quem vocÊ acha que eu puxei? _"pra quem?? ."_ pra você é obvio ¬¬ _"obrigada ;D"_ não foi um elogio ¬¬

Depois que voltei ao meu lugar olhei pra o lado, onde estava o ser do qual não posso falar o nome se não minha boca apodrecerá e ninguém iria querer ver isso! _"na verdade eu ia! o/"_ não vou falar nada! ¬¬

**- **E então? – perguntei ao ser do meu lado que nem sequer olhou para mim...devia ta muito concentrado olhando para a kiky-nojo!! Eca! _"eca digo eu! Quando ele pode ter a mim ele prefere aquela vaca!"_ é mesmo! U.ú Esperai! O.O Ele não pode ter a mim não!!! _"nossa...que ser indeciso é você hem... xD"_ - CADÊ O MEU PRESENTE???? – gritei na kawaii orelinha dele.

- PARA DE GRITAR EU NÃO SOU SURDO SUA BAKA!! – gritou ele para mim após ter colocado as mãos nas orelhas kawaiis.

- EU GRITO COM QUEM EU QUISER!! – gritei mais uma vez com o ser – ENTÃO PARA QUE EU PARA DE GRITAR ME ENTREGA LOGO O MEU PRESENTE SEU... – acho melhor não completar a frase!

- Seu presente?? – disse ele com uma cara de curioso

- Sim meu presente. Sabe, hoje é meu aniversario... – disse eu quase voando pra cima dele para matá-lo.

- Ah...era isso! – disse ele como se fosse tirar algo de bolso que parou no meio do caminho e virou para mim com a cara mais lavada que eu já vi na minha vida. – Eu não comprei. – disse por fim.

- VOCÊ O QUE??????????????????????? – como assim eu não comprei meu filho?? Ta achando que é quem pra não comprar um presente pra mim seu maldito! _"ele acha que é Inuyasha Taisho, um belo, alto, esbanjador e rico garoto que tem tudo aos seus pés e que por estar muito ocupado tentando arranjar uma amante esqueceu completamente do seu presente!" _

- olha eu compro pra você depois! – disse quase começando a se estressar comigo. Como assim?? Ele faz a burrada e eu não tenho o direito de ficar estressada com ele??

- é bom mesmo que compre viu? Se não eu buscarei esse presente mesmo depois de morta! – e eu buscaria mesmo!!

- ok...ok... – disse se largando mais ainda na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Ei! Já que a gente já acabou, que tal ir para uma danceteria que tem aqui perto? – disse o miroke todo animado.

- Claro! – disse Sango animada também!

- Mas Sango o que eu vou fazer com esse monte de presente aqui??? – disse eu apontando pra os pobres coitados e lindos presentes ao meu lado.

- Não se preocupe, o Sesshoumaru ou o Inuyasha te levam ao colégio e vocÊ os guarda lá e depois voltam.

- ok então! – disse eu... – mas Sango...

- o que foi agora? – virou ela pra mim estressada. Calma Sango...calma...você vai na sua danceteria com o miroke...calminha...

- será que você podia ir pedir pra mim uma sacola grande pra colocar os presentes. – nesse momento ela se levantou e foi ate o garçom que saiu rapidamente da minha vista e voltou com uma sacola preta, daquelas de lixo e entregou pra Sango.

- Pronto! – disse ela me entregando a sacola. – mais alguma coisa majestade?

- Por enquanto não. – disse eu pegando a Sacola de lixo _"que deplorável! U.U" _e colocando meus presentes lá dentro... _"que decadência! U.U" _será que da pra ficar quieta por algum tempo for favor!! Nem que seja 5 minutos!!! ... Ei...reponde!!! _"não posso, tenho que ficar calada 5 minutos! U.U" _ Aff...vai ver se eu to na esquina! ¬¬ _"acho que isso eu posso fazer! Já volto 8D"_

Sabe uma cena desse dia que ficará marcada na minha memória? A cena da qual eu sai de um restaurante muito caro e somente freqüentado pela elite com uma bela e grande sacola de lixo e quem passava na rua e olhava arregalava os olhos e depois voltava ao estado normal e voltava a andar pelo seu caminho novamente. Será que eu sou um alien pra eles ficarem olhando tanto pra mim?? o que eu fiz pra merecer tantos olhares?? Hem?? Só porque eu sai de um restaurante caríssimo e só freqüentado pela elite com uma sacola de lixo?? _"acho que não é o fato de ter saído com a sacola de lixo e sim o fato de ter saído com a sacola de lixo, sem roupa apropriada para o local e ter saído pela porta da frente! U.U" _você ta insinuado que eu deveria sair pelos fundos?? Que apoio você me da viu?

- E então kagome? Carro ou moto? – perguntou sango.

- Carro!! – praticamente gritei pra ela! Não queria mais uma péssima experiência com motos! Já basta a que eu já tive!

- Então vocÊ vai com Sesshoumaru e a gente espera vocês lá naquela danceteria! – disse miroke apontando para uma danceteria chamada: The night, que ficava a uns 2 quarteirões do restaurante. Mas perai volta a fita!!!! Eu vou de carro com sesshoumaru?? Tem certeza que isso é seguro?? T-T

**- **Anda logo. – disse ele indo em direção do carro. E eu na minha infelicidade o segui olhando para os felizes seres que iam para a danceteria, tão felizes e eu tão infeliz indo a minha sentença com um carrasco com uma lua na testa.

Entrei no carro e sentei no banco do passageiro com a sacola de lixo no meu colo. A viagem foi inteira com um silencio macabro. Eu não tinha coragem de falar nada! Nada mesmo! Vai ver ele fique irritado com a minha voz ou algo que eu diga e eu morra lá mesmo sem ver, nem usar meus presentes. Mas finalmente e porque eu sei que Kami-sama ainda não me abandonou chegamos no colégio.

- eu vou ficar esperando aqui no carro. – disse ele frio olhando para o volante – e faço o que tiver que fazer bem rápido, eu irei esperar apenas 10 minutos. ouviu? – disse ele mais frio que antes, principalmente na parte do "ouviu" ai!! Que medo!! T-T

Sai apressadamente do carro para não demorar muito naquela escola, não queria ser lesada quando tinha um ser que podia me matar se esse mesmo esperasse por muito tempo. E para minha sorte não tinha ninguém no corredor dos dormitórios e não tive que ouvir nem um comentário do mal!! Eh!! As riquinhas chatas devem ter ido a um lugar de riquinhas chatas pra fazer as coisas de riquinhas chatas! 8D

Finalmente cheguei no meu quarto. Coloquei a sacola do lado da minha cama bem camuflada. Pra que certas pessoas, em outras palavras kiky-nojonão mexesse nelas. E então depois disse eu olhei para mim mesma no espelho do quarto e vi como tava. Pronta para ir a um lugar como lanchonete ou ir fazer trabalhos manuais _"que na minha opinião você não conseguiria nem fazer um simples jarro de argila! U.u"_ obrigada pelo apoio! ¬¬

Acho melhor trocar de roupa antes de ir para um danceteria...mas com que roupa se vai a danceteria?? A única vez que eu fui a uma danceteria foi quando meu tio era sócio do dono de uma. Ai eu entrei de graça, eu e minhas primas, mas nos não fizemos quase nada lá a não ser ficar no balcão sentada ou jogando uns fliperamas que tinha lá. _"bons tempo hem! Quando as coisas eram de graça!"_ sim, bons tempos...

AH!!! Esqueci do Sesshoumaru! Já se passaram mais que 10min, ele vai me deixar aqui se eu não me apressar!!!

Corro pelo corredor em uma velocidade tremenda, e quando chego no portão da escola, me deparo com uma cena assustadora. Sim assustadora. Muito assustadora...ASSUSTADORA MESMO ENTENDEU???? _"Sim eu entendi! Mas da pras falar o que é? ¬¬" _ah...sim claro...

O SESSHOUMARU TAVA NA ESQUINA E ELE IA ME DEIXAR AQUI NA ESCOLA MESMO EU SENDO A ANIVERSARIANTE DE HOJE E PRECISO DA CARONA DELE PRA IR PARA A DANCETERIA!!

Bem...é isso que tava acontecendo ate eu fazer um escândalo no meio da rua gritando: me espera sesshoumaru!! Por favor!! Eu não fiz por mal!! Eu não faço mais!! Por favor!! ... e sem falar que eu quase fui atropelada por um carro que tava passando na rua quando eu comecei a fazer sinais para o carro do Sesshoumaru que, não sei se foi kami-sama que intercedeu por mim, ou acabou de nascer um pouco de sorte dentro do meu ser.

Eu corri que nem uma doida varrida para o carro do Sesshoumaru que não tava com uma cara muito boa, mas me deixou entrar e assim, fomos para a danceteria.

Depois que voltamos da escola eu e Sesshoumaru, um ser coração de pedra que quase _''Isso se você nao tivesse corrido atrás do carro dele" _me deixou sendo que hoje é meu, ouviu bem MEU aniversario.

Chegando na danceteria que Sango e Miroke falaram, entramos rapidamente e encontramos todos a vista. Sango e Miroke estavam dançando e eu consigo acreditar que pelo pequeno período de alguns segundos que fiquei olhando para lá Miroke não tentou nada. Kouga, Ayame e mais um povo que eu não conhecia estavam em um dos sofás que ficavam um pouco longe da pista de dança e onde ficava alguns fliperamas. Rin estava no bar com um copo na mão, suponho que seja refrigerante já que Rin nunca bebeu na vida e disse que nunca beberia. Kiky-nojo tava com um cara desconhecido indo em direção a pista de dança. E o único ser que eu não conseguia ver na multidão era alguém do qual estou pensando seria mente em parar de falar o nome se não minha boca apodrecerá.

Sesshoumaru foi para o balcão onde estava Rin e eu andar por ai para conhecer o local. _"note o pretexto para sair pura ai para procurar um belo e rico ser...hohoho" _cala a boca!! ¬¬

Passei uns 10min andando por ai ser rumo, passei perto de Ayame e Kouga que me chamaram para sentar com eles e os amigos mas eu disse que ia andar mais um pouco q depois ia pra lá. E quando estava indo para um ambiente ao ar livre, que com muito custo eu achei vou te contar, você não tem noção de quantas voltas eu dei... Vejo um ser de cabelos pratas vindo na minha direção.

- Vem cá. - disse ele pegando meu braço e me arrastando pela direção oposta a meu querido ambiente ao ar livre que demorei um bom tempo _"uns intermináveis 10min ¬¬" _para achar_. "ai meu deus!! só agora que me toquei!! ele deve estar te levando para algum lugar para declarar o seu amor secreto"_ por quem??? O.O _"para uma arvore ¬¬"_ serio? nem sabia que ele tinha uma tara oculta por arvores!! mas pra que ele precisa de mim para se declarar para a arvore_? "sua baka!! eu não vai se declarar para uma arvore e sim para uma lerda sem salvação! ¬¬"_ quem é ela??? O.õ _"to falando com a própria!!! ù.ú"_ mas você só ta falando comi...ei!! nem em sonho ele confessaria seu amor, secreto e muito improvável, por mim!! _"quer apostar quando que ele ta te levando para um lugar para se declarar pra você???" _aposto o que você quiser, mas aposto que isso é apenas fruto da sua imaginação doentia!!! _"apostado!"_ vamos ver quem vai ganhar essa então! aposto também!

Bem, voltando ao ser que esta segurando minha mão e me levando para algum lugar desconhecido ainda, agora que eu reparei o qual a mão deste ser é tão grande e quente, a minha sempre foi tão fria e pequena, que tenho vergonha dela. Mas de repente ele parou o que fez eu bater com tudo nas costas desse ser que... _"tem as costas de um deus grego!! uau!! eu quero ser jogada mais vazes nessas costas!!!"_ vou fingir que não ouvi isso... u.ú

- O que você quer?? - perguntei para o ser que acabara de soltar minha mão! _"oh no!!!! T.T" _e olhou para mim.

- ajude-a. - disse apontando para kiky-nojo bêbada e quase caindo ao chão. Isso era muito, muito cômico!!! hahahahaha!!! eu não agüento!! quero rir, mas não posso...e... Sabe é nesses momentos que é bom ter uma câmera fotografia para poder guardar essa cena registrada!!

- Mas porque eu deveria?? - agora falando serio, ela sempre mi humilhou e começou a culpa em mim de tudo que da errado na vida dela e nunca me ajuda em nada! porque eu?? EU AQUI, TA ME OUVINDO?? deveria ajudar nada mais nada menos Kikyou a destruidora da felicidade alheia e mais especificadamente da minha felicidade??

- ela precisa de alguém que a ajude e... - e o que meu filho?? ¬¬ - bem, Sango não moveria um dedo, Rin ta muito feliz com sesshoumaru e Ayame acabou te ir ao banheiro - isso que dizer que sou a ultima opção? obrigada pela consideração!!!

- Então porque você não vai lá ajuda-la?? ¬¬ - fui direta e reta!

- porque ela se agarraria no meu pescoço como fez da ultima vez que ficou bêbeda perto de mim. - disse com desdém, mas volta fita!!! como da ultima vez??? o que ele quer dizer com isso??? _"bateu a insegurança, será que ele realmente a ama?? O.O_" Será?? perai para de fala abobrinha!! ta me deixando tonta e não me deixa pensar direito!! _"e ela não consegue mais pensar direito nessa insegurança u.ú" _ja falei pra parar que coisa!!! .

- Me recuso. Por que faria isso! - isso mesmo!! não se de por vencida!! nada que ele falar irá me fazer mudar de idéia! meu deus!! kikyou quase caiu da cadeira agora, e o cabelo dele nossa, mesmo estando bêbada o cabelo dela continua bem tratado como sempre..duvido que o meu ficaria assim!!!

- Você não pode se recusar! - disse abrindo um sorriso largo, o que ele quer dizer com esse sorriso??? que medo!! . - Você me deve uns favores, a menos que me pague toda a divida que me deve. - ai!!!! doeria menos se ele tivesse me tacado no chão, falar em divida com pobres é a mesma coisa que colocar uma faca em seu POBRE coração!! como ele pode hoje é meu aniversario!!

- Mas...mas...mas hoje é meu aniversario!!! - praticamente gritei pra ele.

- Você fala como se eu me importasse! - seu sem coração!! seu XXXXX XXX XXXX XXX E XXXXXX!!!

- Mas...pelo menos...você...podia me ajudar...não é? - disse para ele com minha cara fatal: cachorrinho sem dono!!

- Er...pode ser... - dava pra ver na cara dele que se arrependeu no instante seguinte que falou aquilo, bem feito!! mereceu!!!

E lá fomos no nos aproximar do ser bêbado, o primeiro impulso do ser bêbado foi pular em cima do inu que quase caiu pra trás quando eu consegui evitar que este mesmo ser o pegasse. ate agora tudo bem, mas porque ele estava se importando tanto com ele estar bêbeda! kikyou pode cuidar de si mesma não é?? porque ele tinha que ir lá salva-la?? ei ei!! alguém me fale!!!

E tomada por minha distração, o ser bêbado se agarrou em mim e começou a falar uma coisas nada a ver com nada...

- E ai...ic...gatinho...porque demorou?...ic...e...você lembra né??...ic...do que??...ic...ah...nao me diga que se...ic...esqueceu...ic...da promeça...ic...que você fez...ic...pra mim...nao esqueceu...nao... ic... é...ic...Inu...a promessa...de... ic... - e ai vagaba acabou dormindo!! MAS O QUE FOI ISSO QUE ELA ME FALOU??? QUE PROMESSA É ESSA COM O INU?? ALGUEM, POR FAVOR!! ME ESPLIQUE!! e...porque eu fui confundida com ele?? eu sei que não tenho peito, mas por favor!! eu to de vestido, não tenho olhos âmbares, cabelos preta, corpo sarado, cheiro inresistivel...meu deus!! olha o que eu to falando!! acho que ela me deixou bêbada também pra ficar falando essas coisas!!

Mas voltando ao ser bêbado. Depois que ele dormiu, um certo Inu mencionado a cima, a segurou e começou em um dos sofás vagos perto do fliperama. E eu fui seguindo eles, como a mongol que sou...ai que raiva!! por que eu tenho que ser tão curiosa?? agora eu quero saber!! alguém me conta por favor!!! T.T

Depois de acomoda-la no sofá tirou a blusa de frio_ "isso ai meu bem!! tira tudo!! #olhinhos brilhando#"_ e colocou sobre...ela...que desgosto!! eu quero sair daqui!! que droga!! eu não mereço ficar vendo isso não é?? T.T

- bem... - ele começou a falar olhando para mim que já estava em um fliperama de lutinha, era um jogo chamado The King of Fighters, e eu vou te dizer uma coisa, quando eu jogo, principalmente jogo de luta, eu me transformo em outra pessoa: grito, xingo e escandalizo, coisas que é claro que eu não faço quando estou em um situação normal. _"é claro ¬¬" _. Pronto já escolhi com quem eu vou jogar!! Hohoho!! Eu vou ganhar!! Ganhar!!! GANHAR!!!

- Bem...kagome... – isso!! Da um chute nele!! Isso um soco bem na fuça!!! – obrigado...por me ajudar com...a kikyou... – que isso?? Reage meu filho!! Isso ataque especial!! Uhu!! Agora chutar!! – valeu mesmo...

- Ganhei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uhu!!!!!! – disse eu começando a pular de alegria por ai! – uhu!! Eu sou invencível!!! – e nessa minha felicidade!! Pq eu sou invesivel!! D e tudo, acabei abraçando alguém.

- Ahn?? O.o – acho que esse alguém é o Inuyasha,_ "uhu!! Isso sim é uma vitória!!Abraçar o Inu!! Isso aperta mais"_ que isso!! Eu nem to apertando nada!! Mas o que ele tava falando mesmo? – o que ta fazendo? – ai ele me olhou com a cara normal dele a de um _"lindo ser!! Perfeita criatura!!"_ eu ia dizer de um rico maldito...e depois disso é claro que o soltei ele _"nooooooooo! TT"_

- A Inuyasha... – notei que ele tava com uma cara olhando pra mim de: 'você fumo o que minha filha?' Ei!!! Eu não fumo!!!!!!!!!! òó – er...o que você falou quando eu tava jogando? O.o

Agora ele colocou a mão na testa e começou a rir...o que ele quer dizer com isso???

- Ei! Responde... – disse eu segurando a manga da sua blusa. Ele olhou pra mim e depois tirou minha mão de vagar da blusa dele e foi sentar perto da desfalecida Kikyou. Ele ficou um tempo mexendo no cabelo sedoso dela e depois começou a falar:

- Ate que vocês são parecidas... – ele disse na maior calma.

- Ei? Você bebeu também não é?? Só pode ser...pra falar que eu e a kikyou somos parecidas só bebendo mesmo. U.ú

- Eu não bebi. Mas é verdade vocês não são tão diferentes, é claro que interior mente são mais diferentes do que tudo. Mas exteriormente são parecidas – isso quer dizer que meu cabelo é tão bom quanto o da kikyou?? #olhinhos brilhando# - tipo...você tem o mesmo rosto.. – isso quer dizer que eu tenho a mesma cara de patricinha, pra não falar pior, que a kikyou?? T.T

- Eu não acho... – disse eu saindo daquele lugar e indo pro bar. – mas...posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Tenho escolha? – não!!! Hohoho!!! xD

- Nao...a pergunta é: que promessa você fez com a Kikyou? – ele parou na hora de mexer no cabelo dela e começou a fitar os próprios dedos e depois de um bom tempo _"e bota bom nisso!! Quase dormi aqui!"_ ele começou a falar.

- Onde você ouviu isso? – perguntou ainda fitando os dedos, eu já falei que eu odeio quando não olham pra mim quando estão falando?

- Bem, ela mesma falou quando tava bêbada e...

- é claro que ela inventou isso! Ela tava bêbada! – disse ele olhando pra mim tentando fingir que o que disse é verdade. É uma pena pra ele que eu seja uma mestre da mentira e seu exatamente quando qualquer pessoa esta mentindo pra mim! Se deu mal!!

- Ela não inventou! Qual é? – perguntei um pouco irritada

- Quem é você pra saber que ela não inventou? – perguntou ele um pouco perturbado _"falando assim ate parece que ele esta sendo perturbado por espíritos malignos!"_ quanta imaginação! ¬¬ _"vou tomar isso como um elogio!"_

- Eu só sei que você ta mentindo pra mim!! Sua mãe nunca falou que mentir pros outros é feio?? – disse eu já mais irritada do que antes!

- Não deu tempo! Ela morreu quando eu ainda era muito novo! – uau! Dessa eu não sabia! Mas pouco me importa! Ele mentiu pra mim! Isso é o que importa! Arg!! Eu quero beber algo! Quero ir embora!! To vendo que discutir com esse ser não ta levando a nada!!

- Você deveria ter aprendido sozinho... – disse me virando e indo embora! Pra mim já chega! Não vou gastar a noite do meu aniversario discutindo com um jegue! _"jegue não!! Um príncipe!! #olhinhos brilhando#"_

Fui para o bar, acho que deveria beber alguma coisa, porque só a Kikyou que pode beber?? Eu também posso!! Chego no bar e o garçom olha pra mim e já me pergunta o que quero beber e eu que no momento não to com cabeça pra pensar em nome de bebida apenas disse assim:

- Algo com um alto nível de teor alcoólico! – então o garçom pegou pra mim uma bebida rosa e disse:

- é uma batida de morango, acho que é a única coisa com alto teor alcoólico que posso servir pra você, e cuidado, ta muito forte viu garota?

- ta ta! – disse eu pegando e bebendo, arg! Tem um gosto amargo, mas vou beber mesmo assim! E la fui eu completando meus copos! Já tava no 5° _"e nada sóbria devo mencionar" _quando alguém me cutuca...aff...ta atrapalhando eu beber!

- que...ic...é? – credo...acho que já to bêbada... _"acha? ¬¬"_

- Kagome! Não acredito que você bebeu! – disse um ser do qual estou com imenso ódio! – me dá esse copo agora!

- claro que não!! Esse é meu!! – disse eu colocando o meu precioso como mais perto de mim! Quem ele acha que é pra roubar minha bebida? – se quiser...ic...pega um pra você...

- Eu não quero, odeio beber! – ... _"desculpem a senhorita Kagome,pois não esta em condições de pensar em nada devido que seus neurônios estão morrendo em seu cérebro devido a Vodka na batida, caso queira falar com ela, tente em outro bat-dia em outro bat-horário." _– e acho que você já bebeu de mais!

- quem...ic...disse? – _"cara, olha só o estado desse ser! ¬¬"_

- eu disse! – não!! Devolva meu copo!! _"Ela pensou!! Mesmo que uma coisa de bêbado, mas pensou!"_

- eu quero meu copo de volta! Eu faço qualquer coisa!! – _"uau! Ela já ta fazendo tudo pra bebida!"_

_**- **_é mesmo??

- Sim..ic... sim!!! O que é?? Fale ...ic...logo!! quero...ic...beber!! – _"acho que nem vou comentar essa!"_

- Duvido...

- Pode...ic...falar o que você...ic duvida... que eu faça...que eu faço...ic...pelo minha batida de moranguinho...ic...- _"disse ela dando pulinhos mostrando que fazia"_

- Bem...Duvido que rasteje no chão... – _"e lá esta a kagome sem cérebro a limpar o chão, sendo que ele nem ta olhando"_ - ...ou pule em cima de uma mesa... – _"meu deus!! Para de falar coisas assim lindo! Ela acabou de subir em cima de uma mesa e começar a pular! Por favor gostoso, para!!"_ – ou me beije...ou... – macios...são macios..._"Nesse momento kagome se encontra rosando seus lábios nos lábios macios, como ela pensou, do ser mais lindo, gostoso, perfeito e rico da face da terra e esse lindo ser depois de tomado pelo pequeno susto aprofundou o beijo, e a bêbado por fim tomada pela emoção, ou vontade de pegar seu copo de volta, o deixou fazer o que queria. Pelo menos ela fez uma coisa certa na vida!! Uhu!!! #olhinhos brilhando# "_

- ai... que sono... – _"então... kagome higurashi, depois de beijar profundamente o ser mais belo do planeta, com suas bochechas rosadas e um sorriso na cara desfaleceu nos braços de Inuyasha que voltou a sim e viu que beijou uma bêbada sem salvação!"_

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o0

E ai galera? #disviando das bombas que estão tacando#

Desculpa a demora!! É que meu pc deu ums problemas...e eu tive, na verdade meu pai, comprar outro e por fim eu finalizei o cap. E estou postando ele finalmente.

Espero que tenho de gostado desse cap. Pessoa!!

E não esqueçam de me mandar um Review hem!!

Agora respondendo as mesmas:

**Izayoi-chan**Bem vinda de volta!!

Obrigada pelo apoio!! Valeu mesmo!!

E desculpa a demora!! E espero que tenha gostado desse também! xD

**dessinha-almeida** Que bom que gostou do cap. Anterior!!

Te espero no próximo!! E desculpe a demora!

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**Nossa dessa vez eu demorei hem...acho que ate eu teria virado zumbi agora...entao me desculpe pelo seu atual estado de espírito!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. E desculpe mesmo a demora!

**sakura-princesa**De nada pela lasquinha inha inha! Faça bom proveito! xD

Agora repare que nesse cap. O Inu apareceu bastante e ate se deu bem não é? Acho que alguém deve me agradecer por isso!! Não acha sakura? Um ser chamado Inuyasha...hohohoho...

Que bom que gostou da balinha de café e fique ciente que não vou ti dar o chocolate branco não viu!! Ùú

Bom...desculpa a demora e espero que tenha gostado desse cap.!

**Lilermen:** Tudo bem Aline?

Obrigada por gostar da minha fic assim!! Eh!!

E mesmo, a kagome tem que ralar pra soberviver! xD

Eu também gosto muito do Fanfiction!! É muito bom postar aqui!!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. E me desculpe a demora!

_**Mandem Reviews!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	11. Ressaca!

Pequeno Flash Back

_**Pequeno Flash Back**_

- ai... que sono... – _"então... kagome higurashi, depois de beijar profundamente o ser mais belo do planeta, com suas bochechas rosadas e um sorriso na cara desfaleceu nos braços de Inuyasha que voltou a sim e viu que beijou uma bêbada sem salvação!"_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Ai que dor de cabeça!!_ "Já começou a ressaca... -.-v"_ Ai to sentindo meu corpo todo duro...aiai...porque eu tive que beber... "_ainda bem que você bebeu viu!! Essa pode ter sido a única coisa certa que você fez na sua vida de pobre sem salvação"_ Ei para de humilhar!! Mas...Porque? O._o "tente lembrar por si mesma...hohohoho...e te garanto que vai ser uma coisa muito boa...hohohoho"_ isso vai ser difícil...eu só lembro alguns fleches depois que passei do terceiro copo... _"boa sorte então!;D"_

- Que bom que você acordou! – acho que é a Ayame. – Tudo bem?? – acho que to no meu dormitório e tem alguém roncando aqui!! Arg! Olho pro lado e vejo a Kiky-nojo dormindo e roncando! Credo! Será que ela não sabe que roncar irá contra seus princípios de patricinha?? ¬¬ Ai!! Que dor de cabeça!! X.X _"Ta vendo...isso que dá ficar bebendo sem parar! U.ú"_ ta bom..ja aprendi a lição!

- acho que sim...to com uma dor de cabeça...- começo a me lamentar com a Ayame – você tem algum remédio ai? – agora lá vou eu mendigar pra Ayame...ai..eu quero lembrar o que aconteceu!! Imagina se eu tivesse...sei la...fizesse um escândalo em cima de uma mesa cheia de gente!! _"acho melhor não falar nada... u.ú_" sobre o que? _"ah?? Onde?? O que?? Porque?"_ você bebeu? _"não! Foi você que bebeu! ¬¬"_ ah...e mesmo...

- Acho que sim. – disse ela indo em direção a seu criado mudo. Ela abre uma gaveta pega um comprimido, depois pega uma garrafinha de água na geladeirazinha, aquelas de hotel sabe...é que tem uma aqui no quarto...é que a Kikyou ficou enchendo tanto a diretora que ela teve que por...mas voltando a Ayame, ela colocou a água em um copo e me entregou o comprimido e a água. – aqui esta! – disse ela toda sorridente.

- obrigada. – disse eu com minha cara de ressaca! Nossa nem quero me ver no espelho, se a Kiky-nojo já ta com cara de acabada, apesar de seus cabelos estarem intactos, imagina eu então!!

Tomei tudo num só gole! E então reparo como eu estou...sentada na minha cama com o mesmo vestido que estava usando ontem, só que ele esta tremendamente sujo, com a meu lençol do my litle pony, ei eu ganhei ela da minha tia que me dá coisas cafonas e de criança então não falem nada ok! _"hahahaha!! Eu lembro da sua cara quando você ganhou essa coberta!! xD"_ Eu falei pra cala a boca ta surda??

- Finalmente acordo hem... – disse um ser sorridente entrando pela porta...perai eu conheço esse ser de algum lugar...deixa eu pensar...roupas de roça largas...sotaque do povo da minha antiga cidade...esse cabelinho negro totalmente desarrumado...essa cara infantil...esse é...é...OO

MEU DEUS!! O QUE ELE TA FAZENDO AQUI?? _"Acho que você devia se preocupar com outras coisas agora do que com a visita DELE...mas faça o que quiser! "_

- o...o...o...que você ta fazendo aqui? – disse eu ainda completamente em choque pela visita inesperada.

- Uai, Eu mandei um e-mail pro cê, não leu não? – disse ele na maior naturalidade, e sim eu li, só que o choque foi tão grande que eu esqueci totalmente desse detalhe. Acho que foi por causa do álcool acabar com o meu cérebro! ¬¬

- li... – disse eu mais pra mim mesma do que pra ELE...que dor!! Porque ele tem que aparecer aqui logo depois do meu porre...é incrível como ele sempre escolhe os piores momentos para aparecer na minha vida! Incrível!

- E então...fiquei sabendo que ocê bebeu tanto que deu ate um show...queria ter visto – disse ele com um olhar sonhador...será que ele não entende que ele ter visto isso, o que se acontecesse terceiros iam saber na hora, eu não conseguiria me recupera nunquinha na minha vida! ¬¬

- Vai ver se eu to na esquina Souta!! – pra quem não sabe, apresento-lhes o meu odiado irmão, Souta o arruaceiro, fofoqueiro, que inventa de historias e que sempre quando aparece uma desgraça vem junto!

- Não obrigado! – disse ele me mostrando a língua, se eu não tivesse tão mau pela ressaca eu já estaria matando ele...afinal aqui ele não pode chamar a mãe!! Hohoho!! Essa é a única vantagem quando ele vem pra cá! Maldito!

- Kagome-san... – fala a Ayame

- O que é? ¬¬ - digo eu no meu momento de ira e Ayame leva um susto – a desculpa Ayame...é culpa desse inútil ai!!

- Eu não sou nem um inútil! – disse o inútil tentando se defender.

- ate parece...mas fala ai...o que você veio fazer aqui infeliz ser que atormenta a minha vida? – perguntei logo de uma vez, porque quando mais rápido eu souber pra que ele ta aqui mais rápido posso mandar ele de volta pro buraco que é aquela cidade de onde eu sai!

- o presente do vovô...você tem que abri-lo na minha presença...

- posso saber porque?

- Kagome-san...- a Ayame de novo...

- Perai Ayame isso é assunto de família...resolvendo eu falo com você... – disse eu ainda esperando a resposta do meu amado maninho! – e então não vai responder não??

- E você acreditaria em mim??

- Ah...ja intendi!! Você veio aqui do intrometido que é não é? Só pra saber o que o vovô vai me dar não é?? Vai tirando seu jegue manco da chuva ouviu?? – disse me levantando e ficando de frente pra ele, que é mais baixo do que eu, por isso tive que em curvar...pobre maninho tampinha.

- é claro que não!! Foi o vovô que me mandou pra cá!! E eu não tenho nada a ver com isso que você falou!!

- Ah...agora você vem com o papo de o vovô que mandou. – bem isso pode ate ser verdade...mas é tão legal brigar com o meu irmão!!

- Kagome-san – Tentou Ayame de novo – Posso falar com você agora?

- Claro – disse eu cambaleando ate ela deixando o meu irmão falando com o vento.

- Kagome-san, é que a Sango e a Rin pediram que eu as avisasse quando você...

- ah!! Tem um homem aqui no quarto!! – gritou a escandalosa Kiky-nojo após acordar do seu sonho de beleza. E não sei se ela reparou mas meu irmão ta muito novo pra ser considerado homem sabe, ele tem apenas 12 aninhos.

- Calma Kikyou, é apenas o meu...

- Prazer senhorita. – disse meu irmão sem cérebro e cego segurando a mão do vaso ambulante e a beijando.

- O prazer é todo meu – nossa eu queria ter esse pique, falar tão bem mesmo estando de ressaca e ainda conseguir jogar charminho pra cima do meu irmão...ela é cega ou apenas oportunista, mas acho melhor ela saber que o capital dele não é muito alto não então, boa sorte kiky! – E como você se chama cavalheiro? – Ui! Ela tbm é cega?? _"Eu já acho que ela faz do tipo, atira pra todo lado...u.u"_ Deve ser...

- Me chamo Souta Higurashi. E eu poderia levar a senhorita para almoçar agora, imagino o que você deve ter passado ao lado da minha irmã desajeitada – Fedelho desgraçado, ele vai ver quem é a desajeitada quando menos esperar, há se vai!!

- Claro, Souta-kun – disse isso dando um beijo estralado na bochecha do meu irmão. _"espero que ele não morra infectado!O.O"_ E eu espero que morra, aquele desgraçado!! Ò.ó Depois ela se levantando da cama e calçando a sandália que estava ao lado da cama acompanhou o meu irmão ate a porta e antes de sair disse: - Kagome, se alguém me ligar ou precisar falar comigo comunique estou ocupada ok? – e deus uma piscada pra mim...entendeu?? uma piscadinha meio muito que eu não gostei nem um pouco!!

Argh!! Acho que vou vomitar _"Ai estão os males da bebida"_ Não, não eu não vou vomitar pela bebida e sim pela piscadinha, e quem ela pensa que é pra ficar me dando ordens como, anote se alguém me ligar hem?? Hem?? _"Acame-se!! O.O"_

- Ate Nee-san – disse meu odiado irmão saindo com o pedaço de terra(kikynojo) e fechando a porta atrás dele ai eu não agüentei gritei mesmo:

- Pra você é Nee-sama!! Entendeu Nee-sama!! E Kikyou não pense que eu vou anotar algo pra você sua papa anjo!! – mas ele não ouviram...ja estavam um pouco longe pra ouvir quando eu gritei. Malditos!! Ò.ó

- o que uma papa anjo? – perguntou Ayame na sua inocência...

- é a pessoa que pega pessoas mais novas entende? – falei eu na minha definição mais simplificada.

- Acho q sim...- disse ela naquela cara de quem não entendeu nada, mas tudo bem...acho que uma hora ela entende. – Ah. Kagome-san eu estou saindo pra almoçar então pode ficar a vontade aqui. – disse ela saindo do quarto.

- Ate mais – disse eu indo ate a porta e trancando-a. Agora eu preciso de muita, muita concentração! É o momento de abrir meus presentes que ninguém vai interferir!!

Fui ate o local onde eu pus os meus presentes e os coloquei na minha cama um por um, mal posso esperar para abri-los!!

O 1° que escolhi é o do Kouga...huhuhu!! O que será que esta escondido por trás desse embrulho cheio de borboletas?? Vou abrindo delicadamente o embrulho _"Gostaria da sua definição de delicadamente pois pra mim isso parece apressadamente!!"_ e quando abro encontro um lindo conjunto de anel, pulseiras, colar e brincos em forma de lua, sol e estrelas, um de cada tipo, ou seja 3 conjuntos!!Em prata pura!! Uau!! E pelo que me parece são de pedras preciosas!! Kouguinha, não sabia que você se importava tanto comigo!! Amei de paixão esse presente...mas acho que não vou poder sair pela rua com eles por ai então acho melhor deixa-los bem guardados! _"Que pensamento de pobre o seu viu! Guardar? Onde já se viu? Se ganhou é pra usar!!"_ Claro que não!! Se eu perder um que for eu morro!! _"Mas você perder a oportunidade de aparecer com essas pedras e passar inveja naquelas riquinhas do corredor?? E na kikyou principalmente?? Sem falar que o kouga vai ficar super feliz de te ver com essas jóias!" _Bem...acho que posso abrir um espaço...

Depois de guardar o presente do kouga na caixa de novo peguei o que estava mais próximo o do Sesshoumaru, ai que medo!! Ele pode ter me dado uma cobra venenosa para me picar no momento que eu abrir a caixa e cair mortinha no chão!! Eu sei que ele quer me matar!! TT _"Que isso, coragem, pense positivo! o/" _#fica animada e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha# Olha que legal, o Sesshoumaru quer me matar! _"Assim ta melhor! xD"_

Agora que reuni muita coragem _"Sim do tamanho de uma ervilha! ¬¬" _Não importa o tamanho importa é que eu reuni! . Eu então abro a caixa e vejo dentro dela um...um...um...

Sesshoumaru, dou total apoio pra você com a Rin, sabe eu sempre achei que você formão um casal tão lindo, tipo super combinam! _"Acho que se podemos retirar a idéia de que o Sesshoumaru quer te matar não é? "_ Do que você ta falando?? Hello-o!! O Sesshoumaru é super amigo meu, ou você acha que ele me daria um óculos de sol Dolce&Gabbana se não fosse?? _"Bem, eu acho que ele pegou o 1° óculos que ele viu na frente numa loja cara, da qual ele freqüenta, e como ele muito rico não se importou com o preço do D&G! Mas, é só uma hipótese querida!"_ OMG!! Agora eu vi tudo!! Ele quer que eu penso que ele é meu amigo pra ai...pow!! Enfiar uma faca nas minhas costas, literalmente, para que eu morra e ele seja feliz! . _"Que coisa mais linda! O.o"_

Guardei meu óculos querido e caro, e bota caro nisso ele nem teve o cuidado de tirar a etiqueta de preço!! E me direcionei ao próximo presente que é o da Sango. Sabe...aquele presente grande! Sim, mal posso esperar para abri-lo! "_Mal pode mesmo...ja ta ate abrindo!"_

Mas...mas...o que é isso?? Guia de sobrevivência: As leis de Murphy?? (n/a: eu inventei esse livro, ele não existe! xD) Que tipo de livro é este?? E ela deve ter colocado na caixa grande só pra mim pensar que é um presente grande e caro! Você vai ver Sango!! Ai se vai!!

Opa! Perai tem mais uma coisa aqui nessa caixa enorme...é um CD da Pitty...acho que já ouvi esse nome...

Agora o presente do Miroke, bom eu já sei que é um perfume...mas não custa nada ver qual é né?

UAU!! É um perfume francês!! Entendeu?? FRANCES!! Olha a categoria!! Eu nunca ganhei um perfume, muito menos um francês! To tão feliz!! Valeu Miroke!! Por essa eu vou fingir que não vejo você passar a mão na Sango! Uu "_Grande amiga você é... uú"_ Faço o possível! ;D

Falta mais algum? Deixa eu ver aqui...Falta o da Rin e do Ayame...vou abrir 1° da Rin, esse embrulho da Rin é tão bonitinho! Cheio de luas e estrela _"Você fala isso mas o do Kouga que era lindo, cheio de borboletas você rasgou em pedaços em segundos!"_ é verdade...-.-v...é melhor eu abrir logo! E é...UAU!! Eu sabia que a conta bancaria da Rin era invejável...mas não sabia que era tão invejável pra ela me dar um celular!! Sim você ouviu bem, não é mentira, ela me deu um celular!! E você nem imagina qual...Um Prada-LG!! Hohoho!! (N/A: em Prada-LG pra quem não conhece: /wp-content/uploads/2008/04/lg-prada.jpg)

Mas, agora pensando bem acho que devo ter traumatizado a coitada quando a moto do Inuyasha bateu e ficamos sem contado, por isso ela me deu um celular novinho em folha e o meu eu já posso doar para o mal caráter do meu irmão e sem contar que vou ficar contando vantagem com todo mundo, vou fazer questão de olhar as horas no meu celular com muito prazer...hohoho

imaginação da Kagome

- Quantas horas são? – pergunta uma patricinha esnobe com tom de deboche pra Kagome.

- Um momento – Kagome pisca pra ela e tira um celular Prada-LG do bolso e diz – são duas e dez querida!

A paricinha rica e esnobe deixa o queixo cair, pois não acredita no que esta vendo o celular de Kagome

Fim da imaginação

Mal posso esperar por isso!

Toc Toc

Quardei meu presentes e fui atender a insistente porta!

Toc Toc

- O que é? – perguntei no maior mal humor para o ser do outro lado da porta.

- K-chan!! – Disse a Sango na maior alegria me abraçando – que bom que você já esta bem!! – fala ela como se eu tivesse internada por um tempo incalculável!

- Estou... – falo tentando me soltar dos braços esmagadores da Sango e depois de conseguir ela entra no meu quarto e senta toda folgada na minha cama e eu fecho a porta e pergunto calmamente pra ela – o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Nossa isso é jeito de tratar uma amiga preocupada? – pergunta ela se fingindo de indignada.

- Sim, principalmente pelo presente que você me deu!

- Pensei que você gostasse de ler...e tenho certeza que você vai adorar aquele livro! – disse com um sorriso começando a andar pelo quarto.

- Eu gosto de ler, mas não quer dizer que eu leia qualquer coisa que qualquer um –principalmente um que você – coloca na minha frente!! – disse começando a reparar que ela estava começando a futricar em tudo do quarto.

- E você gostou do CD? – perguntou ele olhando pra mim, mas depois parou pensou um pouco e falou – Acho que você ainda nem teve a decência de ouvi-lo não é? ¬¬

- Pode crer! – disse eu com um sorriso!

- Achei! – agora eu reparei que ela estava totalmente feliz abrindo a sacola preta onde estava todos os meu presentes, OMG!! Eu sabia que ela não veio aqui de preocupada!!

- Solta isso!! – disse eu correndo na direção dela na intenção de fazer ela largar meus presentes, mas como infelizmente alguém em algum lugar no mundo colocou uma maldição no meu ser para que sempre aconteça algo ruim comigo, eu tropecei em uma saia rosa cheia de lantejoula da Kiky!! E sai voando em direção ao espelho do banheiro que fica em cima da pia _"com certeza isso vai ocasionar que sua barriga seja esmagada pela pia...Acho que o que eu posso dizer agora pra você é BOA SORTE! __8D"_ e...

CRASH

Eu...eu...quebrei o espelho...OH MY GOD! EU QUEBREI UM ESPELHO!! SABE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA?? 7!! SETE ANOS DE AZAR!! SE JÁ NÃO BASTASSE O AZAR TODO QUE EU TENHO SEM QUEBRAR NENHUM ESPELHO!! TUDO CULPA DA MALDITA DA KIKY-NOJO QUE DEIXA SUAS COISAS JOGADAS PELO QUARTO!! GRRRR!!

- Você ta bem k-chan? – disse a causadora do desastre se virando para ver como eu estava, droga!! Porque isso tem que acontecer comigo! – Meu deus k-chan!! O que aconteceu com você??

- Não ta vendo não?? Eu quebrei a porcaria do espelho! – disse olhando os pedaços do espelho no chão!

- K-chan! Olha sua testa! Ta com um corte gigante!! Deixa eu chamar alguém pra nos ajudar! – disse ela saindo do banheiro na maior velocidade.

- Esperai Sango!! – gritei inutilmente para o nada. Droga! Como será que eu consigo ser tão desastrada?

Agora eu olhei pra o chão, vendo minha testa com um corte não muito grande em cima da minha sobrancelha direita. Se a sango disse que é um corte enorme nem quero saber o que a rin diria desse machucadinho. _"Sem querer tirar, mas é um corte grande sim viu! O.O"_ Exageradas... ¬¬

Sai com cuidado da banheiro que estava todo sujo, coloquei meus presentes de volta na sacola e os guardei em outro lugar mais seguro e sai do meu quarto para ir ate a enfermaria e cuidar do corte.

Quando chego lá encontro Sango falando exageradamente sobre meu corte, algo como ela parece estar morrendo com aquilo, curem-na, curem-na! Assim ate parece que eu tenho um câncer ou algo do tipo, credo!

- K-chan! – disse Sango saltando no meu pescoço – você deveria estar de repouso!

- Serio? – pergunto sarcástica – não sabia.

- Não seja burrinha – odeio quando ela usa esse termo _"Qual? " _Burrinha! ¬¬ - cm esse corte gigante – disse me soltando e me levando ate a enfermeira – você deveria se esforçar menos, não é? – pergunta ela gentilmente para a senhora de branco na nossa frente.

- Bem é apenas um corte superficial, vou fazer um curativo em você pode ir embora! – disse ela com um sorriso o que deixou Sango desanima, pois ela estava muito a fim de me manter muito tempo fora do meu quarto para procurar os meus presentes e vê-los ou ate pior! "o que seria pior? O.o" Ela experimentá-los como se fosse a dona! Não consigo nem sobreviver a pensar nela com os colares que Kouga me deu! T.T

- Então querida K-chan, vou indo já que você esta em mãos competentes que podem te curar! – assim ate parece que eu estou morrendo mesmo!

- Ate Sango – Pode ir a vontade ao meu quarto, tranquei a porta muito bem trancada! Hohoho!

Fiquei apenas uns 10 minutos na enfermaria, tempo para ela limpar o machucado e colocar um curativo discreto que era tampado pela minha franja, e dar uma olhada no meu braço que estava cheio de cicatrize, agora sim grandes e feias, do acidente com a moto, ela me deu uma pomada para passar no braço para as cicatrizar mais rápido, agradeci e fui embora.

Enquanto voltava feliz com a minha pomada fazedora de milagres, segundo a enfermeira, crusei com o ser assombra minha vida, se você pensou meu irmão, sim ele é um ser que aterroriza minha vida sim, mas este é um mais recente...

Acertou quem disse um nome que começa com I e termina nuyasha!

E como eu sou uma pessoa educada _"Nossa muito! ¬¬" _disse sutilmente:

- Bom dia! – com um pequeno sorriso.

Só que o ser passou reto sem me dirigir uma palavra, isso foi o suficiente, no meu estado _"De ressaca pra quem não sabe..." _ficar irritada! Na verdade meu estado de quase morte segundo a Sango.

- Ei! – disse eu me virando e olhando as costas do infeliz ser que continuava a andar como se não tivesse me ouvido, e eu sei que ouviu porque começou a andar mais rápido.

E eu como uma pessoa civilizada _"que você não é!"_ fui atrás dele para saber o que estava acontecendo. _"Devo acrescentar gritando sem parar e fazendo ele andar mais rápido a cada grito! u.ú"_

Fui seguindo ele ate que chegamos na cantina que estava totalmente vazia, o que me assustou, porque deveria ser meio dia e a cantina deveria estar cheia!!

- O que é?? – ele finalmente e olhou para mim com a sua pior cara de mal humorado e um tom insuportável!

- Como assim o que é seu infeliz mal educado? – disse irritada – eu só te disse bom dia! Custava muito você ter respondido ao invés de ter saído correndo pela escola?

- Custava! – disse ríspido – não falo com bêbadas! – "_ui! Essa doeu!"_

- Eu nunca tinha bebido na vida a não ser naquele dia!! – _"Mentirosa_" Mas é uma mentira inocente! _"Pra mim não parece...como se você não lembrasse da vez que..."_

_Flash Back pela consiencia_

Kagome com 6 anos: - Pai! – diz ela levantando uma lata de cerveja na mão – olha o que eu achei na mesa! Tem um gosto estranho mas é legal! – isso fez com que o pai de kagome tomasse a lata dela e explicasse que ela não podia tomar aquilo.

Kagome com 9 anos: - Pai! – diz ela com o 4° copo de champanhe que tinha tomado na festa de ano novo – Feliz...ic...Ano Novo...ic... – isso fez com que o pai de Kagome falasse que ela devia parar de tomar mais de um ou dois copos e lhe deu um ENO (N/A: Eno guaraná! Alivio já! "Propaganda descarada!") para que ela melhorasse.

Kagome com 12 anos: - Pai! – diz Kagome com um copo de vinho na mão na noite de natal. – Isso é suco de uva? É que eu já bebi uns 5 copos e ainda não sei dizer... – disse ela cambaleando e caindo no colo do pai dormindo.

_ Fim do Flash Back pela consciência_

"_Talvez seja por isso que seu pai ficou com tanto receio de te deixar em outra cidade estudar..."_ Sabe...agora faz sentido todo aquele sermão que ele me deu antes de vir...

- Bem – disse eu corrigindo minha fala anterior - talvez eu tenha bebido um pouco antes...mas isso não vem ao caso! – disse com toda a fúria que consegui reunir "Não muito grande deve-se admitir! u.ú"

- Claro que tem! Se você não fosse bêbada não teria subido em cima da mesa pulando, rastejado no chão ou ME BEIJADO! – disse ele gritando para mais da metade da escola que havia chegado ao decorrer da nossa conversa...

00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

se escondendo atrás do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru. - Não façam nada comigo por favor! T.T

Desculpe!!

MIL DESCULPAS MESMO!!

EU NÃO POSTO HÁ ANOS!! ( na verdade menos de 6 meses...eu acho! v)

Bem agradeço a espera (e que espera!) e que me deixem reviews!! Eu sei que eu demoro pra postar mas preciso de motivação não é?? E agora com as férias vou ter bastante tempo livre pra escrever (melhor...digitar! xD)!

FAÇA SUA CARIDADE DO DIA! DEIXE UMA REVIEW (ou mais) PARA OS AUTORES!!

Agora as respostas das Reviews:

**Sophie-sama****: **Nossa! Eu também quero fazer aulas com o Sesshy-sama!!

E disponham Inuyasha e Kagome! xD

Nossa...eu tbm amo jujuba!! (olhinhos brilhando)

Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

Nossa! Eu ganhei um Oscar!! Bem eu queria agradecer a minha mãe, meu pai...talvez pelo meu irmão infeliz e chato...meus amigos e amigas, minhas leitoras (amo vocês!!) e por ultimo o vizinho gostoso da minha prima...mas isso não vem ao caso! ;D

Adorei sua Review! Espero você no próximo capítulo!! Beijos

**Lilermen: **Aline! Desculpa a demora! SE você achou que eu demorei da vez passada essa...hehehe

Bem espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

Beijos

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120****:** Eu já quero pedir desculpa...afinal agora você deve ter virado um zumbi mesmo! Me desculpe!! T.T

Beijos!

**dessinha-almeida****: **Obrigada pelo apoio! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

Beijos

**Izayoi-chan****: **Pessoas bêbadas são mesmo engraçadas não é? XDD

Obrigada! E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

Beijos

**Kirarinha****: **Ola! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

Bem o que a Kikyou prometeu...logo, logo você descobrirá!

Beijos


	12. Nove Dias

Mais de uma semana....

Mais de uma semana...

Já, faz mais de uma semana que isso esta acontecendo com a minha vida!!!!! Ò.ó

Depois do XXXXXX do Inuyasha ter falado, pra escola inteira, a decepção que eu sou quando bebo, minha vida mudou drasticamente...

Já se passaram 9 dias e eu não consigo me acostumar com isso! Eu já devia saber o que fazer? Sim, mas não sei o que fazer e não agüento mais!

Depois que ele deu um empurrãozinho para que minha vida despencasse morro a baixo, ela resolveu cavar um buraco e se afundar mais.

Vou colocar os principais 10 motivos para que isso esteja ocorrendo:

10° Depois daquilo na cantina, a explosão repentina de um certo alguém citando o que eu fiz naquele infeliz incidente, sou recebida por onde vou por olhares pesados.

9° Eu não sabia...mas tinha um fã clube pra o Inuyasha, argh, minha mão vai cair só de escrever esse nome, é parece que ele já estudou aqui nessa escola antes e algumas admiradoras persistiram e agora se juntaram mais pessoas, ou melhor garotas enfurecidas, para o grupo e eu tenho sofrido faz 9 dias, entendeu NOVE DIAS, da raiva e fúria dessas garotas que podem vir de qualquer jeito e de qualquer lugar, elas já tentaram ate subornar a Kaede para que ela não deixasse que eu comece na cantina mais, mas a sorte é que a Kaede ta do meu lado...bem em termos...¬¬

8° Tem algumas pessoas, que dizem que estão do meu lado, mas ficam falando no meu ouvido que eu tenho que entender o que o Inuyasha quer dizer por trás daquelas frases que ele me disse, só que o problema é que eu já entendi! Entendi que ele é um idiota e merece morrer logo! Só que essa pessoas discordam comigo e me dizem na maior cara de pau e em auto bom som: sua cega! ARGH!! Eles vão ver quem é a cega! _"nem vem a cega é você eles tão com a razão! U.ú"_

7° Tenho que ouvira essa vozinha irritante _"ei!! ¬¬"_ na minha cabeça me dizendo pra ir falar um certo infeliz e explicar as coisas, o problema é: que coisas? É ele que ta errado poxa! Eu não vou me rebaixar a tanto! _"Pela amor de deus! Pense e faça a coisa certa dessa vez droga! Vai falar com ele logo!!"_

6° O Kouga _"não reclama! Ele ainda fala com você!! U.ú"_ eu sei, mas ele parece distante, com a cabeça nas nuvens e nem presta atenção no que eu falo...mas pelo menos eu posso ser amiga dele #Chora de emoção!#

5° Lembra que eu falei do fã clube do Inuyasha, então, agora aqui na escola tem um certo grupinho, eu realmente me recuso a falar que são um fã clube, que fica me dando apoio e me falando para lutar pelo meu amor e que eu deve deveria parar de brigar com ele, e que apóia o nosso romance! Que romance?? Você não vem como ele olha pra mim com todo aquele ódio?? CEGOS SÃO VOCÊS!! _"Esse é mais um dos que com razão chamam esse ser de cego! U_ú"_

4° Todo esse estresse emocional ou não, esta me deixando com os nevos a flor da pele, e com isso eu não consigo pensar direito e to indo mal nas provas...argh!! Eu não acredito que isso ta acontecendo comigo! Ir bem nas provas é a única coisa que eu sei fazer direito será que o mundo pode ser tão injusto assim comigo?? _"Pode não! É!"_ Obrigada pelo apoio! ¬¬ _"Disponha ;D"_

3° Eu finalmente ouvi os CD que a Sango me deu e realmente goste, todos os meus presentes ficaram certos e não tive que devolver nenhum, meu irmão foi embora, finalmente, mas não abri o presente do meu avó, e o pior é que eu perdi ele, e não sei onde acha-lo. E isso me deixou realmente deprimida, e eu não consigo acha-lo em nenhum lugar que eu olho dentro do meu quarto e meu avó me ligou faz dois dias perguntando o que eu tinha achado do presente e eu tive que desviar a conversa para ele não descobrir que eu o perdi! Droga! Pelo que meu avô falo o presente é muito importante! Credo!! Não consigo imaginar o que seria! Eu só ganho amuletos do meu avó e isso nem é lá importante assim e esse presente parece ser outra coisa....eu quero saber o que é! _"Eita curiosidade! :)"_

2° Essa historia de Inuyasha me deixou realmente com a pele ressecada e o cabelo pior do que antes...meu rosto ta todo cheio de olheiras, porque não consigo dormir a noite e de dia acabo dormindo na aula e não aprendendo nada...OH MY GOD!! Eu to me preocupando com a minha aparência!! To parecendo a...a... _"Kikyou? o/"_ isso ai mesmo!!! . Eu tenho que parar com isso!! Logo!!

1° Essa é realmente a pior de todas! Eu não suporto ele estar me ignorados desse jeito tão infantil! Argh! Dá vontade ir lá e socar a cara dele com toda a minha força!! E se ele não parar com isso eu vou mesmo!

- Kagome-chan!! – Disse Sango correndo na minha direção. – Você pode me fazer um favor amor?? – ai ai ai... não gostei disso...

- Depende... – disse eu já olhando desconfia para o ser.

- Como depende?!?! Eu sou sua melhor amiga!! Você deveria fazer!! – disse ela emburrada.

- Fala o que é e eu vou pensar...

- Bem...você poderia me ajudar a escolher uma roupa?? É que eu vou sair com um garoto – leia-se Miroke – hoje a noite e...

- Ok...passa lá no meu quarto depois... – nossa, não imaginava que era algo tão a toa assim...pensei que era algo a ver com aquele que não deve ser nomeado _"Leia-se Inuyasha ù.ú",_ por que ultimamente ela e o resto desse colégio só fala nisso! Até os professores e as faxineiras.

Então, depois dessa conversinha rápida nós duas fomos caminhando alegremente ate a nossa sala de aula. E quando eu abri a porta da sala entrando toda alegrinha da minha vida me deparo com algo embrulhado em cima da minha cadeira...hum...suspeito...

Me sendo e olho o embrulho, é de um azul petrólio, mas o formado é totalmente estranho.

- Abre logo isso! – falou Rin bem baixo do meu lado completamente curiosa.

- Eu não sei não...ultimamente isso não tem sido seguro... – eu disse me lembrando que já me deixaram um punhado de lixo embrulhado na minha mesa e quando eu abri, não pensando que era isso, caiu tudo no chão e eu, que com certeza não tinha nada a ver com o lixo deixado embrulhado na minha mesa tive que limpar tudo e ficar ouvindo comentários maldosos o meu "novo" perfume...Eu odeio esse lugar!

- Vai ver esse é o do seu clubinho... – disse Miroke, que agora senta na minha frente e insiste todo santo dia se ocupar da minha mesa com seu braço gigante. - ...quero dizer do clubinho dos dois... – disse apontando para o ser odioso que senta atrás de mim.

- Feh! – já disse que odeio a voz dele logo pela manha hoje? _"E eu já disse que amo isso??"_

- Abre!! – disse Rin quase pulando em cima do embrulho.

- Ok...mas se alguma coisa acontecer...você sabe o que significa não é Rin?

- Claro, claro! Eu vou de dar algo em troca! Mas ABRA!

Se tem uma coisa que eu amo nessa escola é o fato do Sesshoumaru estar no terceiro ano, sabe porque? Porque ele não esta aqui do meu lado intercedendo pela Rin!! HUAHUAHUAHUA! Pelo menos uma coisa boa na minha vida de cão!

Então lá fui eu, toda corajosa abrir o embrulho...

WAH!!!!!!!!!

Eu já disse que odeio aqueles palhacinhos que saem das caixas de musica??

E já disse que odeio mais ainda aqueles que vem com uma plaquinha em forma de coração dizendo: Você será morta hoje! Tenha um bom dia vadia!

Ok...normal...que isso...todo dia você recebe uma ameaça de morte...não existe nada mais normal que isso...SE você for alguém que deve pra um agiota...SE você sabe a formula secreta da bomba nuclear...SE você trabalha para algum terrorista...SE você é o presidente de alguma pais importante...SE você sabe como onde os EUA escondem os ETs que eles usaram para ser a maior nação do mundo, porque tudo mundo sabe que não é na área 51, fala serio...

MAS, NÃO quando você é uma simples estudante que quer sua vida pacificamente!! E tudo por causa do incidente idiota com um garoto mais idiota ainda!

Nota: porque eu estou a voz do estrupício atrás de mim rindo? Ele é a causa disso tudo, eu vou fazer algo para ele parar de rir e vai ser agora mesmo!!!

Pronto! Nada melhor do que um bom palhacinho estúpido na cabeça de um ser que o merece! Como isso me deixa feliz! Haha!

- AI! Isso doeu sua energúmeno! – ele disse massageando a cabeça...porque será que eu não fico com dó? _"Sua!! Olha o que você faz?? TA vermelho agora! Se isso não curar...algo muito, muito, muito ruim mesmo vai acontecer! Ò.ó"_

- Foi muito bem feito! Se você não tivesse dado o seu showzinho lá na cantina não estaria com esse calo na cabeça idiota!

- Se você não tivesse jogado em mim com certeza eu não teria mesmo!

- Se uma fã lunática sua não tivesse me dado isso com certeza eu não teria acertado mesmo!

- Se você não tivesse...

- Começou cedo hoje o casalzinho da sala...

- NOS NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL PROFESSOR NAKAMURA!!!! – gritamos eu e o Inuyasha para o professor Nakamura, historia, que havia acabado de chegar na sala.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – disse ele se desculpando e colocando suas coisas em sua mesa.

- Sim professor! Eles não são mesmo! – disse uma garota loira da primeira fileira.

- Isso ai! Não são! – agora uma morena de cabelos longos da terceira.

- Gente deixa de tentar o homem de outra garota...eles são sim um casal! – disse uma ruiva na segunda carteira.

- Isso! O casal mais fofo da escola! – gritou outra da ultima fileira.

E em poucos segundo haviam varias vozes gritando pela sala, que se dividiu entre a favor e contra o, argh, casal KagXInu.

Como se nos fossemos eu casal...porque aqueles que escreveram o recadinho que iam me matar não aparecem logo e me livram dessa dor. Porque?? Porque meu Deus?? T.T

Depois de alguns minutos de muita insistência o prof. Nakamura conseguiu colocar ordem na sala e começou a passar a matéria, que era sobre a Santa inquisição. Ele começou com como a igreja católica torturava os hereges ou estes iam para a fogueira como Joana d'Arc foi, apesar de ser totalmente inocente.

- Sabe...eu acho que existem bruxas no dia de hoje – disse aquela mesma garota loira da primeira fileira olhando fixamente pra mim – e elas deveriam ser queimadas!

- Mas, a maioria das pessoas que foi queimadas eram inocentes e... – tentou inutilmente o prof. Nakamura.

- Eu conheço outras pessoas que são verdadeiras bruxas e não garotas corajosas que lutam por algo que acreditam que deveriam ir a fogueira! – disse a garota que não tinha falado nada ainda.

- Só se for você meu bem.... – disse a loira.

- Garotas! – gritou o professor Nakamura.

- Eu diria que é você sua... – começou outra garota.

RISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSK (barulho de giz risssssssscando o quadro, tosco eu sei! .)

WAH!!! MEUS TIMPANOS!! ALGUEM ME MATE AGORA! ALGUEM OUÇA AS MINHA PRESES!! ALGUEM!! QUALQUER UM!! VENHA, MAS VENHA AGORA!! _"Sim a matem! Ele ousou machucar o belo rosto do Inu-sama! u.ú" _NÃO POR ISSO! MAS...AHHHHHHHHHHHH...VENHAM LOGO!!!

- Ate que em fim um pouco de atenção para o seu amado professor de historia não acham? – disso o prof. parando com aquele barulho dos infernos.

- Ei! Da próxima vez que você for fazer isso avisa antes! Feh! – disse o infeliz atrás de mim, mas eu concordo com ele, apesar de tudo.

Ding! Dong! (sinal tosco da escola!)

- Bem, espero não ter que fazer isso na próxima vez que vier a essa sala...então ate aproxima aula. – ele disse com um sorrisinho detestável enquanto saia da sala.

Serio professor Nakamura, você é um dos melhores professores daqui porque tem que ficar riscando o quadro para chamar a nossa atenção? Não precisava fazer isso, é só chamar os alunos educadamente que eles vão ouvi-lo_ "Como se fosse facil assim..." _e não é_? "Você alem de cega é surda garota? É claro que não! Se fosse assim ele não precisaria riscar o quadro!"_ Olha então arranja outro jeito de chamar atenção...que tal tacando uma melancia na cabeça do Inuyasha hum? Parece que daria certo! _"Então por que não tacar na SUA cabeça! Com certeza ia dar MUITO mais certo!! ¬¬"_ Isso porque você é a minha consciência...imagina se não fosse...

Bem depois disso a manha recorreu praticamente normal...tirando a hora que eu voltei do recreio meus cadernos estavam todos rasgados e escritos em algumas paginas: Vadia, você pensa que é só isso que podemos fazer não nos conhece, morra logo de uma vez, Jeca, onde foi que estacionou a sua carroça hoje?....entre outras frases encantadoras...Mas é claro que o Inuyasha vai ter que me pagar cadernos novos, porque eu não tenho dinheiro para ficar pagando por eles toda vez que as menininhas infantis dessa escola resolvem acabar com as minhas coisas! E eu sei, muito bem, que ele tem dinheiro de sobra pra isso então não faz mal emprestar um pouco não é? E no fim foi culpa dele mesmo eu estar sofrendo isso.

Agora era o ultimo horário antes do almoço a Educação física. Então todas se dirigiram para o vestiário feminino da quadra de esportes.

- Olha que legal! Educação Física! Eu amo educação física! – disse Rin toda serelepe pulando de um lado para o outro.

- Não entendo o que você vê de mais nisso... - disse Sango ajeitando o cabelo.

- Nem eu... – tive de concordar com a Sango.

- Não entendo o que há com vocês duas...Educação Física é a melhor coisa do mundo! Você exercita o corpo e ainda de quebra se diverte jogando algum esporte!

- Rin...olha a E.F. é...é...é...é...OTIMA! – Cara como esse ser foi aparecer aqui?? Aquém me explica?? SERÁ, só será que eu tenho que ser tão azarada?

- Ueee... Você não tava dizendo que era chato? – disse ela fazendo cara de desentendida! Argh Rin, olha pra trás!

- Rin...você sabe que eu nunca discordei de você...

- Claro que descordou! – disse ela apontando um dedo pra mim – teve aquela vez que...hummmm – eu não agüentei! Eu tive que tapar a boca dela! Imagina se o Sesshoumaru ouvisse que eu descordei da Rin, mesmo que fosse sobre se deveriam criar o miojo de chocolate ou o de frutos do mar, mas isso não vem ao caso nessa momento que ele esta a apenas alguns metros de distancia e esta me matando com os olhos! Porque eu tive que ter tanta sorte hem?? ¬¬

Soltei a boca da Rin

- Arf, arf! Ate que enfim, achei que ia morrer! – ela disse colocando a mao no peito.

- Eu acho é que outra pessoa é que vai morrer... hihihi – disse Sango no meu ouvido.

- SANGO!! - eu dei um pulo tão auto que quase alcancei o teto! – De que lado você esta?? Que tipo de amiga você é??

- Eu sou uma ótima amiga! – disse fingindo estar ressentida - E é claro que eu estou do lado do mais forte e nesse caso isso se aplica...

- A mim. – disse Sesshoumaru com sua voz fria que eu senti todo o meu corpo gelar.

- Ah! Sesshy! – disse Rin, pulando em cima dele.

Eu esqueci de dizer, nesses últimos nove dias eles se tornaram um casal oficial, sabe...eu não queria que a Rin ficasse com alguém como o Sesshoumaru que é tão frio e malvado, mas como gosto é gosto e gosto não se discute, principalmente com o Sesshoumaru por perto, eu não falo nada. Mas que ela podia arranjar coisa melhor podia.

- Eu pedi para não me chamar assim Rin. – Ele disse num tom de advertência. Rin é melhor não chamar ele assim! Eu prefiro você vida! Rin!

- Porque Sesshy? – RIN! Você não tem amor a vida não garota? O.O

Ele olhou para ela severamente! CREDO!! Eu preferia receber mil palhacinhos com recadinhos assassinos do que receber esse olhar! Eu digo com toda certeza, a Rin é uma garota muito corajosa! Eu tenho sorte de ter ela como amiga, ou azar pelo namorado que ela arranjou...

- Bem Sesshy eu tenho que ir pra E.F.! Te vejo depois! – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e começou a puxar eu e a SAngo para o vestiário.

Chegando neste, começamos a colocar nossa roupa de E.F. que é um shortinho minúsculo vermelho com uma linha branca nos lados e uma blusa um pouco larga branca com linhas vermelhas no ombro nas mangas curtas.

Só que...

Eu não achava minha blusa de E.F.

- Ei, alguém viu minha blusa de E.F.? – perguntei para a massa feminina que estava no vestiário só de suitiã, short e tênis.

- Gente, gente! – disse aquela garota de cabelo loiro da minha sala, aquela que queria me ver na fogueira. – Olha só como a Kagome é TABOA! - e terminou com uma risadinha malvada

Mas, EI! Eu não sou taboa! Tudo bem que eu não sou nenhuma Kikyou da vida mas eu tenho peito sim viu!

- Ei Lily! – disse a Kikyou...perai a Kikyou mesmo????????????????????????? O.O

A "Lily" olhou para a Kikyou que estava do meu lado.

- Olha – a Kikyou começou – a Kagome não é taboa...

O QUE FOI ISSO MEU DEUS????

QUEM FOI QUE TROCOU A KIKYOU POR ESSE ROBO ALIEN BOM FEITOR??

OU SERA QUE FIZERAM LAVAGEM CEREBRAL NELA??

OU PIOR??? SERA QUE ELA REALMENTE FOI PURIFICADA??

EU NÃO CREIO, NÃO CONSIGO CRER!

EU SEMPRE ACHEI QUE EM ALGUM MOMENTO A KIKYOU IA NOTAR COMO ELA TINHA SIDO MAL COMIGO E COM OUTRAS MENINAS MENOS AFORTUNADAS QUE ELA E COMEÇARIA A AGIR BEM!!

SERA QUE ESSE DIA CHEGOU ENFIM????

...olha... – continuou a nova Kiky – ela não é taboa porque tem algum peito gente! Olhem bem! Ela tem um buraco entre os seios! Portanto ela pode ser apenas considerada uma quase taboa! – e no final de sua maravilhosa conclusão ela jogou o cabelo para trás e saiu rebolando para o ginásio. Só a Kikyou mesmo para me fazer achar que ela mudou. Quando eu vou ver que isso é impossível? ¬¬

- Hahaha! – rio Lily – Quase taboa!!! Hahhahahaha!! – e rindo saiu do ginásio com suas seguidoras.

- Ninguém merece! – eu conclui inutilmente.

- Olha eu te empresto minha blusa reserva – disse Sango me entregando a blusa reserva dela – mas eu acho que vai ficar um pouca larga nos seios sabe...é porque você é uma quase taboa! – e então caiu na risada.

- Sango eu vou contar ate três e se você ainda estiver aqui eu vou, assim que sair do ginásio, contar pro Miroke que você adora quando ele passa a mão em você. – eu disse já com a blusa colocada.

- Mas eu... – ela tentou começar algo.

- Um! – eu disse!

- Droga! – e então saiu do vestiário.

- Vamos Rin! – eu disse para Rin que estava do meu lado.

- Ka-chan...Se você não tem peito eu também não? É porque a gente tem o mesmo tanto sabe...e eu não quero ser uma QUASE TABOA!!!! – disse já lacrimejando.

- Rin, o que eles disse foi de inveja ok? Não liga ta? – eu disse pra ela enquanto entravamos no ginásio. – E sorria Rin! Estamos na E.F.!!!

- É isso ai!! – ela voltou a antiga energia, deu uma estrela e correu para onde Sango estava.

Eu só consigo tirar uma conclusão disso tudo: Com toda certeza o senhor Sesshoumaru não vai gostar nada, nadinha mesmo de saber que alguém chamou a namorada dele de quase taboa! Huahuahuahuahauhua!! _"Ate eu ficaria com medo agora se fosse essas garotas! O.O" _

E então a E.F. começou.

Cansativa como sempre.

Mas hoje mais cansativa ainda! Eu tive que ficar desviando de bolas toda a partida de Vôlei! Parece ate que eu era um alvo ambulante!! _"Mas você era!" _ Aquela meninas ficaram tacando a bola em mim como se não tivessem nada melhor para fazer!! E eu ainda jogo mal vôlei! Fiquei com um roxo na perna por causa de uma dessas bolas! Realmente o que elas tem na cabeça? Chiclete? ¬¬

Mas como tudo chega ao fim, e como é bom saber que chega, eu posso enfim ir para o vestiário tomar uma boa ducha e...

- Higurashi-san! – chamou a senhora Tomoyo, a professora de E.F.

- Sim senhora Tomoyo? – eu disse me virando para ela.

- Será que você poderia guardar essas bolas pra mim no deposito querida? É que eu tenho que sair mais cedo hoje. Você poderia fazer o favor?

- Claro! – eu disse com um sorriso, apesar de não estar nada feliz com isso. Mas eu não me importo, a senhora Tomoyo é muito legal e é sempre simpática com as alunas.

Então comecei a juntar as bolas no cesto que a senhora Higirashi me mostrou antes de sair.

- Ei Ka-chan! - me chamou Rin ao lado de Sango. Ambas saindo do banheiro já prontas para o almoço. – Você quer que a gente te espere?

- Não precisa não! – eu disse colocando uma bola no cesto. – E provavelmente eu vou matar uma aulinha viu? – ninguém merece ficar recolhendo bola de um lado para o outro no ginásio e depois não descansar uma meia horinha não é? _"Nisso eu tenho que concordar! E espero que você tenha bons sonhos com um senhor de cabelos prateados! Huhuhu!" _Credo! Se eu sonhar com o Sesshoumaru com certeza eu vou ter um pesadelo vira essa boca pra lá!!! _"Eu não me referia a ele, e sim ao irmão dele Bobona! E também me referia a um sonho bom, não um pesadelo!" _Sim, um sonho um estrangulando o Inuyasha! Isso sim ia ser o paraíso! _"Encoste um dedo dele e você vai saber do que eu sou capaz!!!" _Entendi, entendi...

- Tudo bem! – disse Sango. – Mais tarde eu passo no seu quarto para você me ajudar com a roupa ta bem?

- Ta! Ate mais tarde! – elas saíram e eu continuei com o meu trabalho de guardar as bolas.

Uns 45 minutos depois eu já tinha recolhido todas! Se eu corresse eu podia ainda comer o meu almoço sem que a Kaede tenha que esquentá-lo!

Mas, SERA QUE PRECISA DE TANTA BOLA ASSIM???

Serio! E não tinha bola só de vôlei espalhada por esse ginásio! Tinha de handball, futebol e ate basquete!!

Será que não recolheram essas bolas ontem não??

Pelo amor de deus! Porque eles fazem isso??

Bom agora é só levar isso para o deposito.

Chegando ao deposito eu coloquei o cesto, que estava pesadíssimo no seu lugar e na ora que me virei me deparei com Lily e suas seguidoras do Fan clube do Inuyasha!

Eu com certeza entre não apenas 3 ou 4 vezes para tacar pedra na cruz! Não, não mesmo! Eu garanto que foi 10 vezes! Ou mais...

- Ate que enfim de encontramos Ka-chan! – disse Lily toda sarcástica.

- Olha aqui! Será que você poderia me dar uma folga agora! Eu to muito cansa! E eu não me importo de ser quase taboa então...

- ESCUTA AQUI GAROTA! – ele gritou! Ai meus tímpanos! Não seja escandalosa!! – eu estou de olho no Inuyasha desde antes de você entrar nesse colégio e antes dele partir! Eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mas eu não o darei para você!

- Bem então fique com ele! – então fui tentar passar pela porta do deposito só que uma outra garota me segurou e jogou no chão. AI!

- Acho melhor você ficar ai e não se mecher! – então ela pegou a cesta com as bolas e a virou...e todas as bolas foram para o chão!

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo! Eu levei quase uma hora para arrumar tudo isso! Você vai ter que... – então ela tacou uma bola na minha cara!

Então eu pude sentir o sangue escorrendo da minha testa.

- Porque você fez isso? – eu quis saber, afinal não é todo dia que alguém te joga uma bola na cara propositalmente.

- Isso, querida, é para você não se esquecer quem manda aqui e quem vai ficar com o Inuyasha!

Então todas começaram a pegar as bolas no chão e jogar em mim.

Eu acho que umas das ultimas coisas que eu pensei antes de ficar desacordada com tantas boladas foi que aquele "querida" na ultima frase que ela disse foi muito sarcástico...

"_Ai meu deus! Nem antes de desmaiar você pensa em algo melhor?? Tipo...eu te amo Inuyasha! Eu sempre te amei!"_

Pelo amor de deus! Isso não é um filminho açucarado que a Rin alugou! É o meu diário me deixa escrevê-lo do jeito que eu quiser ta bem! E eu não amo o Inuyasha!

"_Há pessoas que insistem em mentir para si mesma, não importa o que aconteça, mas eu sei que um dia ela vai ver como eu to certa!"_

Só no dia que eu achar o porque da Rin gostar do Sesshoumaru ou porque eu estou tendo essa conversa com você!

"_Acho melhor você começar a se preparar...."_

0o0o00o0o0oo00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Hello People and Sorry!!!

Depois de muito MUITO tempo mesmo eu voltei! (Foram quase 6 meses...se não foram....hehehe .)

Bem...primeiramente desculpa a todos!

Eu não queria que vocês me matassem em um momento tão critico da historia, afinal se eu não existir quem vai continuar a historia anh???

Espero vocês no próximo cap.! que já esta quase terminado que devo postar no Maximo em 3 semanas! Beijoss!!!

Bem algumas verdades e mentiras:

Verdades: Eu quis abandonar a fic! Mas eu não o fiz porque essa é a minha primeira fic e eu nem acabei ela! Como eu posso me dizer uma autora se eu nem acabo a minha primeira fic?? Hem???

Eu continuei por causa de vocês leitores! Afinal se não fosse seus comentários eu nunca teria retomado a fic!

Cada vez que eu olhava no meu MSN review da historia eu ficava animada, mas nunca me vinha uma idéia Boa na cabeça, ate hoje, depois da prova de química! _"Que decadência! ù.ú" _Eu que o diga.

Mentiras: Eu não preciso de review!

Eu odeio o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru!

A Kikyou um dia será purificada!

E o mais importante de todos, a Área 51 é um mito e ETs não existem!!!!!


	13. Salvando

Ai! Eu tive um sonho horrível! E ridículo também!

Mas foi mais horrível que ridículo! Tinhas umas meninas e elas estavam muito bravas comigo, só que eu não lembro o porque, ai elas começaram a tacar melancias em mim sem piedade alguma!!!

O engraçado é que no meu sonho elas estavam vestindo um uniforme de líder de torcida verde, amarelo e roxo! E tinha uma de cabelo loiro que nas pontas do cabelo dela tinha a cabeça de cobras corais!!

Foi pra lá de estranho esse sonho.

Bom acho que já ta na hora de acordar, então acho melhor me levantar e...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Eu não to no meu quarto!!!!! Eu fui seqüestrada!!!

Nossa! E como meu corpo ta doendo!! Será que me espancaram também! Eu realmente nem consigo me mexer direito! Nem mesmo o dedo minguinho eu consigo mexer! Que dor! E que dor generalizada! E pensar que eu acabei de me recuperar dos machucados que tinha! Que dor!!

Mas....Porque eu fui seqüestrada??

Eu não fiz nada para me seqüestrarem! Ta...teve aquela vez que eu coloquei chiclete na cadeira de um menino quando eu tava na pré escola, mas perai!! Como eu mesma disse eu tava na pré escola! Não tem porque o menino ter ressentimento ate hoje e ter virado o líder de uma gangue, me seqüestrado só pra me tacar chiclete pra compensar pelo que eu fiz com ele um dia...

"Já acabo? ¬¬"

Do que você ta falando? Eu não fui seqüestrada pelo menino que eu coloquei chiclete na cadeira na pré escola?

"_Como se isso fosse possível! É claro que não!"_

Então aonde eu estou?

"_Olhe em volta! Onde você acha que esta?"_

Bem...agora que você mencionou isso eu acho que estou no deposito do ginásio de Educação Física. Mas, porque eu to aqui...ESPERAI!! Volta e para! Quer dizer que o meu sonho com aquelas meninas que me tacavam melancias foi verdade? Quer dizer que é por isso que eu to sentido todo o meu corpo doendo?

"Sim. Ù.ú"

Mas....elas estavam mesmo com aquele uniforme de lideres de torcida? Aquela coisa ridícula verde, amarela e roxa? Nossa! Aquela roupa era horrorosa! Será que elas não tinha noção de estilo não? E aquela menina de cabelo loiro tinha realmente aquelas cabeças de cobras no fim do cabelo?? Isso é tão anormal, ela deve ter vindo da área 51! E...quer dizer...eram mesmo melancias que elas estavam me tacando??

"_Querida, a única anormal aqui é você!! Elas estavam usando a roupa da E.F. e não tinha ninguém com cobra no final do cabelo!E não estavam te tacando melancias eram bolas de handball e vôlei! Será que dá pra parar de ser louca? Então, se der, faz um favor pra mim, TENTA SAIR DAQUI E RÁPIDO!!!"_

OK! OK! Vou fazer isso agora! Assim que puder é claro...

Vamos examinar o local: O deposito não é um lugar tão grande assim, tem alguns colchões da aula de ginástica num canto, em outro algumas mesas empilhas, e varias bolas jogadas no chão! Argh! Eu não quero arrumar isso tudo de novo! Não não vou arrumar isso de novo! Foram aquelas meninas que desarrumaram não eu! Será que dá pra elas mesma arrumarem? Porque eu não vou!

Bom...antes de mais nada...acho melhor eu me levan...

AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Acho que eu vou morrer! Eu nem consigo me mexer! Minhas pernas tão doendo pra caramba!! Como isso foi acontecer...ah...lembrei! Foi tudo culpa de um energúmeno que fez uma pequeno escândalo na cantina que atende pelo nome de Inuyasha...nao é?

"_Você esqueceu de falar como ele é lindo e perfeito e fica ótimo sem camisa! Esses detalhes não se pode esquecer querida! ;D "_

É uma pena que eu não posso descordar de você...

Blam Blam (alguém esmurrando a porta do deposito)

- Tem alguém ai? – perguntou uma voz que vinha do outro lado da porta fechada do deposito – Ei!!

Agora é a hora! Eu tenho que chamar essa pessoa pra me ajudar! Se não eu vou acabar morrendo aqui!

- Sim!! Por favor!! Abre a porta! Eu não consigo!! – na verdade eu não consigo nem me mexer, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Então meu ilustre salvador entrou, arrombando a porta depois de algumas tentativas, mas...

"_Pode vim quente que eu estou fervendo!! UHUUUUUUUUU!!!"_

Bem que podia ser outra pessoa.

- Kagome! – ele GRITOU e veio do meu lado me ajudando.

- Porque tinha que ser junto você? – perguntei para mim mesma contemplando minha sorte _"nem me diga como você tem sorte! ;D"_ Ei! Eu estou sendo SARCASTICA!!

- Não reclama! Feh! – disse ele, ARGH! Esqueci que ele tem essas orelhas ridículas que escutam tudo _"Ridículas?? O que elas tem de ridículas você tem de percepção! NADA! Elas são tão fofas e nada ridículas!",_ah... que seja...mas, talvez seja por isso que ele me achou. – Ei! Como você conseguiu esses machucados? – disse pegando um pano e limpando meu rosto._ "Ei de onde raios veio esse pano?" _E eu que vou saber? _"Ele deve ter vindo do tempo espaço continuo"_ não duvido muito que tenha vindo do bolso dele também. ¬¬

- Bem, por onde eu devo começar, ah já sei! Tudo começa com uma festa de aniversario em um restaurante, onde eu cometi o pior erro da minha vida beben... – nisso ele revirou os olhos, ai que raiva! _"ai que lindo __**-**__"_ – Não revire os olhos!

- Feh! Você não manda em mim! – ele disse irritadiço. – Ei? Você acha que consegue levantar?

- Não sei. – disse tristemente – sinto minhas pernas fracas. – _"resmungei..."_ ei! Eu não resmungo, eu lamento! _"Aham... ¬¬"_

- Tenta.

E olha que eu tentei. Comecei apoiando na parede e tentando me manter em pé, mas eu nem consegui estivar minha perna totalmente antes de cair com a bunda no chão do deposito. Será que aquelas meninas não podiam ter pegado um pouco mais leve!?

Então. Do nada. Provavelmente por eu na ter conseguido ficar em pé. Ele fez...

"_Oh se fez! Ah como eu amo esse garoto!! __**-**__"_

Ele me pegou no colo e se dirigiu para fora do deposito de E.F.

-Ei!! Me bota no chão!! – comecei a espernear sem parar.

- Bem que eu queria, afinal você deve pesar uma tonelada! – _"Ai!"_ Ele vai ver quem é a obesa! E eu não sou gorda é...como eu posso dizer...só um pouco de chocolate...de vez em quando...não...quero dizer...as vezes...na verdade... AH!! NA VERDADE EU COMO CHOCOLATE SEM PARAR E DEPOIS DE DEVORAR AQUELA CESTA QUE A KAEDE FEZ PRA MIM...

- Então porque não me deixa! Vê se me esquece garoto! – disse bufando para ele.

Ele apenas olhou pra mim com uma cara estranha e continuou andando.

- Ei! Mas como você conseguiu esses machucados? – perguntou ele de novo.

- E se eu não quiser falar? Hem? Vai me obrigar? Vai? – "Que falta de educação! Onde esta toda a educação que seu pai se esforçou para te dar?? Me fala! Não é assim que se trata um garoto tremendamente bonito!"

- Você é maluca! – disse girando os olhos – Devia te levar ao manicômio! Pena que ela não abre a noite não é?

ESPERAI! Ele disse noite?

Foi ai que eu notei que já era de noite, olhei para o céu pela janela no colégio e vi o céu negro e cheio de estrelas. Droga! A Sango deve estar esperando por mim a um tempão! Mas ei! Eu perdi a consciência por quantas horas?? E ninguém foi procurar por mim?? Que ótimos amigos eu tenho...realmente.

- Quantas horas são? – eu perguntei um pouco zonza nos braços dele._ "UAU! Amei isso! Nos braços dele...ui!Ficou ate quente...#se abana#"_

- Acho que já deve ter passado das oito. – disse meio pensativo.

- COMO ASSIM DAS OITO?? – eu gritei e...quase fui para o chão.

- NÃO GRITA SUA DEMENTE! – olha só quem fala...

- Desculpa! – eu disse bem baixinho – Ei! Você pode me dizer para onde minhas amigas – ou devia dizer meus amigos da onça – foram e me deixaram morrendo naquele deposito?

Nisso nós já tínhamos chagado a enfermaria e ele me colocou em uma das camas que tinha lá cuidadosamente enquanto eu esperava ansiosa a resposta dele, afinal eu preciso saber que coisa MUITO MAIS IMPORTANTE do que me salvar de um deposito gelado minhas amigas estavam fazendo!

- Fica aqui que eu vou chamar a enfermeira. – e saiu.

Assim...saiu...mas não se preocupe querido Inu, eu não vou sair daqui, porque sabe, EU NÃO CONSIGO FICAR EM PÉ RETARDADO!

Então eu fiquei lá...sentindo as dores dos meu machucados...olhando as estrelas pela janela...apenas esperando que um certo alguém voltasse logo com a enfermeira...mas o tempo estava demorando para passar e eu fiquei em total e completo TEDIO.

Foi ai que comecei a brincar com o meu pingente, não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo, fiquei lá, brincando com ele que nem uma boba alegre, mexendo e remexendo no pobre coitado ate que, sem querer eu deixei ele cair na minha perna direita.

E o pingente rosa começou a brilhar.

Porque ele começou a brilhar? O que foi que eu fiz? Será que eu estraguei? Kami-sama! Se eu tiver feito isso por favor faça que o vovô possa me perdoar! Só o senhor entende como ele ama esse pingente! E olha que o pingente nem é dele!!

Mas ai ele parou de brilhar do nada! Ainda bem!! ARIGATO KAMI!!

Eu pego o pingente e vejo que no local que ele tava o meu machucado havia se curado.

"_Bem...eu só tenho uma coisa para dizer para você: CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA!!"_

- Kagome-chan? – eu senti uma mão no meu ombro. – Você esta bem? – a mão começou a me balançar. – Ei! Kagome-chan??

- Chuta que é macumba. – _"RARARA!! Eu não acredito que você disse isso sua loca!!" _

- O que? Ta doendo a minha bunda? – disse a enfermeira com uma cara meio engraçada.

- A sua? – eu perguntei começando a acordar.

- Não querida a sua. – ele disse com um rizinho.

- Não, a minha bunda ta bem. E a sua? – _"Jesus me chicoteia! O que raios foi isso??"_

- Bem, obrigada. – ela disse sorrindo – Então Kagome o que aconteceu para você vir cheia de hematomas aqui? – falando isso ela abril uma caixa, que devia ser de primeiros socorros e começou os curativos.

- Ah...bem... – eu não vou contar para ela que meninas sem cérebro me jogaram bolas, não mesmo. – Foi que...ah! Eu tava arrumando o deposito ai eu me distrai e acabei batendo em uma cesta que estava cheia de bolas em cima de uns colchões de ginástica...é o que eu me lembro antes de apagar..hehehe... – Cara como eu minto!

- Coitadinha de você querida! – disse fazendo alguns curativos no meu joelho. – Você deveria tomar mais cuidado.

- Tomarei da próxima vez. – foi ai que eu notei que o Inuyasha tinha sumido. Pra onde será que aquele traste foi?? – Não foi o Inuyasha que pediu pra você vir aqui? Então onde ele esta?

- Ah...ele disse que ia a...er...eu não lembro o nome do lugar! Ele fala muito rápido esse seu namorado.

"Sim, sim! Mas mesmo assim ele é um sonho não é? Hihihi!"

- ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!! – gritei com todo o ar que tinha nos meus pulmões e um pouquinho mais.

"Ta bom...ele não é o meu namorado mas...ele não continua sendo um sonho? Hihihi!"

- Tudo bem querida! Não precisa gritar – disse tirando as mãos da orelhas. – mas ele estava bem preocupado com você quando me chamou. Eu pude ver um pequeno brilho de desespero nos seus olhos. – Uau! Eu quero ver um pequeno brilho de desespero nos olhos dele! Como será que eu tenho que torturar ele para conseguir esse resultado? Huhuhu... _"Seu demônio!! ."_

- Bem eu terminei aqui! – disse soltando meu braço. – só falta o seu rosto querida.

- Ta bem. – eu disse me afundando no travesseiro mais ainda.

- Bom..então vamos começar não é? Ah! No rosto pode doer um pouco mais e por favor fique de olhos fechados por que se remédio entrar no seu olho vai arder muito.

- Ta. – então ele passou um antiinflamatório que era meio marrom no meu corte na testa.

Kami-sama! Eu com toda certeza estou pagando meu pecados com esse antiinflamatório na minha testa!! ITAI!! Como dói!!

- Eu sei que doendo Kagome-chan! – disse a enfermeira com uma cara de dó. Eu é que vou ter dó dela se ela não acabar logo com isso!! – só mais um pouquinho querida. – espero que seja mesmo só mais um pouquinho!! – pronto querida! – disse colocando uma gaze e a prendendo.

Depois ela colocou um band-aid num pequeno machucado na minha bochecha.

- Obrigada! – disse colocando os pés descansos no chão frio. Ue...cadê o meu tênis? Desde que o Inuyasha me tirou de lá acho que já estava descalça. Será que aquelas inúteis roubaram o meu tênis?? Pra que elas fizeram isso?? E pensar que eu amava o meu all star apesar dele ser velinho e sujinho!! Alguém vai ter que pagar por ele!!!

- Bem querida, você pode ir para o seu quarto descansar. – disse a enfermeira me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Ah...- disse começando a andar ate a porta da enfermaria – Boa noite! – disse antes de desaparecer no corredor.

O corredor estava calmo, não havia quase ninguém nele...quer dizer...a essa hora eu era a única!!

Que medo!! A escola a noite é tão assustadora!! E se me aparecer aqui algum espírito de algum ex-aluno morto!!!!!!! AH!! Não quero nem pensar nisso.

Droga!! Agra eu me lembrei daquela historia macabra que a Sango me contou na minha primeira noite aqui!! Que horror!!

Era de uma menina que estudava aqui antes da escola ser mista, era quando era um colégio só para meninas. A menina havia esquecido um importante caderno na sala e teve que voltar para a área da escola (N/A: A escola, como é interna, tem três áreas. A área da escola, que tem as salas de aula, a enfermaria, a cantina, a diretoria e a secretaria. A área dos dormitórios que tinha os dormitórios masculino e feminino separados em dois prédios e um terceiro prédio para os coordenadores e faxineiros que entre os dois prédios citados anteriormente. E a área de E.F. que contem 2 ginásios poliesportivos, uma quadra de vôlei de praia e uma de futebol de gramado. As três áreas são independentes entre si, ou seja, não são anexadas.) Continuando!! A menina foi ate a sua sala pegar o seu caderno, entrou na sala, foi ate a sua carteira, pegou o seu caderno, MAS, quando estava saindo viu que a porta estava fechada. Ela tentou abrir, MAS, não conseguiu. FOI ENTAO, que sentiu uma mão nas suas costas e se virou rapidamente, pois tinha certeza que estava sozinha ali e VIU...uma garota toda ensangüentada dizendo: Porque colocaram o casaco vermelho em mim???

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Que horror! Eu fiquei uma semana sem dormir direito por causa dessa historia!! Maldita Sango.

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Tem uma mao no meu ombro!! E é fria!! PORQUE EU????

- EU NÃO SEI PORQUE COLOCARAM O CASACO VERMELHO EM VOCÊ, MAS PERDOE ELES E VÁ PARA O CÉU!!! – gritei desesperadamente de olhos fechados sem me virar. Eu nunca me atreveria a virar ou abrir os olhos!!

- Eu não to usando nenhum casaco vermelho. – disse uma voz bem conhecida no meu ouvido. Apesar de odiar essa voz eu estou ate fez por ouvi-la agora.

-Inu...yasha...? – perguntei me virando lentamente.

- Quem imaginou que fosse? – perguntou com uma cara interrogativa.

- Eh...bem...ninguém em especial... – disse meio incerta. – Mas fico feliz que seja você – disse dando um sorriso meio bobo.

- ah... – será impressão minha ou ele ta meio vermelho? _"Se é impressão ou não ele ficou muito lindo assim! Amei!!"_

- Então... como você esta agora? Eu fui a enfermaria e a enfermeira me disse que você já tinha ido. – disse virando a cabeça para o lado.

- Estou bem, obrigado. – _"isso seja gentil com ele." _Eu só estou sendo gentil porque estou assustada demais para ficar brava. – Então vamos para o dormitório?

- Hai. – disse e começou a andar do meu lado.

Bom, MUITO BOM! Eu não estou mais sozinha nessa escola infernal! Tenho alguém para jogar para a alma penada que aparecer! É obvio que a alma penada vai ficar muito mais feliz com um hayou do que com uma humana, sabe não é tão comum achar hayous hoje em dia, então a alma penada vai ficar tão feliz que vai me deixar seguir minha vida em paz! OTIMO! E de premio me livro da presença do Inuyasha para sempre! PERFEITO! Matei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só!

Então estávamos eu e a meu pequeno passaporte para uma vida sem almas penadas perseguidoras descendo as escadas da escola e saindo de lá, mas estava um silencio muito chato, chato não, horripilante! Porque eu fiquei ouvindo os pequenos barulhos que tinha em cada canto! Grilos cantando, barulhos ao fundo que eu não reconhecia...isso ta me assustando!!!

- Entãããão... – comecei puxando assunto, o silencio que se formou entre nos era muito macabro como eu já disse, não dava pra continuar com aquilo! – aonde você foi? Tipo...você não apareceu lá quando a enfermeira tinha chegado então estava me perguntando onde você estava...

Ele deu um pigarro e olhou pra mim estranhamente...OPA! não gostei disso! Talvez isso queira dizer que ele foi possuído pelo espírito da garota do "casaco vermelho". Acho melhor cutuca ele.

- Fala! – disse dando um peteleco na testa dele.

-Ei! – ele segurou minha mão. – isso doeu!

- Não brinca! – falo tentando puxar minha mão sem sucesso – era pra doer! Então responde logo!

- O que você acha que eu fui fazer? – ele soltou minha mãe e começou a andar na minha frente.

- Sei lá...vai ver...foi embora depois se arrependeu e voltou pra ver como eu estava, ou talvez você tenha esquecido alguma coisa na escola e voltou pra buscar e me achou lá e falou uma mentirinhas, ou ainda...

Nisso ele olhou pra mim com aquela mesma cara estranha...

- IDIOTA! – e mostrou a língua pra mim! _"Ui! Que sexy!"_

O QUE???????????????????????????

QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PRA ME CHAMAR DE IDIOTA??? SE ELA AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU ELE É QUE É O DEMENTE DA HISTORIA!!

- VOLTA AQUI GAROTO! – grito para ele que começou a andar me ignorando totalmente!

Corro ate ele e o empurro, ele não cai, nem parece que vai cair, ele apenas vira para mim com aquela mesma cara estranha de "eu to possuído" e fala:

- Sua idiota! – agora ele ta bravo, e sem motivo, porque eu sou super fraquinha comparada a ele e o meu empurrão nem doeu! – O que você acha que suas amigas estavam fazendo esse tempo todo? Depois que a Sango ficou esperando mais de uma hora por você ela chamou a Rin, o Miroke, o Sesshoumaru e eu para sairmos atrás de você! Ate aceitei a ajuda do Lobo fedido e da Ayame na sua busca! Estamos te procurando a mais de horas e você fica ai só se preocupando com coisas a toas! Você tinha que ver a Rin e a Sango chorando desesperadas quando estavam cogitando que você foi morta ou seqüestrada por alguém! O Miroke! Ah o Miroke, que esta sempre calmo esta com os nervos a flor da pele! E eu nunca vi o Sesshumaru tão perdido em toda a minha vida! SERA QUE DÁ PARA PARAR DE PENSAR EM SI MESMA E COMEÇAR A PENSAR NOS OUTROS KAGOME?? E ainda você continua insistindo em encher minha acabar com a minha vida a cada dia que passa! Parece que quer que eu saiba da existência toda hora! Você fica me perseguindo a dias e me tacando coisas quando me vê! E ainda tem aquelas meninas estranhas que parecem estar de complô com você! Sua cega! Será que você não vê que.... ARGH!!Eu to cansado de você!

"_Ele ta cansado de você! Sua desgraçada! Conseguiu o que queria! Agora ele nunca mais vai falar com você, nunca mais vai olhar para você, nunca...nunquinha....Porque eu tinha que ficar na consciência de alguém tão burra! "_

Pela primeira vês na vida não sei o que falar, mas eu sempre tenho algo na ponta da língua para poder implicar com o Souta ou essa voz irritante na minha consciência! To tremendo inteirinha, mas isso deve ser porque esta ventado aqui, sem falar que meu coração esta doendo muito, mas meu corpo todo esta doendo também por eu ter sido atacada por algumas meninas sem noção.

Eu...eu...eu preciso falar algo...esse silencio é pior que o outro...é assustador, mas de uma maneira totalmente diferente...eu...eu...

- Anda logo. – ele diz segurando minha mão e me levando para, onde eu acredito, que estará uma Rin chorosa sendo acudida por um Sesshoumaru tentando esconder o que se passa na sua cabeça, uma Sango aflita e tentando esconder as lagrimas, um Miroke ainda fazendo piadas sem graça e segurando a Sango fortemente e Ayame e Kouga preocupados.

Eu espero chegar logo lá para acabar com esse sentimento incomodo que esta no meu peito, mas espero demorar a chegar lá para que eu ainda possa sentir o calor da mão do Inuyasha na minha.

_**0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Nunca mais faço promessas nesse site!

Eu falei 3 semanas não foi?

E agora eu estou postando com mais se 6!

Eu não creio! Mil desculpas a todas!

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...Obrigado por lerem!

Beijos!

REVIEWS:

**Aricele****: **Oba! Nova leitora! Espero que esteja gostando da atrapalhada Kagome! Obrigada por ler, e se não for pedir demais, continue lendo! Hehehe...Beijos

**Dreza: **Não! Eu nunca pensei em abandonar essa fique, mas o que a falta de inspiração não faz não é? Mas eu acho que meio que arrumei uma solução para mim, eu descobri a alguns dia atrás que ouvir musicas da Britney (sim! Da Britney Spears!) me dá inspiração! Não sei como...mas FUNCIONA! XDDD

Obrigada por sempre ler e comentar! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. também! Beijos

**Meyllin****: **Que bom que esta gostando! Eu Também adoro a voz da consciência da Kagome! Ate mesmo eu (como assim ate mesmo eu?? XDDD) riu dela! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. e obrigada pela compreensão! Beijos


	14. Amém!

_~~ Pequeno Flash Back ~~_

- Anda logo. – ele diz segurando minha mão e me levando para, onde eu acredito, que estará uma Rin chorosa sendo acudida por um Sesshoumaru tentando esconder o que se passa na sua cabeça, uma Sango aflita e tentando esconder as lagrimas, um Miroke ainda fazendo piadas sem graça e segurando a Sango fortemente e Ayame e Kouga preocupados.

Eu espero chegar logo lá para acabar com esse sentimento incomodo que esta no meu peito, mas espero demorar a chegar lá para que eu ainda possa sentir o calor da mão do Inuyasha na minha.

_~~ Fim do Flash Back ~~_

- Sua idiota! – gritou a Sango me abraçando, depois de ter me tado um baita tapa na cara como ela costuma dar no Miroke. – Você sabe o que você me fez passar?

- Ah... – eu tentei dizer sentindo as lagrimas dela na minha bochecha vermelha e ardendo. – Desculpa...

- Kagome!! – disse Rin vindo se juntar ao abraço – Nunca mais faça isso de novo! Eu fiquei muito preocupada. Achei que você tinha morrido.

- Desculpa...des.... – foi ai que eu comecei a chorar junto com elas. – Eu...não...queria...eu...

Droga! Odeio chorar, eu realmente me esforço sempre para não chorar na frente dos outros. Elas me soltaram devagarzinho e me deixaram sentar em sofá onde coloquei meu rosto entre as minhas mãos tentando me fazer parar de chorar. Estávamos na sala de visitas do dormitório feminino, para onde o Inuyasha me trouxe.

Sango sentou do meu lado e passou o braço pelos meus ombros e a Rin sentou do outro e tirou as minhas mãos do rosto e segurou elas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - A Rin disse com um sorriso doce. Agora sei como ela consegue derreter o Sesshoumaru. – Estamos aqui com você.

AI MEU DEUS!!Agora eu vejo que o que o Inu me disse quando estávamos vindo para cá ta totalmente certo. Eu só penso em mim mesma. Da outra vez que me machuquei com a moto e fui parar na casa do Kouga, a Sango também tava chorando e eu só me importando comigo, com o fato de eu estar na casa do Kouga e pensando nas coisas que eu podia fazer la! _"Que diga-se de passagem você não fez...Que peninha...ainda me lamento" _Não se lamente!! Eu nem merecia colocar os pés naquela casa!!Eu sou tão desprezível!! Eu me odeio oficialmente.

Droga! Não consigo parar de chorar pensando na preocupação deles. Não agüento mais! Eu não mereço ser amiga delas.

- Que isso Ka-chan! – disse o Miroke na minha frente com a mão nos meus joelhos. – A Sango deve ter te contado que eu não gosto de ver garotas bonitas chorando não é? Você ta me matando por dentro.

- Desculpa Miroke. – eu disse limpando minhas lagrimas com minha mão livre. – Eu não tinha a intenção de te matar por den... - Foi ai que eu senti que uma das mãos do Miroke tinha saído do meu joelho e estava massageando a minha bunda de lado. – MIROKE! – eu gritei pra ele enquanto a Sango chutava ele com todas a força que ela tem. UI! To com dó do coitadinho do Miroke. _"Duvido que ele consiga andar um dia depois dessa! O.O"_

- Ai Sangozinha! – ele dizia em meio aos chutes – Eu precisava saber que era realmente a Kagome e não um robô que o Inuyasha poderia ter comprado de algum alien da área 51!

- Como se eu conhecesse aliens... – disse o Inuyasha admirando o amigo ser espancado.

- Com certeza isso nunca poderia acontecer. O Inuyasha é burro demais. – disse Sesshoumaru que estava em pé perto da janela. Que medo! Do jeito que ele falou parece que ele é inteligente o bastante para me trocar por um robô, ui! To com mais medo dele agora! Não duvido que ele um dia possa fazer também! Meu Deusinho amado do céu, me proteja do Sesshoumaru e dos seus contratos secretos com os aliens da Area 51!

- Sango para! – eu gritei para ela. E por incrível que parece ela parou. – Obrigada. – disse ainda um pouco assustada comigo mesma.

- Eu sabia que a Ka-chan me entendia. – o Miroke disse com os olhinhos brilhando para mim.

Apenas sorri para ele, enquanto se levantava com dificuldade e se sentava em um sofá.

- Ka-chan! – era a Ayame junto com o Kouga com algumas bebidas que deixaram na mesinha de centro da sala de visitas e vieram correndo para mim.

- Você ta bem? – perguntou o Kouga segurando minha mão. _"ui!"_ Estranho_... "O que é estranho?"_ É que eu estava esperando que meu coração pulasse, que ficasse vermelha, que alguma coisa acontecesse. Mas...nada...super estranho. _"Talvez não seja tão estranho assim...Talvez....Mas que é um super desperdício é!!"_

- Estou sim. Obrigada. – respondi sorrindo para ele. Não é por que eu não fico toda emocionada perto dele mais que eu vou deixar de ser educada.

- Ainda bem que você está viva, imagina ter que dividir o quarto só com a Kikyou! – disse a Ayame baixinho sorrindo alegre para mim.

- Nossa é verdade! Tenho que tomar cuidado para que você não fique sozinha com ela. E você trate de não me deixar sozinha com ela! Alguém pode sair ferido. –Eu alertei a Ayame.

- Ela com certeza! – e rimos a duas juntas.

- Ka-chan... – começou a Rin do meu lado.

- Fala.

- Como...como você ficou tão machucada? E onde você estava? Eu quero saber!! – ela disse fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Ai que fofa. É assim que a Rin derrete o iceberge do Sesshoumaru.

- Bem... lembra que eu tinha que guardar as bolas do jogo no deposito? Então, acabo que não era só as bolas de vôlei, mas as de handboll e basquete também então eu demorei um tempão, e quando eu terminei eu.... – droga! Se eu falar que foram aquelas meninas a culpa vai cair sobre o Inu, mesmo ele achando que elas estão de complô comigo. Muito provável!

- Você? – perguntou a SAngo.

- Ah! Eu enconstei numa estante que tava cheia de bolas entre outras coisas, e ai ela cambaleou bateu numa cesta cheia de bolas e foi tudo pra cima de mim. Provavelmente caiu alguma bola na minha cabeça ai eu fiquei desacordada. Como eu sou desastrada não é?? Tudo culpa desse azar embutido no meu ser!

- Credo! Isso é tão Kagome! - disse o Miroke – As coisas caindo em cima dela por culpa dela mesma. Você é muito descuidada gata! – ele terminou piscando pra mim e depois olhou para a Sango e disse: - Espero que nossos filhos sejam mais espertos Sangozinha!

Pobre Miroke. Levou uma latinha de refrigerante na cabeça. Acho que em nível que quem vai mais a enfermaria dá um empate técnico entre eu e o Miroke.

- O importante. – começou a Ayame – é que você ta bem agora.

- Obrigada – eu disse a ela e depois me voltei a todos – E desculpa por preocupar vocês.

- Tudo bem – começou o Kouga - Temos a sorte do cara de cachorro ter um faro bom. É uma pena que nem se comprara a o faro de um lobo treinado como eu.

- Pois é, o seu é tão ruim que nem entra em nível de competição! – disse o Inuyasha rindo para ele.

- Ora seu! – começou Kouga pulando em cima do Inu_. "Ui! Adoro briga de homem! É tão sexy!!"_

- Parem. – disse Sesshoumaru friamente para os dois. Eles pararam na hora. Ele tem um poder muito macabro e incontestável! A cada dia que passa tenho mais medo dele!!!!

- Bom já ta ficando tarde. – disse a Sango – Ta na hora de irmos dormir. Sabe amanha tem aula. Vamos logo. – ela terminou autoritária.

Só que, NINGUÉM mexeu um músculo.

-Que isso??? – perguntou Miroke horrorizado. –Como ousam desobedecer uma ordem explicita da Sangozinha? Quem vocês pensam que são? O Inuyasha?

- Ei! – ouvi o Inu pegando um dos refrigerantes que a Ayame e o Kouga trouxeram.

- Vamo lá gente! O Miroke ta certo! – eu disse me levantando.

-Kagome! – reclamou a Sango.

- Desculpa. A SANGO ta certa!! Dormir!! – eu disse olhando para ela com a Rin do meu lado rindo.

Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro, se despediu da Rin com um selinho e veio até mim. AI MEU DEUS! O que ele ta fazendo vindo ate mim?? DEUS! É hoje que eu morro!! ALGUEM ME SALVA!!!

- Melhoras. – ela disse apertando a minha mão, mas do nada ele me puxou para próximo dele como se ele fosse me abraçar, colocou a boca próxima do meu ouvido e disse baixinho para que, provavelmente a Rin, não ouvisse – Não se atreva a fazer a Rin ficar desesperada, mesmo eu sabendo que não é sua culpa. Seja cuidadosa.

"_Deus! Eu nunca tinha reparado que a voz dele é tão linda!!! Mas ainda prefiro a do Inuyasha!! UI!!!! Não é a toa que são irmãos."_ Deus!! Eu vou morrer!! Ele vai me matar!! Eu nunca mais vou poder dar a cara no mundo porque com certeza aquelas garotas nunca vão me deixar em paz e assim a Rin não vai ficar preocupada!! OH NO!! Mas ela vai ficar preocupada de não pode poder dar mais a cara no mundo!! EU VOU MORRER DE TODO JEITO!! PORQUE???????

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais alguma coisa eu senti uma mão me puxando para longe do Sesshouamru.

- Deixa ela em paz. – disse Inuyasha cometendo o assédio sexual de colocar a mão no meu ombro.

- Que seja. – disse o Sesshoumaru saindo da sala de visitas e indo pro dormitório masculino.

- O que ele disse pra você Ka-chan? – perguntou uma Rin muito curiosa.

- Pra ela ser cuidadosa. – disse o Inuyasha tirando a mão do meu ombro. _"Porque?? Poe a mão de volta moço!!!"_

- Esse é o meu Sesshy! Sempre se preocupando com os outros. – Ai Rin, como você estão tão redondamente enganada. Ele só se preocupa com você.

- Vamo Rin! – disse a Sango. Então as duas entraram na porta que dava para os dormitórios com a Ayame junto com elas levando alguns refrigerantes.

Olhei em volta e vi o Miroke conversando com o Kouga saindo da sala de visitas.

- Ei Miroke! – disse o Inuyasha. Miroke e Kouga viraram a cabeça para ele. – Não confraternize com o inimigo!

- E você confraternize com a Kagome! – disse o Miroke rindo e voltando a andar. AI MEU DEUS MIROKE! To roxa de tão vermelha agora. Não consigo nem olhar para o Inuyasha! Meus pés são muito interessantes nesse momento. Só consegui ouvir o Inuyasha rosnando para eles.

– Dá um tempo cara! Não estamos planejando sua morte... – disse Miroke já fora da sala de visitas.

- ...Ainda! – terminou Kouga. E os dois desapareceram rindo no meio da noite.

- Idiotas! – disse Inuyasha entre dentes.

Ai Meu deus o que eu faço?? To totalmente fora de mim! Só consigo pensar em uma coisa agora!! _"Que está sozinha com ele!"_ Isso mesmo! Que vergonha!! E ele também não fala nada. _"Tudo bem ele é lindo de qualquer jeito!"_ Argh! O pior é que é!!

Devagarzinho virei minha cabeça para ele. _"Devagarzinho?? Nem uma lesma mexe a cabeça tão devagar como vocÊ! Agilidade garota!!"_ E ele tava olhando para mim.

- Er...Desculpa o trabalho. – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- Feh! – ele disse e foi indo para fora da sala de visitas.

Não vai!!!! Corri ate ele e segurei o braço dele.

- Espera! – eu disse numa voz minha que eu nem conhecia! Que você é essa? De suplica?? Que horror!! Preferia continuar sem ela.

- Eu...eu...eu...- eu não faço ideia do que quero de dizer garoto! Mais não vai embora, não me deixe sozinha! Era isso que eu queria dizer, mas parece que tem um caroço do tamanho de uma manga na minha garganta! Porque hoje eu dei da dá problema?? _"Filha você deu problema a vida inteira! Como você não percebeu??"_

Ele olhou no meu rosto e do meu rosto para a minha mão no braço dele. E então ele pegou minha mão e jogou, JOGOU COM TODA A BRUTALIDADE POSSÍVEL, para longe dele, e me olhou nos olhos com cara mais dura que eu já vi na vida.

- Se você não tem nada a dizer, eu já vou. – ele virou e foi embora. Em poucos segundos eu não consegui distinguir ele dá escuridão da noite.

Porque eu sou tão problemática??? Porque Deus não me fez uma pessoa mais inteligente para um descobrir que eu gosto dele antes...argh! Eu era tão cega! Porque só agora eu consegui ver o que eu realmente sentia por ele?? PORQUÊ???

"_Meu Deus amadinho do céu. Muito obrigado por colocar um neurônio na cabeça dela e fazer com que ela realizasse que gosta daquele Deus grego! Eu sempre soube que você estava olhando por ela! Muito obrigada por abrir os belos olhinhos chocolates dela. Amém! E como sempre eu gostaria de pedir que num outra vida eu possa estar no cerebro de alguem mais inteligente!"_

COMO EU SOU TÃO BURRA! _"Agora que você descobriu?" _E agora o que eu vou fazer? Ele foi embora e tem milhares de garotas atrás dele, eu não tenho a mínima chance, menos ainda do que eu tinha com o Kouga. Droga! Porque eu só gosto de garotos problemáticos?? _"Porque eles são os mais sexys?" _É verdade....mas, que eu vou fazer?? _"Vamos investir garota! Você precisa ir falar com ele o que você sente, antes que outra idiota o faça! Vamos começar o nosso plano amanha! Sim eu sinto que tudo vai dar certo!"_ Eu não!! Porque isso ta acontecendo comigo??

00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ois?? Como vocês estão?

Espero que bem!!

Bem, desculpe novamente pela demora (eu andei reparando e é só isso que eu faço nesses meus comentários, me desculpar pela demora, credo! Ta ficando monótono, mas eu realmente me sinto mal por atrasar a fic!! Então desculpa de novo!!)

Mas...esse é um momento de alegria!! A Kagome em fim descobriu seus preciosos sentimentos para com o _"Deus grego do"_ Inuyasha!

Acho que estou chegando na reta final as historia....

Bom agora para as review!!

**Polly: **desculpa a demora...Espero que tenha gostada da descoberta da Ka-chan!! XDD Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Beijos

**Aricele: ** Desculpa a demora! Que bom que vc ta gostando!! O que achou desse cap? XD Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Beijos

**A Todos: Obrigada por ler a fic e desculpa mais uma vez! Te vejo no próximo cap.!!!**


	15. Enfim o FIM

Flash Back

COMO EU SOU TÃO BURRA! _"Agora que você descobriu?" _E agora o que eu vou fazer? Ele foi embora e tem milhares de garotas atrás dele, eu não tenho a mínima chance, menos ainda do que eu tinha com o Kouga. Droga! Porque eu só gosto de garotos problemáticos?? _"Porque eles são os mais sexys?" _É verdade....mas, que eu vou fazer?? _"Vamos investir garota! Você precisa ir falar com ele o que você sente, antes que outra idiota o faça! Vamos começar o nosso plano amanha! Sim eu sinto que tudo vai dar certo!"_ Eu não!! Porque isso ta acontecendo comigo??

Fim do Flash Back

~~4 dias depois dela ter descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos _"nunca vi uma introduçao mais tosca!! ¬¬_"~~

Hoje esta tudo lindo! Os pássaros cantam, o céu está azul, o verde esta mais vivo! Tudo está brilhante e radiante!! Hehehehe....

- Ei! – ouço a Sango - porque essa depressão kA-chan?

DE...DE...DEPRESSÃO????? Como ela ouça dizer isso!!! Está tudo perfeito!! PERFEITO!!! Os pássaros cantam, o céu está azul, o verde mais vivo!! Esta tudo maravilhoso!!

- Sango-chan... – disse Rin no ouvido dela, pena que eu to escutando – ela ta assim porque não consegue falar com o Inu...

- Não diga o nome!! – gritei para a Rin. E todo mundo na cantina olhou pra mim.

- Calma Ka-chan! – tentou Rin inutilmente.

- Comprem isso logo! To esperando vocês ali! - apontei para uma árvore e sai pisando pesado da fila.

- Ela realmente está com uma aura maligna esses dias... – disse Sango para a Rin enquanto eu me afastava.

ARGH!! E você acha que é minha culpa?? Minha culpa??? Não, não mesmo!! É culpa daquele...daquele.... _"lindo, perfeito e estonteante Deus GREGO!!! "_ é...o Inuyasha....

Lembram que eu tinha dito, quando eu descobri meu verdadeiros...er...sentimentos... por ele, que eu ia ir ate ele e dizer o que eu sinto alegremente e com o orgulho estampado no rosto?

Pois é... ISSO NÃO VAI ROLAR DE JEITO NENHUM!!!

"_Frouxa..." _eu? Frouxa? Frouxa uma ova!!! Queria ver você tentar! Parece algo surreal! Quando eu vejo ele meu coração disparara, eu começo a tropeçar nos meus próprios pés, gaguejo sem parar e começo a rir sem parar!!! _"Serio! Você devia procurar algum medico isso não pode ser normal!"_

Esses dias eu tenho fugido dele como o diabo foge da cruz e pra que?? Isso só faz ele aparecer cada vez mais na minha frente!! Parece que só de pensar nele faz com que ele de repente se materialize na minha frente!!! Como isso pode acontecer?? Não tem explicação!!

- Alegria Ka-chan! – ouço alguém no meu lado dizer. – Quer um pouco de suco?

Viro a cabeça para o lado e vejo a Rin, sozinha sem a Sango.

- Ue... Cadê a Sango? – perguntei pegando o copo de suco da Rin e dando um gole.

- Ah...Ela encontrou com o Miroke quando a gente saiu da fila... – disse a Rin um pouco vermelha.

Eu sei muito bem o que ela quis dizer com isso, ultimamente a Sango e o Miroke se encontram, ficam um pouco constrangidos, principalmente a Sango, e somem do mapa. Bom dá ate pra imaginar o que vão fazer. A Rin me falou que quando eu supostamente desapareci _"Na verdade ela foi atacada por umas garotas com dor de cotovelo que não gostavam de ver ela com o Inuyasha.",_é, então a Sango ficou matando cachorro a grito não conseguia se acalmar e ai o Miroke tentou de tudo pra acalmar ela, desde apanhar à fazer piadinhas sem graça. Mas nada estava dando certo. Ai ele tentou uma coisa muito, muito não Miroke!! Ele abraçou a SAngo e ela ficou gritando: Me solta! Nem se atreva a passar a mão em mim! Ai a Rin disse que ele disse uma coisa baixinho no ouvido dela e ela parou na hora!! NA HORA!! O Miroke é um gênio por conseguir isso. Parabéns Mi-kun!!

- Ah...- eu disse fazendo um sim com a cabeça e devolvendo o copo pra ela. – Bom...deixa não é mesmo? Eu não quero sair pra procurar ela...

- E verdade... – a Rin concordou bebendo seu suco.

- Ah... oi Seshoumaru... – eu disse para o ser que se a aproximava de nós duas.

- Sesshy!! – disse Rin pulando em cima dele.

- Rin... – ele disse no tom frio de sempre...ah o Sesshoumaru é tão monótono, não sei como a Rin gosta dele. Ele nunca explode, ele fica só frio e malvado o dia inteiro! Credo! Prefiro alguém com um pouco mais de ação...tipo...o....ah...deixa pra la...

- Ka-chan – disse Rin se virando envergonhada para mim.

- Não rin, eu não me importo, pode ir com ele... – eu disse e encostei no tronco da arvore e fechei os olhos.

Era fácil demais para todo mundo! A Sango enfim se entendeu com o Miroke, a Rin...bem a Rin ta com o Sesshoumaru mesmo que eu ache o gosto dela estranho, a Ayame vive suspirando por ai com o Kouga...ATE A KIKYO TEM ALGUEM! Mesmo que seja um alguém novo a cada semana... e pensar que o da semana passada era mesmo lindíssimo e ela dispensou ele...idiota!

- Porque eu sou tão azarada? – perguntei para o vento ainda de olhos fechados.

- E eu é que vou saber? – OPA!!!

Abri os olhos na velocidade da luz e me deparei com ele, é o Inuyasha, agachado na minha frente me olhando com curiosidade.

- Você é estranha garota. – ele disse sorrindo. Ah...ele fica tão bonito sorrindo. Os dentes dele são tão brancos e seus lábios tão carnudos...ui...eu quero...eu quero...SAIR DAQUI ANTES QUE FAÇA ALGO IMPENSADO!! _"Não! Fique e faça algo impensado! Faça!"_

- Tenho que ir. - disse e disparei correndo para longe dele.

- Para onde? – disse ele do meu lado.

ANH?? Como ele chegou tão rápido atrás de mim? Droga! Ele é um Hayou! Maldito.

- Ah...NO BANHEIRO! – fui e entrei correndo no banheiro feminino. UFA! Um lugar no qual ele não pode entrar!

Entrei em uma cabine e me sentei em cima do vaso. DEUS! Como eu sou estúpida!! Deus me de um sinal!! O que eu faço com esse garoto?? Porque minha vida é tão complicada?

Fiquei no banheiro esperando dar o sinal, da aula ou de Deus, e quando, o da aula infelizmente, eu corri para a sala. Sorte! Ele ainda não tinha chegado! Na verdade nem ele, nem a Sango e o Miroke, nem a Rin ou o Kouga! Sentei no meu lugar e abri o meu caderno mecanicamente. Dentro dele tinha um envelope rosa escrito com uma letra bonita: Para Kagome.

Abri ele e comecei a ler: Parabéns! Você esta fora da zona de perigo. Mas não se esqueça mantenha distancia do Inu-kun! ELE É MEU!

Amassei ele e joguei no lixo. Eu recebo um bilhetinho desse todo dia desde que aquela garotas acabaram comigo no deposito de E.F., elas ficam me parabenizando por sair do caminho delas ate o Inuyasha e eu vejo elas tentando chegar nele, sem sucesso!! Bem feito! O problema delas não sou eu, é o fato de que ele as ignora.

- Kagome. – falando no diabo. Ele acabou de sentar atrás de mim, e deu pra sentir a respiração dele na minha nunca. AI MEU DEUS ME PROTEJA!!

- Sihh! O professor acabou de chegar! – falo pra ele com uma cara seria que eu consegui fazer. E acho que foi convincente porque ele encostou na cadeira e ficou lá.

A aula foi um pouco longa, mas por fim ela acabou e eu corri para o meu quarto e ainda não tinha ninguém lá. Coloquei a mão no peito e senti dois colares lá. O pingente a minha bisavó e o colar de lua que o Kouga me deu. Ah...Eu adorei tanto os colares que ele me deu que cada dia eu uso um, hoje eu estou com o de lua. É o que eu mais gosto.

Mas deixa pra lá... Tenho que estudar um pouco. Afinal como eu pretendo passar de bimestre já que as minha notas caíram tanto, tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido!

Comecei a estudar matemática. Um pouco chato e cheio de formulas mas foi um estudo rápido. Falta só fazer alguns exercícios.

X divido pela raiz quadrada de Y somado com 8 vezes 876 mais...mais...ah....matemática me dá sono. Acho que vou cochilar um pouco....

Me deito em cima dos cadernos na minha cama e fecho os olhos enquanto escuto alguém abrir de leve a porta.

~~ Algumas horas depois ~~

Ah....que soninho bom...hum...parece que alguém colocou um coberta em mim, a minha adorável coberta do my litlle poney. Ah...quantas horas serão? Pego meu celular novo e olho. São sete e meia...SETE E MEIA????????????????????????????????????????????

DEUS!! Não é possível que eu tenha dormido tanto!! Não é!! Simplesmente não é!! Na hora que eu fui dormir deveriam ser umas três horas....nao é possível que eu tenha dormido tanto tempo...

Ah...agora não adianta nada lamentar agora. Coloco a mão do meu pescoço. Acho que dormi de mal jeito porque ele ta doendo um pouco. O jeito é...é...CADE?????????????

Cadê o colar que o Kouga me deu?? Passo a mão pelo meu pescoço de novo e só sinto a corrente do colar da minha bisavó!! CADE?? Eu tenho certeza que quando eu entrei no quarto ele estava comigo!

Começo a jogar meus cadernos para o chão, para olhar na cama se ele tinha caído enquanto eu dormia, mas não estava lá!! CADE ele??

- O que aconteceu Ka-chan? – ouço a Ayame perguntando da cama dela.

- Eu acho que perdi um colar. – digo enquanto procuro pelo colar agora embaixo da cama.

- Como ele é? – perguntou ela fechando o livro que estava lendo e me olhando para mim. – Talvez eu tenha visto ele em algum lugar.

- Ele é mais ou menos desse tamanho – eu mostrei com as minhas mãos – e o pingente dele...é... – corri para o meu armário e peguei o brinco do conjunto do colar – o pingente é essa lua, igualzinha a essa.

- Hum... – disse Ayame pensando um pouco – acho que não vi não. Quer ajuda para procurar?

- Bom...- disse eu olhando pelo quarto para ver se via ele em algum lugar – se não for te atrapalhar.

- Claro que não! - ela disse sorrindo alegremente.

- Ok! Então você olha por esse lado e eu o outro!

- Ta!

Então eu revirei tudo que tinha na minha frente! Olhei ate no meio das roupas sujas da Kikyo que, meu deus! Estavam em um estado lastimável!! Como ela tinha coragem de acabar com uma roupa daquele jeito. É por isso que ela nunca repete uma roupa, ela usa ela uma vez ate esgotar ate a ultima fibra!!

Continuei olhando em todos os lugares e a Ayame também, mas não achamos nada.

- Desculpa. Acho que não fui nem um pouco útil para você.– disse ela um pouco triste.

- Que isso, você foi de muita ajuda. – eu disse com um sorriso fraco. – Ah! Obrigado por me cobrir.

- Cobrir?

- É, com a coberta do my litlle poney. Não foi você?

- Não! – ela me olhou com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. – Quando eu cheguei você já estava coberta.

- Ahn... Bom eu vou procurar fora do quarto. Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Ok! Mas já são oito horas e tome cuidado para voltar antes do horário de recolher as dez!

Sai do quarto olhando em cada canto do corredor do dormitório e a cada menina que passava eu perguntava sobre meu colar. Algumas respondiam, outras apenas viraram a cara e fingiam que não me viam. MALDITAS RIQUINHAS PATRICINHAS!!

Fui ate o quarto da Sango e da Rin e nenhuma delas tinha visto meu colar. E isso estava começando a me dar nos nervos! Onde aquele colar foi parar?? Quem poderia ter pego ele? AH!! EU QUERO ELE DE VOLTA!!

Fui para a sala de visitas e me sentei num sofá. Olhei o relógio. Eram nove e quarenta e cinco. Droga! Eu teria que parar de procurar esse colar por hoje! Mas eu não quero! Se eu não encontra-lo hoje eu tenho a sensação de que eu não vou encontra-lo mais! Que nem aconteceu com o presente do vovô!! Está perdido ate hoje! E eu ainda tenho que mentir toda vez que ele liga! Estou começando a me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo!!

- Oi? Você ta bem? – alguém cutucou. Abri os olhos e vi uma menina que parecia ser alguns anos mais nova que eu.

- Depende do que você considera bem... – disse me afundando mais no sofá.

- Você é a Kagome não é? Kagome Higurashi? – perguntou ela com duvida.

- Sou eu sim. Porque? – perguntei curiosa. Meu Deus!! Será que a minha desgraça é conhecida por tanta gente assim?? OMG!! Acho que vou ter que mudar de país depois dessa...pensando bem, sempre quis ir para o Egito, lá é cheio de historia...as tumbas...piramides...uhu! _"Só tenho uma coisa pra dizer...eu prefiro muito mais a areia de Miami Beach com belos gatos bronzedados do que a areia do Egito com seus faraós mumificados."_

Ah! Ela colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um papel rosa amassado e me entregou.

- Me pediram para entregar isso para você. – me entregou e correu para dentro do dormitório. Que rápida!

Eu abri o papel e vi ele era o mesmo que eu recebi hoje na aula. De um lado estava escrito aquela mesma mensagem com uma letra bonita, mas atrás estava escrita outra coisa. Com uma letra bem feia eu devo dizer: Quer sua lua de volta? Venha pega-la no ginásio de E.F.

EU VOU MATA-LAS!! VOU CORTA-LAS EM PEDACINHOS E DAR DE COMIDA PARA O PAPAGAIO DA KAEDE!!! E NÃO ME IMPOTO SE A KAEDE NÃO TEM PAPAGAIO, EU VOU DAR UM PARA ELA AMANHA MESMO E VOU CHAMA-LO DE ZÉ!! _"Perguntinha simples e pratica: QUAL É A DE CHAMAR O PAPAGAIO DE ZÉ?"_

E sai correndo da sala de visitas do dormitório feminino e fui para o ginásio! Ai como aquelas meninas são sarcásticas! Falando para ir no ginásio só porque foi praticamente lá que elas quase me mataram!! Ai mas elas vão ver só!! Elas devem estar fazendo isso só porque eu joguei o recadinho delas fora!! Dessa vez eu não vou deixar elas fazerem o que quiserem comigo! E aquela Lily! Ela vai ver só! Na hora que eu der um soco na cara dela não vai ter cirurgião plástico que arrume o estrago!

Entrei no ginásio e vi uma sombra perto do gol. Agora deu pra agir sozinha Lily? Teve enfim coragem de me encarar mano a mano? Acha que pode me derrotar vamos ver só!

Desci a arquibancada escura, quase caindo, mas cheguei ao fim dela viva e fui me aproximando dela apontando o para ela!

- Quem você pensa que é para pegar o meu colar Lily! Ele foi me dado por uma pessoa importante! DEVOLVA JÁ! E cadê as suas criadinhas? Estavam com medo de mim e você teve que vir sozinha? Te garanto que esse vai ser seu pior erro! E se você ainda esta assim por causa do Inuyasha é melhor............

Porque a Lily parece com o Inuyasha? Coisa estranha, esse ginásio é cheio de truques.

- é melhor? – perguntou o ser na minha frente. Gente esse ginásio não é normal! Porque ela também esta com a voz do Inuyasha. Cheguei mais perto para poder ver o rosto do ser e vi que não era a Lily e sim o....

- Inuyasha? – perguntei abaixei meu braço acusador e olhei para ele com cara de retardada. – você não viu a Lily por ai? Ela me mandou um bilhete para vir aqui pegar um colar meu.

- Esse aqui? – perguntou ele tirando meu colar do bolço da calça dele.

- Esse ai mesmo! – eu estiquei a mão para pega-lo mas ele o puxou para longe de mim. –EI! Me dá ele! É meu!

- Porque eu deveria? – ele perguntou com uma cara seria. – Porque foi alguém muito importante que te deu? Porque ele não está aqui com você?

- Ele não precisa ser incomodado por tão pouco. – tentei de novo pegar o colar, mas o Inuyasha segurou meu pulso e me puxou para perto dele. _"OH MY WORLD!!!"_

- Você se importa tanto com um presente do lobo fedido? O que ele fez para ser tão especial. O que ele tem? – nisso o meu rosto estava tão perto do dele que eu conseguia sentir seu hálito no meu rosto! Vou desmaiar! ALGUEM ME SEGURA!!

- Ele...ele...ele... – droga! Não consigo falar de novo. Os olhos dele são muito dourados.

- ele? – ai ele apertou o meu pulso! E doeu!!!MUITO!!

- Você esta me machucando Inuyasha! – eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Olha pra mim Kagome!!! – ele soltou o meu pulso e o colar, eu sei porque ouvi o barulho dele caindo no chão. Ele colocou as mãos deles em meu rosto me fazendo não desviar os olhos dele.

- To olhando! – disse sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Ah... que tortura só poder olhar! Você é malvado Inuyasha! _"Sempre gostei mais dos malvados! UI!!"_

- Você é tão burrinha....

- BU...BRURRINHA?? Olha só quem ta falando!! O maior idiota do universo!!! – tudo bem eu gostar dele e tal, mas tem coisas que precisam ser ditas aqui! E ele que não diga que eu não tenho peito pra dizer...apesar de ser meio taboa...AH!!! QUEM SE IMPORTA!! ELE VAI OUVIR TUDO!!

Coloquei minha mão na mão dele que estava no meu rosto e a afastei, depois olhei bem nos olhos _"divinos"_ dele e desabafei:

- O que você esperava me chamando aqui? Que eu não quisesse meu colar de volta, que idiota da sua parte, porque eu vim aqui por ele! E porque ele é tão importante pra mim? Foi o Kouga que me deu! E ele foi o primeiro menino nesse, colégio cheio de garotos que não se importam com ninguém alem deles mesmos e seu carro novo, que veio conversar comigo! A garota do interior feia e desajeitada. Eu podia ver que ele não era rude com ninguém e sempre agia educadamente. Será que é difícil gostar de alguém assim? Não! É fácil, ate demais e assim eu me apaixonei por ele! Ele não tinha defeitos pra mim...

- CALA A BOCA! – ele gritou colocando as mãos nas suas orelhinhas fofas.

- Eu não calo não! Você pediu por isso! Espero que continue a ouvir...cada palavrinha que eu dizer!! E como uma grande diferença entre você e o Kouga, ele nunca me mandou calar a boca! Sempre foi educado e gentil! MUITO DIFERENTE DE VOCÊ! Você é rude, não gosta de ouvir os outros, sempre esta estressado, não sabe dizer o que sente....você é irritante! Você me dá nos nervos! Mas....mesmo assim...não consigo te ignorar...

- O que você que dizer com isso? - disse ele se aproximando de mim ate que vi totalmente encurralada, entre ele e a parede. - Não é o que esta fazendo todos esses dia? Eu não posso chegar perto de você que você simplesmente some no ar! O Kouga é tão amado assim por você? Você me odeia tanto assim?!

- Bem...eu não fujo de você porque não gosto de você...ou porque gosto do Kouga...o Kouga é um amigo muito precioso pra mim. Não quero perde-lo. Não quero vê-lo sofrer. Não quero que ninguém mais sofra por mim! Já basta de lagrimas! E ficando longe de você é mais fácil não entrar em problemas...é mais fácil...você não entende...nem deve...

- Eu sei...- ele disse segurando minha mão.

- Sabe...? – Como assim ele sabe? Dês de quando? To confusa!!!!

- Como se fosse difícil de ver de que lado a Lily está...Ela não para de me perseguir e de mandar caretas na sua direção. E hoje eu encontrei aquele bilhetinho rosa perto do lixo – droga! Eu nunca tive boa mira mesmo! – e vi que esses outros dias você havia recebido bilhetinhos parecido com esse e conclui – olha só ele conclui! Aleluia!! _"O QUE VOCÊ DISSE INUTIL???"_ To brincando...olha o estresse.... – que aquelas meninas não estão do seu lado e sim contra você e ainda por cima por minha causa...Porque você não falou que foram elas que machucaram você quatro dias atrás Kagome?

- Como...como você sabe que foram elas... ? – perguntei toda retardada! Serio as vezes eu odeio ser eu por agir assim!

- Bem, eu notei que elas estavam com o seu cheiro e pedi pra alguém arrancar deles o que elas tinham feito e vi o que estava realmente acontecendo. Mas porque Kagome? Porque você não falou que foi elas...que por minha culpa...você....

- Bem, você não disse que era para parar de pensar em mim mesma...pois é...quando eu começo logo sou repreendida! Que menino indeciso você é! – disse rindo um pouco histérica. Que HORROR! Abaixei minha cabeça que estava em chamas a algum tempo.

Mas ele segurou meu queixo com a outra mão dele e levantou minha cabeça.

- Acho que você merece um premio por ter aprendido a lição. – SIM!! Que tal dinheiro gato? _"Que tipo de pessoa é você? Você tem um deus grego na sua frente e só pensa em dinheiro? Seu problema é mais serio que eu imaginava" _Olhaeu realmente amo ele, mas tenho coisas mais importantes para pagar no momento...estou atolada em dividas...hehehe... E também eu não posso virar pra ele não maior cara de pau e dizer: Me da uma bitoca seu pão fresquinho e crocrante!! _"Credo!! De onde você tirou essa gíria? Dá época que sua avó era jovem? Você tem que ler uns livros mais atuais...."_ HUMF! Então eu o que eu deveria dizer é: Cala a boca e me beija!

E então no meio do meu raciocino ele me puxou para o rosto dele e tomou meus labios nos seus. Sem que eu percebesse era isso que eu queria, a muito, muito tempo. Automaticamente meus braços se levantaram e abraçaram a nuca dele enquanto os dele desciam para a minha cintura e me abraçavam. Eu estava quase certa de que aquilo era um sonho. Não podia ser real. Mas era. E isso era melhor coisa do mundo, acho que nenhum dinheiro do mundo poderia pagar por isso! Nossa! Como eu tenho sorte!

~~ No dia seguinte ~~

- E então ninguém vai me contar onde os dois pombinhos estavam para levarem uma advertência por terem chegado fora do horário de recolher? – insistiu o Miroke pela qüinquagésima vez.

- Serio Miroke, você não tem mais nada o que fazer? – perguntei tentando fazer ele parar.

- É claro que tenho! Só que sozinho é chato e a Sangozinha não quer vir comigo...

- MORRA!! – disse a Sango antes de mandar ele para outra dimensão que ele tem visitado muito recentemente: a dimensão da dor.

- Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir a biblioteca. – disse me levantando olhando de relance o que sobrou do Miroke.

- Eu também. - disse o Inuyasha vindo atrás de mim. OMG!! O que eu faço agora?

- Eu to falando que é suspeito... – Miroke disse com o que restava de voz.

Saímos então eu e o Inuyasha da sala e fomos, um do lado do outro, a caminho a biblioteca.

- Você ta bem? – perguntou ele colocando a no meu ombro esquerdo, sendo que ele estava DO MEU LADO ESQUERDO!! E como ele me pergunta se eu to bem quase me abraçando assim! Isso é mais que assedio sexual!! OMG!!

- To... – disse com a voz sumida.

Fomos andando com um silencio desconfortável ate a biblioteca. O único barulho que eu conseguia ouvir era o do meu coração batendo rápido demais e sem parar.

- Tenho que ir ali. – disse correndo para uma prateleira bem longe. _"Idiota!! Como você ousa correr de alguém como ele!1 Volta lá agora mesmo!!"_ Eu não! Não é você que ta morrendo de vergonha aqui!! E eu sei o que ele vai falar quando ficar sozinho comigo. Ela vai dizer que tudo não passou de um erro, que ele devia estar fora de si e que era para esquecer tudo que aconteceu! Eu sei que é isso eu sinto! Eu não vou agüentar ouvir ele falar isso, meu coração vai quebrar em mil pedacinhos e não haverá nada que cole ele, nem superbonder!! _"Paranóica!"_

- Que livro você ta procurando? – Saltei 3 metros ao ouvira a voz do dito cujo do meu lado! Que droga de rapidez! Maldito! Porque tinha que ser um Hayou!

- JÁ ACHEI!! – gritei pegando o primeiro livro que tinha na frente, abrindo e colocando na minha cara pra esconder minha cara.

- Ah....Kagome... – uau! Ele parece estar fraquejando! Talvez isso queria dizer que ele vai embora. Ele tem que ir logo! – Você ta realmente interessada nesse livro?

- Claro! Interessadíssima! - disse colocando a minha cara vermelha mais dentro do livro. Eu não consegui ler nem uma letra do que estava escrito, mas que se dane! O que importa é ele ir embora logo.

- Serio? Kama Sutra? – O QUE????? Joguei o livro no chão com a maior velocidade do universo! Como eles colocam um livro desse na escola?? Que tipo de escola é essa?? Preciso seriamente falar com o diretor dessa escola sobre os livros que ele disponibiliza nessa escola.

- Eu não queria pegar esse livro! JURO! Foi sem querer!! – porque eu to me explicando?? Que tipo de idiota eu sou? Da pior espécie só pode ser! – Tenho que ir...ah...da licença?

Droga! O que ele tava pensando colocando o braço entre a estante e a parede e não me deixando sair?

- A gente precisa conversar... – ele disse com uma cara muito seria! Eu conheço essa cara!! É a cara de eu sinto muito, mas vou te dar um fora!! AI AI AI!! É agora!! É agora que ele vai falar aquilo!! Que foi um erro e tudo mais!! NÃO!! Eu não posso ouvir isso!! Coloquei rapidamente as mãos não minhas orelhas.

- Seja o que for eu não vou ouvir!! Eu já sei o que é! – disse para ele antes que ele começasse.

- Sabe? – droga! Ele parece tão esperançoso. Isso deve ser um sonho pra ele, dar um fora sem precisar disser mais que uma ou duas palavras.

- Sei, por isso fala logo de uma vez para que eu possa ir embora logo, tenho muito o que fazer! – _"tipo ficar chorando umas 3 horas no banheiro se amaldiçoando por não beijar bem! Super compromisso!"_ Olha não precisa tacar na minha cara TA?

- Isso meio que facilita as coisas! – ele disse e eu me incolhi inteira esperando a rejeição dele, mas ela não veio. O que eu senti foi ele me abraçar bem forte. O que ele pensa que ta fazendo?? É assim que ele da o fora nas garotas?? Ele é muito mal mesmo... "como eu disse, os malvados são os melhores! Uhu!! "

Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha mão, que estava na orelha direita e retirou ela delicadamente. OMG!! Isso vai doer muito!! Vou demorar mil e quinhentos anos pra recuperar os pedaços do meu coração e todas as noites quando eu for dormir na minha vida eu vou reviver essa cena!! Quando ele chega a boca bem perto do meu ouvido e sussurra...

- Eu te amo Kagome Higurashi... – você não é boa o suficiente pra mi...O QUE?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

- O QUE VC DISSE??? – gritei pra ele!

- AI!! NÃO GRITA!! NÃO SOU SURDO!! – disse se afastando e afagando as orelhinhas.

- Mas...serio! O que você disse? - eu acho que cheguei perto demais dele porque ele se afastou muito rápido.

- Se você não ouviu eu não vou falar de novo. – ele disse ficando muito vermelho com o fato que eu avançava cada vez mais pra cima dele com um sorriso, deveria parecer demonico, no rosto.

- Ah...mas você vai dizer! E vai dizer mesmo! – eu disse apontando um dedo pra ele. _"Que feio!! Sua mãe não te falou que é feio apontar para os outros?? AHN?? Ainda mais pra um garoto tão gato?"_

- Quero ver você me obrigar! - ele disse o meu dedo acusador.

- Não se esqueça que foi você que pediu! – não sei o que foi que me deu! Não sei se foi o calor, ou o frio. A razão ou a insensatez. A dor ou a alegria. Mas, gosta de dizer minha _"adorável, maravilhosa, linda, estonteante, surpreendente, inteligente, otimista, alegre, gente boa, supimpa, entendida, doce, enfim: PERTEITAA"_ consciência, eu tasquei um beijo nele!!!

E PRA MINHA FELICIDADE ELE CORRESPONDEU COMO DEVIA!! AMO ESSE GAROTO!!

- Então... – eu disse tentando buscar o ar – você não tinha algo para dizer antes de acontecer antes do nosso segundo beijo?

- Não é o segundo. – ANH?? COMO ASSIM?? Não é o segundo? O que isso significa??

- Não é o segundo?

- Não. Não é o nosso segundo beijo. É o terceiro. – ele disse com um sorriso muito lindo olhando pra mim.

- E quando foi o primeiro? – estou muito interessada em saber.

- Bem...você lembra quando você ficou bêbada na boate? Então...quando eu tava tentando pegar o seu copo você me beijou. Eu te falei na cantina...você não lembra? - NÃO CREIO!!! Como eu fiz uma coisa dessa? AINDA BEM QUE FIZ UMA COISAS DESSAS!! Mas nunca mais bebo na vida, a ressaca é brava! Ah...é mesmo ele tinha falado isso na cantina um dia...ta explicado por que eu deletei isso da minha mente! Porque conta eu sei viu? _"Será mesmo?"_

- Ah...desculpa? – KAMI!! Nem sei o que dizer em um momento como esse!!

- Desculpar você? – ele disse com o mesmo sorriso lindo de antes – Essa é uma das coisas das quais eu nunca vou arrepender, e como eu tinha prometido, eu disse: Eu te amo Kagome Higurashi e você gostaria de namorar comigo?

OH!! Nem sei o que dizer depois dessa!! Alem de um belo e sonoro...

- SIM!!!

E assim demos o nosso quarto beijo e eu mal posso esperar pelos próximos que viram!! _"Assanhada!Huhuhu..."_

**_ENFIM O FIM_**

**Com a palavra: A AUTORA!!!**

Até parece grande coisa! XD

Bom eu fiz alguns extras que eu queria ter colocado na história ou apenas imaginei aleatoriamente, mas que eu gosto! Espero que vocês gostem deles!!

Ai estão:

**EXTRAS:**

**1 - Pesadelo**

- Tem certeza que vi ficar tudo bem? – perguntou meu pai pela 156168 vez

- Vai sim pai. – respondi cansada mais um vez.

- Tem certeza mesmo? Você sabe que é só ligar que a gente vai correndo não é?

- Sei...

- Que isso querido – começou a minha mãe tentando me salvar do instinto super protetor do papai – porque tudo isso?

- É que quando vocês foram conversar com o diretor, eu tirei um cochilo aqui no carro e tive um pesadelo horrível.

- O que você sonhou meu bem? – perguntou minha mãe colocando a mão nos ombros dele.

- Bem... – ele começou, pelo menos tentou.

- Vamos lá pai! Quem sabe se você contar você fica menos assustado.

- Ta bem...Eu sonhei que você, Kagome, tinha tomado três garrafas de vinho e começou a rastejar no chão sujando o vestido que estava usando, depois pulou em cima de uma mesa, depois beijou um garoto desconhecido e depois desmaiou!

- Ah pai! Para com isso! Ta na cara que isso nunca vai acontecer! _"Eu não teria tanta certeza..."_

**2 - Folha dupla**

Escola nova, vida nova. Aposto que vai ser mesmo, ganhar uma bolsa de estudo num colégio tão conceituado como essa é quase um milagre. Agradeço a todos os meus professores que me ajudaram a chegar ate aqui. Tudo bem que não consegui 100 por cento da bolsa mas 90 por cento já é grande coisa.

Jogo minha mala na única cama que parece sem dono no meu novo quarto. É um quarto grande, bem maior que o meu velho quarto que mal cabia eu, minha cama e meu guarda roupa. Quem será que vai ser minhas colegas de quarto? Espero que sejam bem legais.

Olha só! Tem um banheiro no quarto. O que será que tem nele? Tia Flora disse que você sabe se uma pessoa é rica olhando o banheiro dela. Hum... Vamos ver se essa escola é tão rica quanto dizem.

Entro no banheiro e olho em volta. Tem uma banheira....grande coisa! La em casa também tem uma banheira, apesar de ser bem velha. Isso não conta como algo que simbolize que essa escola seja rica.

Hum...A torneira da pia parece folheada a ouro, mas ta meio gasto o ouro. Aposto que se eles fossem ricos mesmo eles não deixariam isso ficar gasto.

O que mais será que tem aqui....? AI MEU DEUS!!

ELES SÃO RICOS MESMO! Eu não acredito que eles tem isso!! Não é possível! Como eles podem jogar dinheiro fora tão fácil?

É um papel higiênico de folha dupla! FOLHA DUPLA! E ainda é roxo com cheiro de lavanda! OH MY!! É de 60 metros!! Eu nunca vi um papel higiênico assim!! São muito ricos mesmo. Isso está provado. _"E eu que pensava que você era inteligente o suficiente para não acreditar no que a sua tia falava...que decepção!"_

**3 - Certo livro...**

- Hum...diretor....eu tenho que falar com o senhor sobre um certo livro...que esta na biblioteca... – disse para o diretor roxa de vergonha.

- Claro Kagome...qual é o nome do livro?

- Er....Isso é importante?

- Claro! Assim eu vou saber de que livro estamos falando.

- Será que da pra mim falar dele e ai fica subentendido?

- Claro...se você prefire assim...

- SIM! Er...sim, eu prefiro. Bem o livro não é pedagógico ou algo assim! E é total e completamente impróprio! Não creio que o senhor discorde comigo que esse livro deva sair imediatamente da biblioteca! Seu conteúdo pode ser considerado rude! E...perverso...muito perverso....

- Acho que sei exatamente que livro o senhorita esta falando!

- Serio? Então o senhor...

- Claro! Vou retira-lo imediatamente! Sempre achei que Os três porquinhos fosse rude e perverso! Aquele lobo famindo por carne de porco!! Sei muito bem o que isso significa!! Nada pedagógico!! Ah...Senhorita Higurashi? A senhorita tem mais alguma coisa pra me dizer?

- Não...nada mesmo....

**4 -**** Quase taboa.**

Já faz dois meses que estou namorando com o Inuyasha. E pelo menos uma vez por semana nós saímos juntos com a Sango, o Miroke, a Rin e o Sesshoumaru. E sempre conversamos antes de sair, ate que um dia a Rin começou com um assunto não muito promissor...

- Sesshy, eu sou quase taboa?

Silencio.

O que a Rin tem na cabeça??? COMO ELA PERGUNTA UMA COISA DESSAS? Ainda por Sesshoumaru? Na frente de todo mundo?? Ela tem algum problema?

Antes que algum engraçadinho _"leia-se MIROKE"_ possa responder o Sesshumaru fala.

- Porque você quer saber isso Rin? – pergunta ele tentando compreender a bitolada da Rin.

- É que uma vez eu e a Ka-chan estávamos na E.F. e falaram que ela era meio taboa e eu tenho o mesmo tanto que ela. Então eu quero saber se é verdade. – Eu vou matar a Rin e mandar de correio para mim mesma, fazer churrasco e dar para o Zé, papagaio da Kaede, comer.

- Kagome... – começou o Inuyasha.

- NÃO FALA NADA SE NÃO QUISER MORRER! PORQUE EU MATO! – gritei pra ele antes que ele pudesse se quer continuar.

- Mas...

- Ouse continuar pra ver o que acontece.

- Ah... – disse soltando um suspiro de cansaço. INÚTIL!_ "Mas um inútil gostoso!"_

- Pelo menos eu namoro com uma garota que nunca poderia ser chamada de quase taboa, não é San...

Miroke incapaz de continuar a frase. Melhor ele começar a prezar a própria vida se não ele morre antes de conseguir ter o seu tão amado filho.

- Rin... – começou o Sesshoumaru recuperando a atenção dela. – Quem disse isso?

- Ah! Foram as meninas que estavam brigando com a Kagome antes dela conseguir ver o brilho nos olhos do Inuyasha – odeio quando a Rin fala isso. Brilho nos olhos? De onde ela tirou isso? _"Prefiro não comentar..."_

- Elas falaram por maldade Rin, não se preocupe com isso. É pura inveja delas.

- Agora entendi. Obrigado Sesshy. – ela disse abraçando ele.

Eu realmente não entendo. Foi o que eu disse pra ela! Praticamente a mesma coisa. Só que esse saiu da boca do Sesshoumaru. Qual a diferença? _"Será que eu devo dizer?" _Não! Deixa pra lá! O que importa é que depois dessa conversa nada conveniente eu fiquei um bom tempo sem ver a Lily e suas amiguinhas... Será que alguém que começa com "Sesshou" e termina com "maru" tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

**E COM A PALAVRA NOVAMENTE A AUTORA!!!**

Primeiramente obrigado por terem acompanhado essa historia, não sei o que seria de mim sem você, os preciosos leitores!!

Despem-me por qualquer inconveniência!! E obrigado por ter agüentado a mim e a consciência, eu sei que as vezes ele é um tanto temperamental e narcisista mas ela é legal!! "Muitíssimo legal!! U.ú"

Obrigada novamente por simplesmente ter lido essa história!

Espero encontrar vocês em uma nova historia logo!

Beijoss Jessicalpc.

Obs: eu ainda quero reviews!!! Por favor! "_Sim, por favor!!"_


End file.
